CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO
by alisteel
Summary: La relación de Christian y Anastasia se ve truncada por un secreto en el pasado de su adorado cincuenta sombras, de repente Christian cambia y aleja de su lado a Anastasia.¿podrán salvar este obstáculo y ser felices por fin?.
1. Preludio de una tormenta

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ Y YO-

CAPITULO 1:Preludio de una tormenta.

Hace frio,este invierno está siendo uno de los más fríos que recuerdo, la calefacción está a tope pero puedo sentir el frio atravesando las ventanas, aunque el recuerdo de la noche anterior y de los suaves labios de Christian recorriendo mi cuerpo genera un calor en mi interior que ni el mas helado de los vientos podrá extinguir , de repente un sonido me saca de mi ensoñación y mi diosa interior hace una mueca de disgusto ante tal interrupción.

Es Kate mi guapísima y estilosa compañera de piso, está intentando encender la chimenea pero sus habilidades en este terreno son más bien escasas, me hace gracia verla luchar contra la chispa que sin remedio acaba apagándose..

-En vez de estar ahí de pie riéndote de mí podrías venir a echarme un cable no?, la próxima vez le diré a mi padre que nos busque un piso con una chimenea de gas o mejor con ayuda de cámara que haga estas cosas..

-Bueno..bueno..no te ofusques ahora mismo te ayudo, algo me enseñó Ray sobre como encender una chimenea, anda déjame a mi

Tras unos breves momentos las llamas comienzan a crepitar en la chimenea y me siento orgullosa de mi misma por haberlo conseguido, Kate se acurruca en un pequeño sillón con su portátil y una copa de vino..

-¿No sales hoy?-le pregunto extrañada porque decida quedarse un sábado por la noche en casa

-No, Elliot está fuera por negocios, así que voy a ponerme al día con unos artículos atrasados que tengo, como siga así mi editor me echará a pesar de las donaciones de mi padre al periódico..

-Eres una exagerada sabes que tienes un gran talento, ningún editor prescindiría de ti, te dejo trabajar tranquila, yo voy a trabajar también un poco..

Corro a mi habitación pero lejos de empezar a trabajar, estoy deseando abrir mi correo esperando alguna noticia de Christian, no me ha llamado en todo el día y estoy preocupada, ya me aviso de que tendría el fin de semana ocupado con una fusión de empresas pero siempre encuentra algún hueco para contactar conmigo, abro el correo con la ilusión de un niño la mañana de navidad solo para encontrar dos correos publicitando varios artículos, mi diosa interior se enfurruña y se mete en la cama enrollándose con el edredón mientras mi conciencia sonríe diciendo que él no siempre puede estar pendiente de mi que soy una niña caprichosa,la ignoro totalmente, pero estoy molesta, voy a la cocina intentando llenar mi desesperación con algún buen bocado y algo de vino.

Kate sigue enfrascada en su trabajo y no quiero molestarla con mis tonterías, asi que me preparo un tentempié y una copa del vino que tanto le gusta a él y vuelvo a mi habitación, acurrucándome en el sofá, pongo la televisión con la esperanza de que mi mente se distraiga y deje de pensar en Christian, paso por varios canales sin que nada me llame la atención mientras saboreo una tostada con queso y salmón, aun no he dado el segundo bocado cuando mi corazón se para en seco y siento como si el aire abandonara mis pulmones por completo, allí en la pantalla aparece mi dios personal, siempre me sorprende lo guapo y carismático que es, están retransmitiendo en directo una gala benéfica a favor del ala de pediatría de un hospital de Seattle, a su lado una morena despampanante sonríe a la cámara mientras le agarra del brazo, en termina la entrevista con un cordial saludo y se aleja hacia el interior con su acompañante.

De repente recuerdo que tengo que respirar, mis pensamientos van a mil por hora, estoy petrificada, apenas puedo mover ningún musculo y de repente algo se activa como un resorte, salgo corriendo de la habitación buscando mi abrigo y las llaves de casa de Christian, Kate se asombra al verme tan agitada y sale a mi encuentro..

-¿Qué pasa Ana?-en su rostro empieza a reflejarse la preocupación

-Tengo que ir a ver a Christian es importante tengo que..tengo que…-y sin poder remediarlo las lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, me siento tan estúpida, quiero salir corriendo y esconderme en el fin del mundo

-Pero que ha pasado..te has peleado con él?-Kate me zarandea intentando hacerme reaccionar.

-No…yo …solo quiero verle, necesito verle…no te preocupes te llamare después-consigo balbucear mientras salgo por la puerta del apartamento.

Conduzco a toda prisa por la ciudad hacia el lujoso piso de Christian, la voz de mi conciencia me regaña diciéndome que a él no le gustaría que condujera tan temerariamente y yo la mando a freír espárragos diciéndole que me importa un rábano lo que le guste a Christian Grey.

Aparco el coche en una de las plazas del sótano y me subo en el ascensor, el trayecto se me hace eterno, aunque pensar que él no está allí que esta en algún lugar con otra mujer, cenando, riendo..es algo que apenas puedo soportar. Las puertas se abren en el hall que precede a la casa de Christian, abro la puerta y desactivo la alarma, no hay nadie ni siquiera la señora Jones parece estar por aquí, me acurruco en el sofá intentando calmar la marea de sensaciones que me invaden y sin saber como me quedo dormida.

Despierto confusa, todo esta oscuro, ya no estoy en el salón, reconozco la habitación, duermo casi todas las noches entre esas sabanas pero hoy no esta él conmigo, afuera una tormenta se ha desatado y azota con fuerza los cristales. Respiro hondo y decido ir en busca de la persona que me ha traído hasta aquí, mi cincuenta sombras.

Bajo despacio las escaleras y se que está allí incluso antes de verlo, su sola presencia me turba los sentidos y hace que anhele todo lo que su cuerpo me ofrece, pero debo ser fuerte me repito como un karma. Lo veo en el sofá frente a la chimenea esta tan arrebatador, la luz del fuego le esculpe su cara de Adonis, sostiene una copa en sus manos y sus increíbles ojos grises parecen perdidos en un mar de pensamientos oscuros, entonces se que algo pasa y un terror me recorre la espalda

-Christian…-mi voz sale apenas hecha un susurro pero él se vuelve hacia mi y yo me detengo en seco, sus ojos se han vuelto la muralla impenetrable que eran antes, me miran con una frialdad infinita y de repente sus labios se abren para soltar la frase que siempre es preludio de una tormenta.

-Anastasia….tenemos que hablar..

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Hola a tod s los lectores de este fic, es mi primera incursión en un fic de un libro pero como a tantos me fascino la historia, así que aquí os dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste la historia y me dejen sus comentarios para ir sabiendo su opinión y asi ir mejorando nos vemos en el capitulo 2.


	2. Dudas

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capitulo 2:Dudas

-Anastasia…tenemos que hablar…

Su voz me paraliza o quizá sea que no quiero escuchar lo que viene a continuación, mi diosa interior se ha encerrado bajo llave y escucha música a toda potencia.

Quiero salir de allí, quiero meterme entre sus sabanas y aspirar su olor hasta que todo haya pasado, pero sus penetrantes ojos me impiden mover un milímetro de mi cuerpo, junto todo el coraje que me queda para hacerle la pregunta que me lleva castigando la mente toda la noche.

-¿Quién es ella?...te he visto en la gala…

-Ven, vamos a la cocina tienes que cenar algo-como siempre su tono de voz no admite discusión ha estas alturas ya he aprendido que seguirle la corriente es la mejor forma de comunicarme con él.

De mala gana le acompaño hasta la inmensa cocina y me acomodo en un taburete mientras sigo con la mirada como se desenvuelve, es pura armonía, sus movimientos son firmes y a la vez suaves, el calor que siempre aparece cuando le tengo cerca empieza a subirme por el cuerpo y mi diosa interior asoma curiosa un ojo por un resquicio de la puerta, y me enfado conmigo misma por tener tan poco autocontrol, debería estar echa una furia, debería echarle en cara que me mintiera sobre sus planes y en vez de eso aquí estoy como una niña pequeña esperando que él me haga caso, que me haga suya como todas las noches, incluso que me lleve al cuarto de juegos, sin duda pierdo todo control sobre mi misma en su presencia.

Su voz vuelve a sonar firme mientras pone delante de mi un plato de raviolis en salsa de setas y una copa de vino rosado que sin duda ira perfectamente con el sabor de la pasta.

-Come…

-Christian…yo..

-He dicho que comas no habrá explicaciones hasta que hayas comido algo, he avisado a Kate de que llegaras mas tarde, Taylor te llevará y mañana te mandaré tu coche..

El escalofrío de terror vuelve a recorrerme la espalda, me está diciendo claramente que no pasaré allí la noche, ni siquiera sé si mañana podré volver y de repente siento una furia incontrolable que se apodera de mi..

-Es por la morena de la gala verdad?!has encontrado una nueva sumisa que está dispuesta a darte todo lo que yo no quiero, te has cansado de la vainilla, las rosas y los corazones.. pues no voy a quedarme aquí para escucharlo..me oyes!

Como una bala me levanto del taburete y voy al sofá en busca de mi abrigo y mi bolso, tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible o me romperé en mil pedazos delante de él y no pienso darle esa satisfacción..

Antes de que me de cuenta él está a mi lado y me sostiene el brazo con firmeza, no puedo retener mas las lagrimas estallando en un sollozo sonoro que no puedo reprimir su contacto ha sido demasiado para mi.

-Anastasia no te vayas..por favor…yo no puedo verte así-la dulzura ha vuelto a sus ojos, me mira como si me viera por primera vez mientras limpia las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

De repente me atrae hacía si y me besa con fuerza, es un beso duro, anhelante de deseo, busca desesperadamente mi lengua como si buscara allí un refugio y yo le correspondo con la misma ansia de él, poco a poco nos separamos ambos tenemos el aliento entrecortado por la pasión y el deseo, yo busco de nuevo su boca pero él se aparta con cuidado

-¿Qué esta pasando Christian?-mi voz ha sonado mas grave de lo que pretendía pero algo le esta pasando a mi cincuentas sombras, algo que lo está apartando de mi

Cae rendido en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza, yo me siento a su lado manteniendo la distancia, no soportaría que me volviera a rechazar, y observo su escultural silueta digna de un museo, por fin rompe el silencio..

-Anastasia…yo..te necesito, como nunca jamás he necesitado nada, sin ti todo lo demás no tiene sentido, ni mis empresas, ni el dinero, todo pierde el valor..

Sus palabras me reconfortan, y siento que se alivia un poco la presión de mi pecho, ahora parece un pobre niño perdido, quiero arrullarlo en mis brazos y hacerle ver que todo irá bien, pero solo era la calma que precedia a la tormenta.

-Pero…no puedo seguir manteniéndote a mi lado, es egoísta por mi parte hacerte participe de mi estilo de vida y yo…tengo necesidades especiales ya lo sabes..

Siento que el mundo se hunde bajo mis pies, lo sabía ha encontrado a alguien que le ofrece lo que necesita, no soy suficiente nunca lo he sido, y ahora me echa de su lado para poner a una sumisa completa..

-Entiendo…entonces ya no pinto nada aquí, querras hacer sitio para tu nueva sumisa así que me marcho-el dolor se abre paso por mi cuerpo debo irme o no seré capaz de dar un paso

-Taylor te llevará, estará abajo esperando..

-No! No quiero nada de ti, te devolveré tus cosas en cuanto pueda..

-Anastasia se razonable, es muy tarde y no estas en condiciones de conducir..

-Te he dicho que no! Y deja ya de tratarme como a una niña, me iré en mi coche ya no te tiene que importar lo que me pase!

Corro hacia el ascensor tanto como puedo, mi conciencia asiente con reproche diciendo _"ya te lo dije" _ y yo la aplasto mentalmente con furia, aun no soy consciente de lo que ha pasado, conduzco como envuelta por un sueño del que quiero despertar, consigo llegar a casa a duras penas, ahora me muevo por inercia, giro la llave y camino hasta mi habitación dejando libre el dolor que me aplasta el corazón y me oprime el pecho, Kate entra asustada en la habitación y corre hacia a mi..

-Ana…estas bien? Que ha pasado?

-Kate..yo…yo.. lo he perdido..-y esa verdad por fin materializada en un frase abre una brecha que no se si algún día seré capaz de cerrar.

_Mientras en el apartamento de Christian Grey.._

-Señor…

-Se ha ido….

-¿cree que ha sido buena idea hacerle creer eso?

-Que crea eso es mejor que la verdad, no soportaría la verdad ni yo soportaría que la supiera….ya no puedo protegerla

Un vaso estalla en mil pedazos en su mano mientras siente como su alma se despedaza y whisky, sangre y lágrimas se funde por igual en su alfombra.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **bueno espero que por ahora les vaya gustando,y sigan leyendo los sucesivos capítulos, gracias por los reviews, seguire esforzándome para que la trama os guste y entretenga. Nos vemos en el capitulo 3.


	3. Una invitación inesperada

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 3: Una invitación inesperada.

Una semana, una semana ha pasado ya desde aquella fatídica noche, mi vida se ha convertido en una serie de acciones monótonas que transcurren a lo largo de los días, uno tras otro pasan sin que yo sea apenas consciente de ello, me miro en el espejo y veo a una extraña de ojos vacíos y cara demacrada.

Kate está muy pesada, sé que intenta animarme, pero nada en el mundo podrá llenar el vacío que Christian Grey ha dejado en mi pecho, hoy es domingo y ha ido a comer con sus padres después de cuantiosas insistencias he declinado la invitación para acompañarla, no me veo con fuerzas de aguantar una reunión social, solo quiero meterme en la cama y que el tiempo pase.

A pesar de todo sigo persiguiendo su pista como una de esas fans enloquecidas que se ven en los conciertos de los grupos musicales más populares, leo todo lo que le hace referencia, me paso las horas en internet buscando cualquier noticia que hable de él, sé que así solo consigo hacer más hondo el hueco de mi pecho, pero es algo que no puedo controlar.

Mi diosa interior a desertado, debe haber buscado un sitio más cálido para habitar que este cascarón vacío, pulso la tecla de siguiente y sigo mirando artículos sobre mi adorado Christian, el que aparece en la pantalla habla de un próximo evento relacionado con el lanzamiento de una nueva tecnología informática que permitirá a los hospitales agilizar los procesos de diagnósticos y así facilitar a los pacientes sus resultados en la mitad de tiempo, será en dos días en una de las mansiones Grey, y sin poder evitarlo rememoro todas las fiestas a las que asistí a su lado, las escapadas a la casita del embarcadero, el baile de máscaras, sus muchas reuniones sociales…ahora todo aquello me parece un sueño del que me despertaran con una sacudida, no puedo soportarlo y apago directamente el ordenador.

Decido salir a que me dé un poco el aire, hoy vuelve a estar nublado y amenaza lluvia, el viento helado me reconforta y alivia un poco esta carga tan pesada que me invade cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, paseo sin rumbo fijo perdida en una marea de gente, pero me siento terriblemente sola, mis pasos me llevan al centro de la ciudad donde un despliegue de tiendas de lujo se expande en todas direcciones, paro en uno de ellos en el que se puede contemplar vestidos de alta costura, el tipo de vestido que él elegía para mí, y me rio de mi misma por verle en todas las cosas que me rodean.

La puerta de la boutique se abren y salen dos ayudantes cargando un sin fin de bolsas, los sigo con la mirada y el mundo a mi alrededor se para en seco, allí en la acera esta Taylor acomodando las bolsas en el bmw 4x4 de Christian, la morena despampanante de la otra noche hace su aparición pocos segundos después y siento que voy a morirme allí mismo, ¿porque de todos los lugares del mundo mis pasos han tenido que traerme aquí?, estoy destrozada, un resquicio de mi mente aun se negaba a creer que él me hubiera sustituido, pero allí estaba la prueba viviente de ello, intento escabullirme pero de repente oigo mi nombre de los labios de esa mujer..

-Anastasia Steel?-no quiero volverme pero una necesidad imperiosa de saber quien es esa mujer, porque me ha robado lo que mas quería en el mundo se abre en mi mente y decido encararla.

-Perdona creo que no nos conocemos- le digo en tono neutral, no le voy a dar la satisfacción de verme hecha un despojo, aunque mi atuendo y mi cara lo dicen todo.

-No personalmente, me llamo Diana, soy…una amiga de Christian- esa pausa me indica que es mucho mas que una amiga, ambas lo sabemos pero quiere dejármelo claro- es un placer conocerte por fin he oído hablar mucho de ti..

-Pues que raro porque yo no he oído ni una palabra de ti-la rabia se apodera de mi, pero quien narices se cree que es

-Es normal supongo, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con Christian, me gustaría que algún día charláramos más tranquilas- abre su bolso con una teatralidad exagerada, saca un sobre y me lo tiende- porque no vienes a la fiesta que daremos en dos días, seguro que a Christian le encanta verte y así podremos hablar

Estoy que muerdo, me dan ganas de borrarle esa falsa sonrisa a tortas, no le basta con haberme apartado de su lado, ahora quiere refregármelo en mis propias narices, me encantaría arrancarle esa coleta de un tirón, pero allí ante mis ojos esta la llave para volver a verle y esa idea es mucho mas poderosa que la de arrastrar a esa pedante estúpida por toda la avenida principal.

-Gracias, no se si podré ir, pero lo intentaré- agarro el sobre que me tiende y lo guardo en mi bolso como el mas preciado de mis tesoros, ella sigue sonriéndome y las ganas de patearle el trasero vuelven con mas fuerzas.

-Espero que asistas, ha sido un placer Anastasia- y sin mas desaparece en el interior del coche.

Taylor me saluda con la mano y veo en sus ojos algo de compasión, le devuelvo el saludo siendo consciente de que tengo que dar una imagen lamentable, entre el chándal, mi pelo alborotado y mis ojeras de una semana debo parecer una indigente.

Llego a casa envuelta en un mar de dudas, me muero por verle, pero eso significaría verle con ella y la sola idea me derrumba el alma, pero si no voy ella habrá ganado la partida, esa idea hace que una llama arda en mi interior por primera vez en una semana me siento viva, tengo un nuevo objetivo, puede que ella le ofrezca lo que necesita pero yo puedo darle algo mucho mas importante, no voy a rendirme.

Abro el armario y miro cuales son mis mejores opciones, y maldigo la hora en que le devolví a Christian toda la ropa que me compró, no puedo aparecer vestida de rebajas ante ella, tendré que pedirle prestado algo a Kate, las horas pasan sin que apenas me de cuenta, estoy emocionada, al fin consigo comer algo decente, tras una buena cena, regreso a mi habitación y decido trabajar un poco para mantener la mente ocupada, abro mi correo para ver si me han mandado los manuscritos que necesitaba, y allí en la pantalla aparece su nombre en la bandeja de entrada, mi diosa interior acaba de aterrizar con una falda hawaiana y un bikini de coco, mientras baila sin parar el hula-hula.

Temblando como una hoja abro el correo, y lo leo con ansia

_**De: Christian Grey**_

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero 19:07**_

_**Para: Anastasia Steel**_

_**Asunto: Gala de Lanzamiento.**_

_**Querida señorita Steel ya me han informado que ha sido invitada a la gala de pasado mañana, quisiera reafirmar esa invitación personalmente, a pesar de todo me muero por volver a verla, sinceramente…**_

_**Christian Grey**_

Presidente "ansioso" de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho, no puedo controlar las emociones que me invaden, estoy tan feliz que quisiera gritar, mi conciencia mi reprocha mi actitud recordándome quien me ha invitado en realidad, la aparto de un manotazo, no quiero que nada me estropee este momento, con el cuerpo aun en modo batidora por la emoción que me embarga me dispongo a contestarle..

_**De: Anastasia Steel**_

_**Fecha: 8 de Enero 21:35**_

_**Para: Christian Grey**_

_**Asunto: Gala de Lanzamiento**_

_**Señor Grey me complace comunicarle que he encontrado un hueco en mi agenda para asistir a su acontecimiento, así pues me despido hasta el momento de nuestro encuentro. Cordialmente..**_

_**Anastasia Steel**_

Estoy muy orgullosa de mi email, no he dejado entrever ninguna emoción, no se lo pienso poner fácil, pero a pesar de ello mi diosa interior ya se esta probando toda clase de modelitos provocativos….

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que vayáis abriendo boca para la fiesta que se aproxima llena de emociones e intrigas jeje hasta entonces me despido hasta el capitulo 4, y de nuevo muchas muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejan eso me anima mucho a continuar See you!


	4. Baile de sombras

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 4: Baile de sombras

Siento mariposas en el estómago, hace un rato que entre en fase de pánico cuando Kate insistió en arreglarme el pelo y maquillarme, no estoy acostumbrada a ver la imagen que me devuelve el espejo, me he decidido por un vestido color champan de corte largo y escote palabra de honor, que me realza la figura, un semirecogido deja caer algunas ondas por mi hombro derecho mientras pequeñas perlas doradas adornan el resto, el maquillaje suave pero impactante hace el resto, debo reconocer que Kate ha hecho un gran trabajo, no hay nadie como ella para sacar de los demás el mayor partido, lo que peor llevo son los zapatos, demasiados altos no estoy acostumbrada y la idea de hacer la misma entrada que cuando conocí a Christian en su despacho hace que se me revuelva el estómago, Kate me esta dando los último retoques cuando suena el portero automático.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Kate deja la brocha y sale corriendo a atender a quien quiera que este en el portal- es para ti Ana un coche enviado por industrias Grey para llevarte a la fiesta, vaya nuestros galán vuelve a las andadas..

-Déjalo Kate, es simple cortesía es algo superior a él, tiene que controlarlo todo, ya lo sabes. Creo que ya estoy lista, ¿Qué tal estoy?

-Vas a causar sensación nena, vas hacer que Christian Grey se derrita como un polo en pleno agosto

-Eso espero…le echo tanto de menos

-Pero escúchame Ana nada de caer rendida a la primera de cambio, mantente fuerte, dale a probar un poco de su propia medicina..

Eso es mas fácil de decir que de hacer, pienso mientras recojo el chal y el pequeño bolso de strass en el que apenas cabe mi móvil y el pintalabios, pensar en que en pocos minutos le veré hace que vuelvan las mariposas, inspiro hondo para intentar calmarme mientras me despido de Kate que me desea suerte.

Abajo una preciosa limusina blanca me esta esperando, un apuesto chofer sostiene la puerta para que entre, nunca me deja de asombrar el estilo de Christian hace que cualquier cosa como un corto trayecto se convierta en todo un acontecimiento. Me acomodo en el enorme asiento en el cual podrían entrar 10 personas mas cómodamente, pienso que es un despilfarro pero me alegra que aun tenga esos detalles conmigo.

Unos 20 minutos después estamos frente una vasta extensión de terreno, donde un resplandor se intuye al final de una loma, las verjas que cierran la entrada a la finca se abren tras identificarse el conductor, tardamos otros 5 minutos en atravesar un mundo de jardines y por fin ante mi aparece una inmensa mansión, incluso mas grande que la de los padres de Christian, eso hace que mi nerviosismo vaya en aumento y por el contrario mi confianza empieza a caer en picado. La limusina se detiene frente a las enormes puertas de entrada donde un sinfín de invitados ascienden por la escalinata y se pierden en el interior de la mansión, la puerta se abre y el chofer me ayuda a descender tendiéndome la mano gentilmente, yo me aferro a ella como un salvavidas temiendo caer de bruces al primer paso que dé, de repente me siento demasiado pequeña para ese mundo de luces, joyas y lujo, deseo pasar desapercibida y esconderme en algún rincón donde nadie note mi presencia, pero la diosa de mi interior protesta enérgicamente, he venido a buscar lo que me pertenece y comportarme como un ratón asustadizo no va ayudarme, así que alzo la cabeza, respiro hondo y subo las escaleras lo mas elegantemente que sé, sigo la marea de gente hasta un hermoso jardín trasero en el que cabrían dos campos de fútbol perfectamente, busco con la mirada con la esperanza de ver a Christian pero es imposible, hay demasiada gente, así que decido mezclarme con los invitados, un camarero me ofrece una copa de champagne crystal, el favorito de Christian como no, y yo me bebo media de una sentada esperando calmar mis nervios, pero mi conciencia me recuerda mis anteriores experiencias poco exitosas con el alcohol y esta vez decido hacerle caso, lo único que faltaba era Christian y miss universo me encontraran borracha en algún rincón.

Paseo tranquila entre ese mar de abogados, médicos de prestigio, hombres de negocios y elegantes mujeres que parecen recién salidas de un desfile de moda, empiezo a no estar tan orgullosa de mi aspecto, debería haber optado por algo mas sencillo, sigo bebiendo pequeños sorbos de mi copa mientras observo la muchedumbre que se agolpa a mi alrededor y pienso que juntando todas las fortunas presenten seguramente se podría acabar con la pobreza del mundo entero.

De repente se abre la multitud y lo veo, está mas guapo de lo que puedo recordar, lleva un esmoquin con una fina corbata negra, la chaqueta le realza su escultural espalda, lleva el pelo peinado hacia atrás y sostiene en sus manos una copa mientras habla con un grupo de hombre de mediana edad. Me quedo embelesada mirándolo, que criatura podría resistirse ante tan visión, mi diosa interior empieza a dar pequeñas palmada de niña pequeña ilusionada, y como si notara mi presencia gira la cabeza hacia mi y sus ojos me atraviesan con una mirada llena de sorpresa, deseo e impaciencia, yo me quedo petrificada sin saber muy bien que hacer, veo que el se despide cordialmente y se dirige hacia mi, las mariposas se han marchado ahora tengo un tornado directamente plantado en el estómago y apenas puedo respirar cuando se para enfrente de mi..

-Señorita Steel debo decir que es la mejor visión que he tenido en muchos días, esta usted realmente bella esta noche, te he estado esperando, temí que no vinieras

-Bueno no siempre me invitan a actos de tal calibre señor Grey, dele las gracias a su nueva….acompañante- no se muy bien porque he dicho eso, pero me alegra al ver su reacción, está molesto y una sombra cruza sus ojos.

-No es lo que tú piensas Anastasia..

-No? Pues entonces dime que es

-Este no es momento ni lugar, quiero que entiendas que nada ha cambiado, pero es superior a mi necesitaba verte, yo..

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, Anastasia querida no sabía que habías llegado- Diana ha aparecido detrás de Cristian, esta espectacular con un vestido negro de encaje con incrustaciones de cristal negro que deja al descubierto un hombro y una abertura lateral deja entrever sus larguísimas piernas, para rematar lleva sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo que realzan sus ojos, es una diosa en toda regla y yo me siento menguar a su lado- Christian eres malo, porque no me has avisado, sabes las ganas que tenía de compartir un rato con ella..

Christian la mira de una manera que no puedo comprender, como si solo ellos supieran que se oculta tras esa mirada y sin embargo parece haber algo amenazante en ella.

-Acabo de saber que ha llegado, y ahora me disponía ha enseñarle las instalaciones, no conoce esta propiedad y quería mostrársela, después tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella..-Christian me rodea la cintura y me aprieta contra si, su contacto hace que esa corriente ya tan bien conocida me recorra entera, añoraba tanto su contacto, su firmeza y la protección que supone estar en sus brazos que todo lo demás me importa un pimiento.

-Muy bien querido, entonces después nos veremos Anastasia querida y a ti también- sin saber como me veo contemplando como Diana besa en los labios a Christian, siento que mi corazón se para, y me suelto violentamente del brazo que me retiene y salgo disparada maldiciendo los tacones que me hacen correr como un pato mareado.

Christian me sigue, gritando mi nombre y a los pocos metros me alcanza, reteniéndome con fuerza yo me resisto todo lo que puedo.

-Ana para! Estas montando una escena-su voz suena imperiosa y yo dejo de revolverme, pero empiezo a sollozar intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazan en mi garganta.

-Suéltame por favor, deja que me vaya, he cometido un error al venir aquí, creí..-apenas puedo hablar y Christian me arrastra a una zona boscosa donde ya nadie puede vernos

-Ana, tienes que mantenerte alejada de Diana me entiendes- su voz suena alarmada, nunca lo había visto así- he intentado por todos los medios alejarte de ella

-¿Quién es esa mujer? Y porque le has correspondido el beso Christian si dices que no es lo que pienso- el pánico se hace patente en mi voz

-Anastasía…yo…yo no puedo hablar de esto, pero tienes que hacerme caso, debes alejarte de ella y… de mi

-Ya estas otra vez! ,me atraes con una mano y me alejas con la otra, estoy harta de tus juegos Grey

-No es un juego joder! No lo entiendes! No entiendes que estoy pasando los peores días de mi vida, que es superior a mis fuerzas que sabía lo que pretendía Diana con la invitación pero el deseo de verte es mas fuerte que yo!

Su mirada se ha intensificado mientras me atrapa contra un árbol, no puedo moverme y tampoco deseo moverme, su calor me envuelve, siento el deseo nacer desde lo mas hondo de mi, pasan unos segundos que parecen una eternidad, ahora nos miramos a los ojos diciendo todo lo que no somos capaces con palabras, ahora su voz se vuelve un susurro dulce cuando pega sus labios a los mios pero sin rozarse

-¿Qué me has hecho señorita Steel? Vas a volverme completamente loco, has hecho que pierda el control y yo jamás pierdo el control..

-Christian yo…-y antes de que pueda pronunciar una palabra mas sus labios se funden con los mios.

Lentamente nos enzarzamos en un baile lento y delicioso que hace vibrar cada resquicio de mi ser, sus brazos me envuelven mientras el deseo crece hasta que no podemos refrenarlo más..

-Anastasia necesito hacerte mía aquí y ahora…

-Si Christian por favor quiero ser tuya..-mi voz es apenas un jadeo, y siento como las manos de Christian recorren mi cuerpo hasta encontrar la cremallera de mi vestido que baja lentamente mientras me derrito en un mar de sensaciones.

Yo hago lo mismo, primero la chaqueta y después busco a tientas los botones de su camisa que desabrocho uno a uno hasta liberar su perfecto torso, y me pierdo me pierdo en él, en lo que me hace sentir, en sus caricias, en los lugares que recorre su lengua, y allí bajo la luz de la luna hacemos el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

-Anastasia tenemos que volver…-la voz de Christian me saca de mi nirvana personal, de repente su actitud ha vuelto a cambiar, se ha vestido y me tiende el vestido que yo recojo algo confusa

-Christian, esto no puede seguir así me tienes que contar que esta pasando

-No Ana, es cierto que no puede seguir asi, esta será la última noche que nos veamos

-No puedes hacer el amor conmigo de esa manera y después echarme así, no pienso permitir que hagas eso..

-No voy a discutir ahora, vamos!

Termino de vestirme y regresamos a la fiesta, la gente parece alborotada y cuchichean entre ellos, debe haber pasado algo mientras no estábamos, miro a Christian para preguntarle que pasa, pero su rostro se ha convertido en una máscara, sigo su mirada hasta un pequeño escenario donde Diana sonríe y se acerca al micrófono..

-Ahí estas querido, te hemos estado buscando, es hora de hacer el anuncio, quieres acercarte..

No entiendo nada, de que esta hablando esa mujer, vuelvo otra vez la mirada hacia Christian que me suelta y avanza hacia el escenario, justo cuando pasa por mi lado susurra unas palabras que me hielan la sangre..

-Lo siento…

Lo veo dirigirse hasta el lado de Diana que lo besa castamente mientras alza la copa..

-Perdonad que usemos este evento para anunciar algo así, pero no queremos ocultarlo por mas tiempo, queremos compartir nuestra felicidad con todos los presentes, Christian y yo vamos a casarnos…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 4, espero que le haya gustado, estoy intentando subir rápido los capítulos, intentare hacer mas largo los episodios esque no quiero que se aburran tampoco XD, nos vemos el cap. 5!


	5. Oscuridad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 5: Oscuridad

Todo a mi alrededor pasa a cámara lenta, se oyen ecos lejanos de risas y brindis por la felicidad de los novios, pasan por mi lado sin que yo apenas los vea, mi mente clama por salir de allí pero mi cuerpo se niega a obedecerme, solo puedo ser espectadora de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor, si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar, ruego que alguien me despierte, pero todo prosigue igual, la orquesta ha empezado a tocar pero yo apenas puedo oírla, alguien me empuja, todos quieren felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Por fin mi cuerpo reacciona, comienzo a deslizarme lentamente hacia la salida, un paso, otro paso y otro paso más, solo debo centrarme en seguir caminando y podré salir de esta pesadilla, oigo mi nombre en la lejanía pero no puedo parar, si paro me hundiré en la oscuridad que me rodea, debo seguir, algo me retiene y me empuja a una de las habitaciones.

Esta oscuro y apenas puedo distinguir nada, pero su voz me llega clara como la luz de la mañana..

-Anastasia, Anastasia dime algo por favor…-su voz suena angustiada pero soy incapaz de reaccionar, va a casarse con ella, dijo que no quería una relación normal, y ahora va a casarse- Ana me estás asustando reacciona!

Me vuelvo para mirarle, mi dulce cincuentas sombras me mira angustiado, la preocupación en su rostro es evidente y de repente todo pasa ante mis ojos como si lo viera por primera vez, el sexo entre los árboles, su cambio de actitud, el anuncio de su compromiso, el beso apasionado que siguió al anuncio, y salgo del aturdimiento con un tirón violento para soltarme de sus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme..

-Anastasia..

-Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre!, lo sabias…lo sabias y aun así me has arrastrado a tus brazos, eres un maldito sádico! Esto es lo que te gusta no? Verme sufrir

Noto el profundo dolor que mis palabras le han causado, un torbellino de emociones comienza a hacerse presa de mí, ira, tristeza, impotencia…

-Tú no lo entiendes, por favor Anastasia, tienes que comprender..

-¿Cómo quieres que comprenda que te vas a casar con otra?-mi voz ha subido tres tonos – y tú tampoco me explicas que está pasando

-yo..no puedo, pero quiero que comprendas algo, no es el amor lo que me mueve, esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos

-Y pretendes que me crea eso, que razón puede haber entonces, dime de una vez quien es esa mujer Christian.

-Ella…ella es..

De repente la puerta del estudio se abre, y aparece Diana, nos mira a ambos con esa sonrisa que me dan ganas de aplastarle una pala contra ella, se dirije hacia Christian y le susurra algo al oído, él baja la mirada, poco después abandona la habitación, porque? Porque tiene esta mujer ese poder sobre él, parece anularle la voluntad, de repente una bombilla se enciende en mi mente, su relación con ella parece ser mas bien de ama y sumiso, y si es eso?, miles de preguntas me asaltan y me confunden.

Ella sigue sonriéndome pero veo claramente la hostilidad en sus ojos, se pasea por la habitación como un depredador esperando que su presa baje la guardia, acaba frente al escritorio apoyándose en el.

-Querida Anastasia no deberías estar encerrada a oscuras con el prometido de otra mujer, no es adecuado, ya sabes lo que le gusta a la gente un buen chisme

-él ha sido quien me ha arrastrado hacia aquí, debería darte mi enhorabuena supongo

-Muchas gracias querida, sé que tu relación con Christian ha sido…como lo diría especial- suelta la última palabra con desprecio malamente disimilado- pero ya sabes a veces el pasado puede más que el simple deseo

-No sé que estás insinuando pero mi relación con él ha sido mucho más que el simple deseo

-Vaya pues eso no es lo que le parece a él, pero no te preocupes, ninguna mujer podría resistir sus encantos, todas y cada una de sus sumisas se han enamorado de él, causa claro está de que Christian las dejara, no sé si sabes que se siente algo incómodo con las relaciones interpersonales- parece relamerse como un gato antes de hincarle el diente a algo apetitoso- comprende que me preocupe, contigo parece que ha cambiado su patrón, y eso no me gusta nada, así que quiero darte un consejo querida, si sigues obsesionada con Christian vas a salir mal parada

-Suena mas a amenaza que ha consejo

-Tómalo como quieras, no soy una mujer celosa, pero a Christian y a mi nos une el pasado, nunca podrá romper ese vinculo mientras yo no lo rompa, y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, aferrarte a él solo hará que sufras querida

-Ese es mi problema, creo que no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, será mejor que me vaya- agarro el picaporte con decisión para salir de allí lo antes que pueda

-Una última cosa preciosa, por supuesto estas invitada a la boda, quisiera que todos los que aman a Christian estén presentes en el momento mas importante de su vida..

Salgo de allí sin mirarla, esa mujer es veneno en estado puro, no puedo pensar con claridad, quiero irme a casa, y llorar, llorar por él hasta que no me queden lágrimas, que se lleven con ellas todo lo que siento por él y olvidar, ahora esa es mi meta olvidar que alguna vez estuve enamorada de Christian Grey.

Es tarde y todo está en silencio, Kate debe de estar dormida, no quiero despertarla, la horrible realidad que me persigue será la misma por la mañana, igual no, me recuerda mi conciencia, mañana será peor estará por todas partes, periódicos, revistas, televisión…todo medio de comunicación se hará eco de la noticia, el eterno soltero Christian Grey contrae matrimonio.

Me desvisto lentamente, estoy como anestesiada, no siento nada, cada sentimiento parece haberse esfumado y lo agradezco, cuantas mas noches voy a pasar así por él, siempre me lo aviso, cuando le dije que le quería entró en pánico, me aviso que no quería una relación vainilla y no quise hacerle caso, ahora lo estoy pagando, no debí acercarme a alguien como él, mis pensamientos y recuerdos se funden en una espesa niebla mientras caigo en la dulce inconsciencia de un sueño profundo.

Es de día, la luz se filtra por las persianas de mi habitación, olvide cerrarlas anoche, no sé que hora es y tampoco me importa, sé que no será un buen día. Me levanto poco a poco, el dolor aun no ha aparecido y sigo agradecida por ello, huele a café, así que me dirijo a la cocina, ni rastro de Kate, los periódicos que suelen estar sobre la barra de la cocina todas las mañanas han desaparecido, Kate ya lo sabe, me hace gracia su intento por intentar impedir que la noticia me bombardee por todas partes, me extraña que no se haya llevado todos los televisores.

Tomo un poco de café, no me entra nada mas, y me dirijo a la ducha, la necesito desesperadamente si quiero aparentar normalidad en el trabajo, poco después salgo por la puerta, la ciudad parece la misma, pero mi mundo ha dado un giro de 180 grados, llego a la oficina y me acomodo en mi escritorio, una pila de manuscritos que debo revisar se agolpan en el, mantener la mente ocupada me ayudara, alguien toca a la puerta, es Marion mi nueva ayudante de practicas la hago pasar para que me ponga al día.

-Han llegado ya las entrevistas a los dos escritores que querías para la sección de literatura fantástica, tienes un almuerzo con a las 13:30 y…

-Que? No te quedes callada..

-Han llamado varios periodistas dicen..que quieren entrevistarte sobre tu ruptura con el señor Grey

-No voy a conceder nada, lo que haga el señor Grey con su vida ya no es asunto mio-Maldita sea, como quieren que supere todo esto si me asalta en cada esquina.

La jornada pasa, es hora de ir a casa pero me resisto, se lo que me espera allí, seguramente Kate me interrogara sobre lo que paso anoche y tendré que rememorar todo aquello, pero me rindo a la evidencia de que antes o después tendré que enfrentarme a ello, apago todo y me dispongo a salir.

Una fina llovizna cae, y yo sin paraguas debo ser la única habitante de Seatlle que sale de casa sin uno, me envalentono para salir corriendo hacia mi coche cuando noto que la lluvia ya no me cae encima, un paraguas rojo de valentino ha aparecido sobre mi cabeza, y pego un brinco al ver quien lo sostiene..

-Hola, Anastasía…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 5, la historia se enreda XD, no se si me quedo muy aburrido el capitulo espero que el siguiente me salga mejor, aun asi espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el cap.6


	6. Extrañas amistades

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 6: Extrañas amistades.

Tengo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarme de lo que ven mis ojos, nunca creí que viviera para ver esto, allí a mi lado resguardándome de la lluvia está la Señora Robinson, maldigo mi suerte cien veces, es que todas las mujeres que odio han decido martirizarme esta semana.

-Hola, Anastasia..

-Elena…que haces aquí?

-Pues he venido a buscarte, creo que es importante que hablemos ¿no crees?, un ser muy querido para las dos va a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida

-Eso…eso ya no es asunto mío, Christian ya es mayorcito, el sabrá lo que hace

-Ahí te equivocas Anastasia, conozco a Christian mejor que nadie en el mundo- frunzo el ceño al oír esa afirmación, sé que es cierto pero no quiero escucharlo, es lo que me faltaba para rematar la peor semana de mi vida -..y parecerá que es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero es pura fachada, el alma de Christian es fina como el cristal, y tú eres la única que ha conseguido traspasar la barrera que impone a todos los que le rodean, por eso necesito tu ayuda

-Tú también has traspasado esa barrera..

-Es cierto pero no de la misma manera que tú, mi relación física con Christian terminó hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo nos mueve la confianza del uno en el otro, pero hasta eso se romperá si dejamos que siga con esta locura..

-No sé que quieres que yo haga, pero es inútil, me ha dejado, me echó de su lado por propia voluntad, y no ha parado de remarcarme que me aleje de él

-Ven, vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, es hora de que sepas a quien te enfrentas.

Caminamos unas manzanas bajo el mismo paraguas en silencio, me siento incómoda a lado de esta mujer, siempre la he visto como una rival, su relación con Christian y su manera de tratarla me vuelve loca, y casi siempre era motivo de pelea entre los dos, y ahora me pide ayuda, pero si con eso consigo parar esa boda me aliaré con el mismo demonio si hace falta.

Llegamos a un acogedor café, nos sentamos en un rincón alejado del bullicio que a estas horas llena el local, pido un té y ella un capuchino, respiro hondo para calmarme, no sé lo que se avecina pero dada mi racha seguro que no será nada bueno, doy vueltas a mi cucharilla para enfriar el té, no quiero mirarla, esto es demasiado raro para mi.

-Dime que te ha parecido Diana-por su tono de voz puedo deducir que la conoce, pero eso es normal, ella parece conocer todos los secretos de Christian

-Sinceramente…una víbora-mi revelación le ha parecido gracias y suelta una leve carcajada, toma un poco de su café y vuelve la mirada hacia mi, divertida

-Si creo que ambas compartimos esa opinión y al igual que la víbora no solo es venenosa, si no que es muy peligrosa

-¿Quién es? Y que pinta en la vida de Christian..

-No tengo todas las respuestas, ella es parte de su pasado, del pasado mucho antes de que llegará a mí, cuando era un adolescente problemático, pero por lo que sé eran inseparables, era del tipo de persona que involucraba a quien tuviera al lado en todo tipo de problemas y asuntos turbios, y Christian era fácilmente manejable por aquel entonces, siempre había sido muy atractiva aunque sospecho que no era la razón por la él la buscaba, ella también venia de una familia problemática y supongo que sentía cierta empatía con ella

-Y porque dejaron de verse si estaban tan unidos

-Cuando Christian empezó a trabajar en mi casa, y comencé su adiestramiento…-siento que el estómago me sube a la garganta, no quiero escuchar otra vez como adentro a un pobre muchacho confuso en ese mundo, pero si quiero saber más de Diana tendré que guardarme mi opinión aunque de buena gana le diría lo que pienso de ella-..él empezó a dejarla de lado, ahí es cuando yo la conocí, apareció un día en mi casa y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que veía, gritaba que él le pertenecía, que no podría arrebatárselo, conseguimos que se fuera pero mientras yo llamaba a mi seguridad privada ella le dijo algo que le dejo bastante afectado, conseguí calmarle pero no paraba de repetir que no se merecía nada de nadie que nunca se podría perdonar, decidí entonces tomar cartas en el asunto..

-¿Qué hiciste?- empiezo a comprender, escucho en mi cabeza la voz de Christian repitiéndome sin parar que no era lo que yo pensaba que había algo más

-Diana al igual que Christian fue adoptaba por una buena familia, no eran de la clase de los Grey, pero si estaban bien acomodados, tenia contactos en su circulo y conseguí que la enviaran a terminar sus estudios a Europa, pero…-su voz ha bajado de tono, ahora rebusca algo en su bolso, saca un sobre pequeño y amarillento, me lo tiende mientras me hace un gesto para que lo coja-..me encontré esto en mi buzón horas antes de su partida

Abro el sobre con cuidado, el papel parece quebradizo, deslizo de su interior un trozo de papel y leo detenidamente su con contenido:

_Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla zorra_

_Pero aun no has ganado la guerra_

_Antes o después Christian será mío_

_Volveré a por él, puedes estar segura_

Se me eriza la piel al leer la nota, la sostengo con manos temblorosas, por alguna razón me ha impactado lo que he leído, realmente esa mujer oculta muy bien su verdadera forma de ser tras esa sonrisa cordial.

-nunca le dije a Christian nada sobre esa nota, la tomé como una rabieta de una niña caprichosa que ha perdido su juguete, pero los recientes acontecimientos cambian las cosas.

-Pero eso no explica el comportamiento de Christian, porque ha vuelto a su lado, ni porque ha accedido a casarse con ella.

-Algo paso entre ellos, algo que atormenta a Christian y que quiere ocultar a toda costa, incluso al extremo de casarse con ella, he intentado hablar con él pero se niega a escucharme

-Pues si a ti no quiere escucharte no sé que puedo hacer yo, me ha alejado completamente de él..

-Conozco a Christian, presionarlo no servirá de nada pero como te he dicho solo tú has conseguido superar sus barreras, él se siente cómodo cuando tiene el control, pero tú eres capaz de hacer que lo pierda, tienes que esperar que él vuelva a ti..

-no me estas escuchando, te he dicho que no quiere saber nada de mí, decidió que me fuera…

-por eso habrá que motivarle, uno de los rasgos de Christian es que es tremendamente posesivo, por mucho que te haya dicho que te vayas, te seguirá considerando como algo suyo, bien la ecuación es bastante sencilla no crees?

-¿quieres que yo…me lie con otro hombre?

-No, quiero que simules estar con otro hombre, puedes creerme aunque te haya alejado de su lado, su lado obsesivo seguirá vigilando tu bienestar, y si ve amenazado su territorio actuara

-Esto es una locura, yo no puedo hacerle eso

-Si quieres salvarlo, lo harás, pero tendrás que ser fuerte y sobre todo precavida, Diana no es alguien para tomar a la ligera, ten mucho cuidado con ella, no soltará a Christian así como así lo se bien…-parece perderse en sus recuerdos me pregunto si hay algo mas que no me ha contado, todo esto me supera, secretos, intrigas, porque no pude enamorarme de alguien con estabilidad, no creo estar segura de meterme en este tipo de embrollo, amo a Christian con todo mi ser pero no estoy segura de ser capaz de lo que la señora Robinson me propone

-Tengo que pensarlo…

-Muy bien, toma aquí tienes mi tarjeta, si decides ayudarle a recuperar su vida, llamamé, ahora tengo que irme he de resolver otros asuntos..- se levanta y me ofrece la mano, la imito y se la estrecho aunque con pocas ganas-..ha sido un placer hablar contigo Anastasia espero saber de ti pronto, chao.

Sin mas desaparece por la puerta del café, me siento agotada, como si llevara siglos sin descansar, solo quiero llegar a casa tumbarme en la cama y no levantarme hasta el mes que viene, recuerdo cuando mi mayor emoción era saltarme una clase para acompañar a Kate a comprarse algún modelito para lucir con el chico de turno, me rio sin ganas ante esa idea, que sencilla resultaba la vida antes de caerme de bruces en el despacho de Christian Grey.

Llego a casa sobre las 9 de la noche y como no Kate me esta esperando, por dios no, no estoy para mas charlas sobre esa dichosa boda, me estoy hartando de todo esto, me desplomo en el sofá de malos modos dejando claro que no quiero charlitas psicológicas.

-Kate por favor ha sido un día muy largo, no quiero hablar ahora..

-Ana estoy preocupada por ti..

-Lo sé, pero estaré bien, solo necesito sacarme esto de la cabeza, es cuestión de tiempo

-He quedado con Jose seguro que se alegra de verte, ha venido a una sesión fotográfica y ha llamado para quedar

-Ve tú quieres, yo no estoy de ánimos, quiero descansar..

-Muy bien le daré, saludos de tu parte, échate un rato y veras que mañana será un día mucho mejor..

Agradezco la soledad y el silencio, me he duchado después de picar algo y ahora paso canales sin ganas con el mando a distancia, no me apetece ver nada, mi mente da vueltas a lo que me conto la señora Robinson sobre Diana, que clase de vida le espera al lado de una arpía loca, y como atraídos por mi mente aparecen los dos en la pantalla, estoy a punto de cambiar de canal, ya he tenido sobredosis del tema por un día, cuando escucho las declaraciones que hace la radiante novia cuando le preguntan como ha sido capaz de comprometerse con el soltero de oro.

"_Estoy flotando en una nube, Christian es el hombre con que toda mujer sueña y casarnos es solo la guinda del pastel, no hay ningún secreto, cuando ha encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él lo demás ha sido fácil, las demás solo consiguieron aburrirle y decepcionarle, por eso solo eran una distracción para él pero ya ven al llegar la mujer adecuada no dudó ni un instante en pedírmelo"_

Ahora enseña el anillo de diamantes ante la cámara mientras sonríe de forma estúpida, siento que me hierve la sangre, suelto con rabia el mando en el suelo que se esparce por el suelo en varias piezas, cojo el teléfono con la rabia aun corriendo por mi venas, con que distracción eh? Vas a ver de lo que es capaz esta distracción..

-Elena…soy Anastasia Steel…lo haré

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Esta vez se me alargó un poquito más el capítulo pero era necesario para el siguiente donde Christian va a echar chispas XDDD se que me repito pero muuuuchas gracias por los comentarios. Nos vemos en el capitulo 7!


	7. Juegos peligrosos

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 7: Juegos peligrosos

Llego tarde pienso mientras miro el reloj de pulsera, no he querido contarle a Kate mis planes, seguro que se opondría tajantemente, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de donde me estoy metiendo, así que he tenido que arreglarme sola y eso supone un esfuerzo monumental para mí, tras horas de indecisión he optado por unos vaqueros ajustado y una blusa azul cielo que resalta mis ojos, unos buenos tacones y un maquillaje sutil completan el conjunto.

Tras correr lo poco que me permiten estos zapatos me planto delante del restaurante donde nos hemos citado, la señora Robinson por lo visto tiene recursos hasta para buscar quien tenga una cita falsa, entro y repaso los comensales con la vista, la foto que me envió por email estaba algo borrosa y no estoy muy segura de a quien busco, de repente un hombre apuesto de ojos increíblemente verdes me hace señas desde una mesa, me supongo que es mi futura pareja y me dirijo hacia él algo nerviosa.

-Señorita Steel es un placer conocerla, me llamo Jonathan Smith…-coge mi mano y la besa con delicadeza, siento que se me ruborizan hasta las pestañas..-por favor siéntese.

-Gra..gracias…-tomo asiento, mi nerviosismo va en aumento, mi conciencia me mira por encima de sus gafas de lectura dejando bien patente que no está de acuerdo con mi conducta.

Se acerca un camarero, tras varias consultas conmigo Jonathan ordena un suculento almuerzo y un vino exquisito para acompañarlo, mientras pide me fijo más en él, es realmente atractivo, no tanto como Christian pero es que nadie se puede comparar con él, su pelo algo alborotado es de un negro azabache por lo cual sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltan mucho más, es corpulento pero no exageradamente, y sus rasgos son dulces, transmiten calidez.

-Me permitirías tutearte…-bajo la mirada ruborizada, me ha pillado infraganti mientras lo observaba, asiento sin levantar la vista, me siento tan torpe, no tengo ni idea de como debo actuar-…la señora Lincoln me ha puesto al corriente de todo, aunque debo decir que la foto que me mandó no te hace justicia

-Gracias, bueno no sé muy bien que es lo que tengo que hacer- sueno como una cría de primaria, me siento una completa idiota

-Verás, sabemos que el señor Grey tendrá un almuerzo aquí dentro de una hora, aunque en la sala VIP, cuando comience su almuerzo uno de los camareros comentará con el que atiende su mesa que hay que llevar más vino a la mesa de la señorita Steel y desde ese punto a esperar..

-Parece algo rebuscado, no sé si dará resultado parece demasiada casualidad

-Lo que importa es lograr que la atención del señor Grey se centre en ti, aunque deberías relajarte, se supone que estas interesada en mí y se nota que estas tensa

-Lo siento…es que me resulta extraña esta situación

-Deberíamos conocernos mejor así podrás considerarme como un amigo, y tu actitud será más relajada, cuéntame algo de ti

Comenzamos hablar sobre nuestras respectivas vidas, siento que ahora la energía fluye entre nosotros, Jonathan es una persona fascinante, estudió en Harvard con una beca y se licenció el primero de su clase, ahora trabaja como asesor y persona de confianza de la señora Robinson, me pregunto si sabrá de sus aficiones especiales, me siento más cómoda y puedo hablar con más naturalidad incluso me lo estoy pasando bien, de repente su móvil comienza a sonar.

-Perdona Ana es de la oficina tengo que atender la llamada será solo un momento…-se levanta a la par que responde a la llamada alejándose hacia la salida del restaurante aprovecho para mirar mi propio móvil girándome hacia el bolso que reposa en el respaldo de la silla, maldita sea porque siempre se sale de la funda, rebusco entre todas las cosas que se apretujan en mi bolso, por fin doy con el pero no hay nada en la pantalla, lo deposito en el mismo sitio y vuelvo a mi posición.

-Hola señorita Steel…- casi me caigo de la silla del brinco que he pegado, llevándome la copa de vino por delante, Christian está sentado frente a mi con una postura relajada apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios y sus ojos posados en mí.

-Christian….que…que haces aquí?- los nervios se me han disparado en el estómago ahora desearía no haber dejado el grupo de teatro en el colegio, soy una pésima actriz

-Creo que la pregunta es a la inversa

-Yo estoy comiendo con un amigo eso es todo, creo que puedo salir con quien me dé la gana, además con quien yo coma o deje de comer ya no es asunto tuyo

-No me provoques Anastasia, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz

-Esto no te incumbe, así que márchate antes de que vuelva mi acompañante

-Tu acompañante no volverá hasta que yo quiera que vuelva

-¿Qué?! Esa llamada es cosa tuya, pero como te atreves! Es que no tienes respeto ninguno por la intimidad de los demás

-No con la intimidad de la gente que se sienta a comer contigo, parecía que te lo estabas pasando muy bien

-Pues sí, así que haz el favor de marcharte para que pueda seguir con mi cita

-¿Ahora es una cita? Creí que solo era un amigo

-Lo que sea te repito no es asunto tuyo, así que vete

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que haces con aquí con un asesor de Elena..-pero como demonios hace para saber la identidad de alguien en apenas minutos, a estas alturas sabrá hasta que número de pie calza

-Pues me crucé con ella hace unos días acompañada por Jonathan, pocos días después me llamó para invitarme a salir y acepté…-espero que la historia que se inventó la señora Robinson funcione o estaré en serios apuros, Christian no es del tipo de persona que perdone que lo manipulen

-Ajá…y desde cuando te interesa ese tipo de hombres

-Pero bueno a ti que te importa, vas a casarte recuerdas, déjame en paz de una vez

-Si crees que voy a permitir que te pasees del brazo de ese asesor mediocre es que aún no me conoces

-si quieres impedírmelo tendrás que encerrarme bajo llave…-veo un sus ojos un brillo divertido, y una media sonrisa se dibuja en su cara

-Puede que lo haga señorita Steel, no me tiente, ahora coge tu bolso nos vamos

-Pero quien te has creído que eres, no pienso irme de aquí hasta que Jonathan vuelve, me iré con el con nadie más

-Siempre has sido muy testaruda Anastasia pero yo se conseguir lo que quiero..

Veo que un camarero se dirige hacia la mesa con una nota en una bandeja de plata, en ella se lee una disculpa de Jonathan diciendo que ha tenido que regresar a la oficina urgentemente y que le perdone.

-Algún problema?- su sonrisa se amplía por su toda su cara, he conseguido lo que quería pero aun así me molesta enormemente su actitud de soy el rey del mundo

-Es que no conoces los limites, no me puedo creer que llegues a estos extremos- cojo mi bolso realmente enfadada dispuesta a marcharme, pero él se levanta y se interpone en mi camino-...ya has conseguido lo que querías me marcho así que quítate, pero si con esto crees que voy a dejar de verle estas muy equivocado

-La equivocada eres tú si piensas que voy a permitir que otro hombre se acerque a ti

-Tú vas a casarte! Con quien esté yo es mi problema

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero el resultado será el mismo, sabes que no debes jugar conmigo

-Pues vamos a ver quién gana esta vez- se acerca a mi oído y puedo sentir su dulce aliento mientras me susurra

-Vuelve a tentarme señorita Steel, sabe cuánto me gusta jugar y mucho más ganar, ya sabe que nos proponemos complacer.

Salgo disparada de allí, si me hubiera quedado me habría abalanzado sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces, aun me siento turbada por su cercanía, mi diosa interior patalea sin cesar por haber cortado de raíz su contacto, decido ir caminando para calmar los nervios, maldito Grey porque seré tan débil frente a su presencia, debo seguir el plan pero no podré soportar estar tan cerca de él sin caer rendida nuevamente.

Cuando llego a casa me encuentro a Jose con Kate tomando cerveza en el salón, me estruja en un abrazo de oso al verme y yo me rio feliz ante tal muestra de afecto, me alegro tanto de verle, mis recuerdos mas felices incluyen ha estas dos personas, me siento reconfortada de tenerlos ahora en la misma habitación, decido unirme a ellos tras cambiarme de ropa, me vendrá bien cambiar de aires por una noche

-De verdad que no te importa que me quede a dormir aquí ana

-Claro que no!, como me iba a importar, al contrario estoy encantada de que estés aquí

-En realidad acepté esta sesión para poder venir a verte estaba preocupado después…de ya sabes el compromiso de Christian y eso..

-Gracias pero estoy bien, intento no pesar demasiado en ello

-Entonces no se hable mas del tema, voy a bajar a por algo para cenar para celebrar este reencuentro!

-Te acompaño! No podrás solo con toda la comida- Kate se pone el pie y va en busca de sus abrigos, yo voy recogiendo un poco para hacer hueco en la mesa

-No tardamos Ana!- Salen disparados por la puerta entre bromas.

Estoy feliz de tener amigos como ellos, comienzo a poner platos, vasos y demás para cuando vuelvan con la cena, oigo el portero automático, me pregunto si Kate se ha olvidado las llaves, pero solo es un mensaje que dice traer un paquete para mi, cuando sube veo que traer una hermosa rosa roja envuelta en una preciosa caja de cristal, tras firmar el recibo, abro tarjeta que la acompaña

_Siento haberme marchado así_

_En compensación te invito a cenar en un sitio más intimo_

_Gracias por un almuerzo maravillo_

_Jonathan._

Sonrío al leer la nota, mientras guardo la rosa en mi cuarto no quiero preguntas cuando lleguen Jose y Kate, mientras le busco un lugar discreto pienso en Christian y en sus palabras antes de marcharme.

-Muy bien señor Grey, comienza el juego….

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno el enredo continua, y ya tenemos nuevo personaje en la rueda XD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se pierdan el próximo, creen que Christian dejara que esa cita sea tranquila? Ya veremos XD nos vemos en el capitulo 8!


	8. Luz y oscuridad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 8: Luz y oscuridad.

Acabo de salir de la ducha y me dirijo a mi cuarto con una toalla enrollada en el pelo y otra por mi cuerpo, al final Kate descubrió la rosa que me envió Jonathan por supuesto tuve una sesión intensiva de preguntas, me sentía como la sospecha de un crimen, al final se contentó con la versión de que solo es un chico que conocí a raíz de una entrevista para el trabajo, odio mentirle pero ya bastante liado está el tema como para involucrar a Kate también, esta vez se ha prestado a ayudarme, le agradezco los consejos sobre moda aunque su estilo a veces discrepa del mío, ha intentado que me ponga un vestido que a duras penas tapa lo esencial, tengo camisetas más largas que ese vestido, no pienso ponérmelo, tras unos cuantos tira y afloja sobre mi atuendo he acabado con una falda de tuvo negra que llega hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca semitransparente que deja al descubierto el hombro derecho, tacones negros de charol y un recogido desenfadado para darle un toque desenfado a mi aspecto según Kate, no estoy nada mal debo reconocer.

No tengo ni idea de adónde vamos, Jonathan se ha mostrado muy misterioso en ese aspecto, no puedo evitar preguntarme si se puede ser tan atento solo por un montaje, pero parece un buen hombre, y me fio de él.

Suena un mensaje en mi móvil, cuando lo cojo veo que es Jonathan, esta abajo esperándome, Kate parece mas emocionada que yo me repite incesantemente lo que se alegra de que empiece a olvidar a Christian y yo sonrío con pesar, pues nada está más alejado de la verdad, si supiera que esto lo hago precisamente por él.

Cuando bajo veo a Jonathan apoyado en un precioso mercedes de gama alta color platino, está realmente guapo, lleva un traje oscuro con una camisa blanca con unas finas rayas azuladas y una corbata azul cielo, pienso que le sienta muy bien los colores mientras me acerco.

- Estás preciosa esta noche Anastasia

- Muchas gracias Jonathan tú también estás muy guapo

- Pues he cogido lo primero que he encontrado en el armario- su comentario me hace reír, no sé muy bien porque pero la verdad es que me encuentro muy relajada a su lado.

Me abre la puerta del coche ayudándome a subir, no puedo evitar pensar en las primeras citas con Christian en lo nerviosa que estaba, aunque claro con Christian nada era normal ni sencillo, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al pensar en los poco momentos felices que compartí con él, en esos momentos creí que nada nos separaría.

-¿En que piensas Ana?- salgo de mi pensamientos cuando oigo la voz de Jonathan y bajo la mirada como si pudiera leer la tristeza en mis ojos

-En que aún no se dónde me llevas

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos

-Estará Christian allí…

-Esto…no, si repetimos la misma jugada seguro que nos descubren, aunque he dejado un rastro de miguitas de pan, les he dejado en la oficina dicho que esta vez no me molesten bajo ningún concepto porque tenía una cita muy importante, aunque para ser sincero es la pura verdad al fin y al cabo.

Siento que el rubor me sube a las mejillas, mi conciencia deja de leer los clásicos de Charles Dickens para prevenirme de que puede que él acabe realmente interesado por mi y que jugar con los sentimientos nunca acaba bien, yo la aparto molesta, no puede haber cosa mas ridícula, él solo intenta ayudarme, antes de que pueda reaccionar paramos enfrente de un bloque de pisos lujosos.

-Ya hemos llegado…- mientras se baja del coche yo miro el edificio que se alza enfrente mío, es increíblemente alto, de ventanales oscuros, y lo mas curioso es su forma, parece describir una espiral desde la base hasta arriba, yo desciendo cuando Jonathan abre mi puerta, sigo asombrada por el edificio.

-Por tu expresión puedo deducir que no has venido nunca ha esta parte de la ciudad

-Bien deducido, es que es precioso

-¿ A que si?, hace poco que lo han terminado, es de un arquitecto amigo mio, y en la azotea hay un precioso restaurante muy íntimo, solo puedes acceder por invitación directa de algún propietario de alguno de los pisos del edificio, ya ves tengo contactos…-me guiña un ojo divertido mientras me ofrece el brazo que yo acepto de buen grado.

Subimos los 27 pisos que separan el suelo de la azotea, cuando las puertas se abren me encuentro ante un jardín de paraíso, nunca pensé que algo así se escondiera en lo alto de un edificio unas hermosas carpas se alzan para resguardar lo que parece un pequeño jardín de estilo francés, pequeñas fuentes salpicada entre mesas vestidas de blanco con una elegante vajilla negra encima, incluso las copas son de un cristal negro con pequeños brillantes en la base y para rematar el estilo una pequeña lámpara se alza en el medio, después jardineras esparcidas por todo el espacio dejan ver flores de todo tipo y color, los árboles que franquean los alrededores le dan el último toque de ensueño al lugar.

-Es precioso…

-Si que lo es, yo me enamoré de este sitio en cuanto lo pisé, es un oasis en pleno bullicio de la ciudad

Nos acompañan a una mesa y veo que de las carpas cuelgan farolillos que le confieren al ambiente un tono cálido y acogedor, ahora me doy cuenta que también hay unas discretas estufas que proporcionan calor al lugar, es como entrar en otro mundo.

Tras pedir la cena y una botella de champagne rosado, comienza a tocar un cuarteto de cuerda, ese toque es el que faltaba para convertir este lugar en un lugar de cuento de hadas, veo que tienen habilitada una pequeña pista de baile y algunos comensales han salido a bailar.

-Vale cada vez estoy más impresionada lo reconozco..-Jonathan ríe abiertamente ante mi seguramente mi cara de asombro.

-Entonces mi plan ha sido un éxito, debo decir que sorprender a alguien que ha estado con el hombre más rico de la ciudad era todo un reto personal, pero siempre lo he dicho la magia esta en los pequeños detalles.

-Es un lugar fascinante, ojala lo pudiera disfrutar más gente, no me parece justo que solo la gente de clase alta pueda disfrutar de un sitio así

-Pero si fuera tan accesible seguramente lo convertirían en otra atracción turística y se perdería todo el encanto, y por desgracia el concepto de exclusividad normalmente va asociado a altas cantidades de dinero.

Y así nos enzarzamos en una conversación fluida mientras un desfile de platos deliciosos de alta cocina para ante nosotros, debo reconocer que estoy disfrutando, ya no recuerdo el tiempo en que me sentía tan relajada, o sí lo recuerdo pero lo bloqueo con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de un exquisito postre y de terminar la botella de Champagne, Jonathan me propone bailar, Christian no ha dado señales de vida, pensé que a estas alturas ya habría encontrado el modo de interrumpir la cena, quizá este demasiado ocupado con los preparativos de la boda, ese pensamiento me cabrea, así que decido disfrutar de mi cita realmente.

-Será un placer bailar contigo…-me levanto y me agarro a la mano que me ofrece, siento que el champagne empieza hacer efecto y las ganas de vengarme de Christian Grey va cobrando fuerza en mi interior, mi conciencia se agarra el puente de la nariz en señal de resignación me recuerda que mis actos impulsados por el alcohol nunca terminan bien, pero la ignoro, quiero que sepa lo que se siente cuando ves a quien amas en brazos de otra persona.

La melodía es suave, descubro que Jonathan es un gran bailarín, se mueve al compás de la música con elegancia y suavidad..

-Vaya no pensé que supieras bailar tan bien..

-Mi madre me dio clase de baile desde que era niño, aunque debo de reconocer que bailar contigo es mucho mejor que hacerlo con mi primo Ed llevando una falda, mis hermanas eran demasiado altas para hacerme de pareja y el único de mi estatura era él, he gastado mucho dinero en psicólogos para tratar de borrar esa imagen…-me río con ganas ante su anécdota, realmente me siento bien cuando estoy con él es tan distinto a Christian, hay luz en él, es abierto y divertido.

-Seguro que hacíais una pareja encantadora..

-Si bueno hace tanto que no me llama ni me escribe..-hace una mueca simulando un puchero y yo vuelvo a reir.

-Tienes una risa preciosa te lo habían dicho…-siento que vuelve el rubor y de repente no estoy tan segura sobre mi plan de venganza

-Gracias…

-Ana..yo.. ya sé porque estamos aquí pero…-empieza a acercarse lentamente hacía mis labios, mi conciencia ha apretado el botón de alarma pero por alguna razón no muevo ni un músculo no sé que demonios estoy haciendo sus labios están a punto de rozarme…

-Espero que sepas volar porque como muevas una pestaña más acabaras bajando en picado desde aquí..

Conozco esa voz, la orquesta a dejado de tocar, mi corazón está desbocado, he metido la pata, mi conciencia saca un enorme cartel donde pone en letras gigantes TE LO ADVERTI!, poco a poco me giro, ahí está a poco pasos de nosotros, su mirada es un glacial gris, su postura es tensa y amenazante, mierda mierda, que he hecho..

-Suéltala, ahora….-su voz apenas se eleva, es tranquila, pero su tono de voz deja ver la amenaza implícita, Jonathan me mira y me rodea con un brazo dejándome a su lado de cara a Christian.

-Pues va a ser que no quiero soltarla, a no ser que ella me lo pida claro

-Anastasia, ven conmigo..-ahora me mira directamente y siento que el estómago me da un vuelco, como siga así la cena va a volver hacer su aparición

-No creo que quiera irse contigo así que te sugiero que nos dejes terminar la velada tranquilos

-Y yo te sugiero que te apartes de ella si quieres terminar la velada con todos tus huesos intactos…-se dirige a Jonathan pero su mirada sigue clavada en mí, que debo hacer, esto se me ha ido de las manos, pero se de lo que es capaz Christian cuando está fuera de control, y no quiero que le haga daño a Jonathan.

-Ha sido una noche mágica, muchas gracias por todo, te llamaré mañana vale? Pero ahora es mejor que me vaya, tengo que hablar con él, no quiero que cometa ninguna tontería- poco a poco me separo de él y voy en busca de mi abrigo y mi bolso.

-No te tengo miedo Grey

-Pues deberías, y si no quieres ver de lo que llego a ser capaz de hacer, te alejaras de ella

-Estás demasiado insistente en separarnos para ser alguien comprometido con otra mujer..

-Solo te lo voy a repetir una vez más, aléjate de Anastasia o te daré suficientes motivos para tenerme miedo..

He recogido mis cosas y voy al encuentro de Christian, los miro a ambos, el ambiente está mucho más tenso que antes, no sé que se habrán dicho en mi ausencia pero parece que las cosas solo han ido a peor.

Christian me agarra con fuerza del brazo arrastrándome hasta el ascensor, bajamos en silencio mientras siento la energía hostil que emana de él, antes los viajes en ascensor me resultaban mucho mas estimulantes a su lado. Llegamos abajo sin que haya pronunciado una sola palabra, una sensación entre el miedo y la rabia se ha instalado en mí, no entiendo porque sigue actuando como si tuviera algún derecho sobre mí, y antes de que me arrastre hacia su coche me suelto violentamente de su brazo.

-Estoy harta de tu actitud! Pero quien te crees que eres para sacarme así y alejarme de mi acompañante, yo elegí cenar con él, que derecho tienes para presentarte aquí y montarme semejante escena

-Anastasia no voy a discutir aquí, entra en el coche

-Estas loco si crees que voy a montarme contigo en tu coche, aquí no separamos

-Ana no estoy de broma, no me obligues a meterte a la fuerza- pero bueno este tío es increíble cree que puede hacer siempre su santa voluntad, pues esta vez no se va a salir con la suya, me giro y emprendo el camino calle abajo hacia la parada de taxi más cercana, no he recorrido ni 50 metros cuando siento que mis pies se alejan del suelo.

-Muy bien tú te lo has buscado- Christian me ha cogido en volandas y me echa en su hombro como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas, yo pataleo y grito maldiciéndole pero no sirve de nada y acabo en el interior del coche.

-Taylor pon dirección a la casa del lago, la señorita Steel y yo necesitamos intimidad para hablar sobre su inapropiada conducta en estos últimos días y de la aplicación de un correctivo para modificar dicha conducta…-la mirada que me dirige mientras dice esta última frase hace que se me erice por completo la piel, trago saliva mientras el coche arranca y se funde en la espesura de la noche camino a las afueras de la ciudad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí el capítulo 8, espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido, ya sabéis que me encanta leerlos para saber su opinión acerca de como os va pareciendo el fic! Pronto el siguiente episodio Christian y Anastasia encerrados bajo el mismo techo, eso siempre promete XD Nos vemos en el capitulo 9!


	9. Calor en la nieve

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 9: Calor en la nieve.

Son las 3 de la mañana cuando siento que el coche se detiene por completo, el viaje de casi dos horas me ha adormilado, tras varios intentos inútiles por convencer a Christian de que volviéramos a Seatlle durante la primera hora de viaje, al final desistí de mi empeño y decidí dormir algo, parece que la noche va a ser muy larga.

Christian sale primero del coche, mientras le da instrucciones a Taylor para que baje el equipaje y lo meta en la casa, me quedo perpleja, ha traído hasta equipaje, ahora abre mi puerta y como si me dieran una bofetada el viento helado se cuela a través de ella, hace muchísimo frio, la humedad del lago hace el frío cale hasta los huesos, salgo de malos modos haciendo patente mi mal humor, no quiero ni mirarle así que hago todo lo posible por ignorarle, comienzo a tiritar levemente, no llevo la ropa adecuada para andar entre la nieve en mitad de ningún sitio, siento que algo se desliza sobre mis hombros, Christian se ha quitado el abrigo para colocármelo encima, eso hace que mi rabia casi desaparezca, aspiro el olor que trasmite y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le echado de menos.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada, me sorprende que no sea un mansión suntuosa, es bastante sencilla, al entrar un gran espacio abierto nos espera, todo se distribuye de forma agradable por toda la planta, la chimenea está encendida al igual que la calefacción cosa que agradezco enormemente, el lugar es cálido y hogareño, hay una cesta con frutas encima de la mesa del comedor junto a varios ramos de flores frescas distribuidos por la planta, sin duda han preparado su llegada, seguramente habría avisado incluso antes de interrumpir mi cita, sabía que conseguiría traerme y eso aviva en cierto grado mi enfado, siempre se sale con la suya.

-Taylor, acompaña a Anastasia a su habitación y deja su equipaje allí

-¿Equipaje? Pero de qué demonios estás hablando

-No pretenderás pasarte todo el fin de semana vestida así, puedes pillar una pulmonía

-No pienso quedarme todo el fin de semana aquí

-Pues creo que no tiene elección señorita Steel

-Eres…un vulgar secuestrador, sin contar el acoso y la coacción claro

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que tengas que quedarte, así que creo que es mejor que estés cómoda, encontrarás cosas para el aseo personal y ropa más apropiada dentro de la bolsa de viaje.

-Tengo que llamar a Kate para avisarla

-Podrás llamarla mañana, además visto lo bien que iba tu cita seguramente hubieras pasado la noche fuera de todos modos- siento que el pecho va a explotarme de pura rabia, lo miro con toda la ira que soy capaz de trasmitir

-Eres realmente un capullo pedante y sabelotodo Christian Grey…-subo las escaleras hecha una furia mientras Taylor me sigue de cerca.

Estoy tan enfadada que quiero golpear a ese imbécil prepotente, sabe de sobra que es el único hombre que me ha tocado, como se atreve a insinuar que me iría a la cama con el primero que apareciera. En mi bolsa encuentro un pijama y un neceser de aseo, varios jerséis, algunos vaqueros y una botas de montaña. A regañadientes me meto en la cama e intento conciliar el sueño, si quiero lidiar con Christian Grey voy a necesitar todas mis fuerzas.

Amanece un día gris haciendo juego con mi ánimo, me ducho para intentar despejarme, apenas he pegado ojo y mi cara es evidencia de ello, me pongo un jersey blanco de cuello holgado, unos vaqueros y las botas, me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y me dispongo a bajar para enfrentar lo que venga.

Encuentro a Christian tomando una taza de café junto a la chimenea, veo que la mesa está preparada para desayunar con tortitas, beicon y huevos revueltos, veo también una tetera con agua caliente al lado de una cajita de mi té preferido, como demonios hará para preparar todo esto en mitad de ninguna parte.

-Buenos días- Christian levanta la vista de su periódico, debe haberme oído bajar

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues no muy bien dado que he sido secuestrada y traída aquí en contra de mi voluntad

-Veo que por lo menos tienes energías para discutir, seguro que después de desayunar te sentirás menos agresiva

-No es el hambre lo que me cabrea, es el adulto inmaduro que tengo delante

-Puesto que vas a seguir teniendo delante a este adulto inmaduro, necesitas comer algo para soportar tal tortura

Me siento a la mesa a la vez que Christian que me sirve una taza de té y me acerca un plato con un poco de todo, veo que él solo ha cogido un tazón con algo de fruta, me mira mientras come algunas cerezas, supongo que preguntarle a un hombre como él como consigue una fruta de verano en pleno invierno rodeado de un mar de nieve es una estupidez.

-Y bien? Vamos hablar de la escenita de anoche y mi posterior secuestro

-Todo a su tiempo Anastasia disfrutemos del desayuno

-Esto no es un viaje de placer Christian, debes dejar de hacer estas cosas, se puede saber porque apareciste anoche y me sacaste arrastras de allí- veo que una media sonrisa se dibuja en su cara y me mira con picardía

-Es simple….porque puedo…-pongo los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta y veo que se borra su sonrisa

-Anastasia ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

-Ya… pero resulta que lo hago…porque puedo- su sonrisa vuelve pero es mucho menos amistosa, algo peligroso se oculta detrás de ella y yo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa sin darme cuenta empiezo a morderme el labio

-Vaya otra cosa que echaba de menos, te sugiero que si quieres que terminemos la conversación dejes de morderte el labio, porque si no pienso llevarte arriba, atarte a la cama y castigarte por todo lo que me has hecho pasar todos estos días y créeme que llevo pensando en ello desde que te vi con ese tipo- su tono de voz hace que suelte mi labio inmediatamente, sé de sobra que es capaz de hacerlo, pero lo peor es que yo quiero decirle que lo haga- buena chica y ahora continuemos, a que estabas jugando..

-No estaba jugando a nada, era una cita es todo…

-Sinceramente al principio pensé que era solo una treta, Elena es capaz de urdir algo así incluso algo peor, pero lo que vi ayer era algo real- su tono ha cambiado, es serio y lúgubre, me mira con unos ojos que no puedo descifrar parece sufrir pero no estoy muy segura-...solo te haré una pregunta, después de que me contestes serás libre para irte, Taylor te llevará de vuelta y yo no me entrometeré más, ¿sientes algo por ese hombre?

Siento como se me cierra a garganta, la sola idea de no volver a verlo se me hace insoportable, me levanto nerviosa de la mesa y voy hacia uno de los ventanales, claro que no siento nada por él, pero si se lo digo temo lanzarlo a los brazos de Diana y todo lo que he hecho para atraerlo hacia mí no habrá servido para nada, pero si le digo que sí se ira igualmente porque piensa que ya no le quiero, estoy perdida en mi propia red y contesto con la única realidad que puedo..

-No lo sé…no sé lo que siento por él, pero sí sé que tú te vas a casar con otra y que yo sepa esa boda sigue en pie

-¿Por qué no te apartaste?

-¿qué?...-Christian se ha acercado a mí y ahora está justo detrás de mí susurrándome al oído

-¿por qué no te apartaste cuando intentó besarte? Creí que me volvía loco cuando os vi tuve que retenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no partirle la cara

-Christian….-antes de que me dé cuenta me lanza contra el sofá aprisionándome con su cuerpo, está a menos de un centímetro de mis labios y yo siento su aliento con olor a cerezas, mi diosa interior ha salido de su letargo y da vueltas sobre un trapecio.

-Dímelo Anastasia…

-Yo…no lo sé

-Sí lo sabes….querías castigarme verdad? Pues lo has conseguido, y ahora me toca a mí castigarte, me pregunto cuál sería un castigo adecuado...-siento como roza sus labios con los míos, todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso

De repente mi móvil comienza a sonar, intento incorporarme pero el peso de Christian me lo impide..

-tengo que contestar, seguro que es Kate aun no la he avisado y seguro que está preocupada-Christian me libera con un gesto molesto, a mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia la interrupción pero no quiero que Kate movilice a toda la policía de Seatlle para buscarme.

Cuando consigo llegar a mi móvil no reconozco el número de la pantalla, quizá sea por el trabajo, o quizá mi madre hace tiempo que no hablo con ella y siempre ha tenido el don de llamarme en el momento menos apropiado contesto con voz molesta.

-Si? Dígame..

_-Anastasia? Soy Jonathan ¿estás bien? Ayer me quedé preocupado_

_-_si… estoy bien no te preocupes-Christian me está escrutando con la mirada, si averigua que es Jonathan no me quiero imaginar su reacción-…ahora mismo no puedo hablar, pero te llamaré en cuanto pueda

_-¿Estás segura? Te noto nerviosa_

-Si si estoy segura, no te preocupes, hasta luego

Cuelgo antes de escuchar su respuesta, el corazón se me ha disparado, y rezo todo lo que sé para que Christian dé por sentado que era Kate, por si acaso le mando un mensaje rápidamente a Kate y apago el teléfono no quiero más sorpresas.

-¿Quién era?..-mierda la única pregunta que no quería oír, pero de nada servirá mentirle, seguro que es capaz de conseguir mi lista dellamadas

-Jonathan…

-Ya…

-Solo quería saber si estaba bien

Poco a poco se acerca a mí, no consigo adivinar su humor, siento que se dispara la adrenalina, yo retrocedo inconscientemente hasta que topo con una pared, Christian llega a mi lado cercándome con sus brazos por ambos lados..

-que voy hacer con usted señorita Steel…creo que aun no es consciente de que me pertenece- por alguna razón que no llego a comprender una frase sale de mis labios sin ni siquiera pensarla

-Igual que Diana no?, ambas te pertenecemos, solo que ella va a ser tu esposa-su expresión se ha trasformado, me mira duramente, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro

-No…Diana no me pertenece, la realidad es que yo le pertenezco a ella.

Baja los brazos separándose de mí, veo que algo le atormenta, para eso he venido para averiguar que poder tiene esa mujer sobre él.

-Christian…dime de una vez que está pasando, y que te une a esa mujer

-No puedo…deja de insistir

-Pues entonces no sé que narices pinto aquí, ni se por qué quieres alejarme de Jonathan, confía en mí de una vez!

De repente me atrapa entre sus brazos mientras me mira intensamente, sus labios atrapan los míos con fuerza, siento el deseo extendiéndose, mientras nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, casi estoy sin aliento cuando separamos los labios.

-Resulta que enloquezco con solo pensar que otro hombre te toque, que quemaría toda la ciudad si hiciera falta para separarte de él, he intentado alejarte de mí con todas mis fuerzas, ya no puedo protegerte Ana pero la idea de verte en brazos de otro es sencillamente insoportable…

-Christian… llévame …llévame arriba y castígame…

Una sonrisa maliciosa, se dibuja en sus labios mientras me coge en brazos y me lleva a su dormitorio, mi diosa interior ha montado una pista de circo directamente y hace cabriolas por toda ella.

_Mientras en Seatlle…._

_*Ring Ring*_

-Si?...ajá..Ya veo…gracias, estaremos en contacto.

_*Click*_

_-_ay ay Anastasia querida, mira que te lo advertí, es hora de que aprendas la lección por las malas, tú te lo has buscando….

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí el capitulo 9, espero que les haya gustado, Diana saca las uñas en el próximo capítulo, mientras espero sus comentarios! Normalmente subo uno diario los findes a veces dos según el tiempo XDD depende de cuando lo terminé lo subo a horas distintas pero sin falta mañana tendrán el siguiente. Nos vemos en en capítulo 10!


	10. Confianza

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 10: Confianza.

Está oscuro, tengo miedo, quiero gritar pero por más que lo intento mi voz se niega a salir, intuyo una silueta, quiero correr hacia ella pero cuantos más intento acercarme más se aleja, Christian donde estás, sigo intentando gritar su nombre pero solo hay vacío y silencio a mi alrededor, de repente algo me retiene, no puedo respirar..

Me levanto sobresaltada empapada en sudor, una pesadilla, solo ha sido una pesadilla, aun siento que el terror me invade, miro a mi alrededor, el tenue sol del invierno se cuela a través de las cortinas, suspiro aliviada, miro a mi lado pero Christian ya debe haberse levantado, me tiendo en su lado y noto su calor debe de hacer poco que se levantó, agarro una bata que reposa a los pies de la cama y me dispongo a ir en su busca, no sé lo que vendrá pero en estos momentos soy tan feliz que me siento preparada para todo lo que venga, pase lo que pase no pienso dejar que nada me aparte de él.

Bajo las escaleras y contemplo al hombre del que estoy enamorada, está sin camiseta, tan solo lleva unos pantalones de pijama que se ajustan en su marcada cadera, de repente lo único que quiero desayunar es a él, mi diosa interior aplaude esa idea entusiasmada. Está preparando café y tostadas, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre, lejos de los problemas y secretos, solo él y yo.

Fantaseo con esa idea cuando me doy cuenta que se ha percatado de mi presencia, me indica con un dedo que me acerque, y yo voy pegando saltitos de pura felicidad hasta él.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal has descansado hoy?

-debo decir que mucho mejor que ayer, aunque claro el ejercicio de anoche me ayudo bastante a conciliar el sueño- sin darme cuenta empiezo a morderme el labio rememorando dichos momentos, me mira mientras sonríe maliciosamente, con un gesto rápido me sienta en la isla de la cocina arrancándome el labio de entre mis dientes con los suyos-..au! eso ha dolido..

-Entonces un placer extra para mí, pero no querría que se desperdiciara el desayuno y como te sigas mordiendo el labio se desperdiciara seguro

-No me tiente señor Grey o soy capaz de morderlo durante todo el día- siento su mirada ardiente posada en mi cuerpo y me encanta

-Por mucho que esa idea me entusiasme señorita Steel, tenemos que regresar esta mañana a Seatlle, debo preparar documentos para varias reuniones que tengo mañana ..

-Puedes prepararlos aquí…-pongo carita de perrito abandonado dejando ver que no me quiero ir

-Como si pudiera concentrarme teniéndote merodeando por aquí, acabaría tirando todo al suelo para atarte a la mesa en cuestión de minutos

-No parece un mal plan..

-Lo sé pero para mi compañía no tanto, así que ve a ducharte nos iremos en una hora

Bajo decepcionada de la isla, no quiero volver, sé lo que nos espera a la vuelta, ella está allí, volverá a su lado y no sé qué pasará entonces entre Christian y yo, no hemos hablado de ello, no quise romper la armonía que habíamos conseguido después de tantos tragos amargos, me paro en seco justo antes de subir las escaleras y me vuelvo hacia él

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-alza su mirada hacia mí, y algo del buen humor anterior veo que se pierde

-Por ahora lo mejor es que estemos separados, debo encontrar una salida pero necesito tiempo, y Diana es peligrosa, jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa- se acerca a mí poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja mientras me acaricia la cara con ternura-…solo será por un tiempo..

-¿pero….?

-¿Confías en mí?- no necesito pensar la respuesta a esa pregunta sale de mis labios automáticamente

-Si…siempre

-Entonces déjame a mí, encontrare la forma de que volvamos a estar juntos, ahora sé que no puedo vivir alejado de ti…ahora ve a vestirte antes de que te arranque esa bata, estás tentando ya demasiado mi auto control.

Sonrío mientras me pongo de puntillas y le beso en la nariz, subo riendo como una colegiala alegre, pronto estaremos juntos solo debo tener paciencia, no he sido capaz de descubrir el secreto que los une, pero ya no importa, quiero estar con él pase lo que pase.

Tras desayunar y hacer el equipaje, volvemos a Seatlle, el tiempo es algo muy curioso, cuando llegamos el viaje se me hizo eterno, recuerdo la tensión entre los dos, su cabreo y mi enfado llenaban el espacio que nos separaba dentro del coche, y ahora apenas ha durado un suspiro acurrucada a su lado.

Para enfrente de mi edificio, ya empiezo a notar la tristeza que me invade por saber que se va, lo peor es no saber cuándo le volveré a ver, pero debo recordar que tengo que ser fuerte por nosotros, veo que Taylor se pierde en el interior del edificio para subir mi equipaje y me imagino para darnos algo de intimidad a la hora de despedirnos.

-No quiero que te vayas…-mi conciencia aplaude con sarcasmo por la duración de mi determinación de ser fuerte.

-Solo será por un tiempo…te lo prometo- alza mi barbilla para besarme dulcemente-…hasta pronto señorita Steel.

-Eso espero señor Grey

Kate me mira al llegar como si fuera la inquisición, me va a costar explicar cómo me fui un viernes a una cita con un hombre y aparezco el domingo con otra ropa acompañada de Christian Grey.

-Me vas a contar esta película o espero a que salga el dvd?

-Muy graciosa, no hay mucho que contar, apareció en mi cita y tras un breve intercambio de ideas decidimos irnos juntos para hablar de nuestra situación..

-Por hablar te refieres a no salir de su cama en todo el fin de semana

-Kate!

-¿Qué? Si se te lee en la cara, es la misma que tengo yo tras las largas "charlas" con Elliot.

-No cambiaras nunca..

-Anastasia…-veo que Kate se pone seria y eso es algo muy raro en ella-…sabes que se va a casar, no quiero que te hagan daño

-Eso aún está por ver, dudo que esa boda vaya a celebrarse, no te preocupes sé lo que hago, voy a deshacer la maleta.

Tras colocarlo todo mientras Kate me acribilla a preguntas al fin su curiosidad por los detalles sobre mi estancia en la casa del lago parece haberse saciado, ha quedado con Elliot así que tengo la casa para mi sola, decido trabajar un rato, tengo bastante abandonadas mis obligaciones desde que comenzó esta locura, en el transcurso de las horas decido enviarle un email a la señora Robinson, después de todo gracias a ella he recuperado a Christian, tengo que hacerle saber que ha decidido parar la boda con Diana, mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado pero podré vivir con su presencia en su vida, eso me recuerda que debo llamar a Jonathan, quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, marco el número en mi móvil.

_-Si? Dígame_

-Jonathan soy Anastasia Steel

_-Ana.. que alivio escucharte_

-Perdona por colgarte así ayer

_-No importa supongo que te pillé en mal momento, me imagino que eso significa que has conseguido tu propósito..- noto algo de decepción en su voz_

-Pues sí, he conseguido reconciliarme con él, por eso te llamo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin ti nunca lo habría logrado

_-No tienes porque darlas ha sido un placer compartir este tiempo contigo_- oigo que hace una pausa, ahora su voz suena extraña o quizá sea solo mi imaginación-…_me gustaría despedirme de ti, si a Christian no le importa claro, te parece que nos tomemos algo mañana por la noche.._

-Claro, sin ningún problema es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo, hasta mañana entonces

_-si..hasta mañana_

Me quedo extrañada por su actitud de última hora, parecía algo forzado al despedirse pero no le doy importancia y vuelvo a mi trabajo, sonrío al ver el mensaje que parpadea en la pantalla avisándome de que tengo un email.

_**De: **__Christian Grey_

_**Fecha: **__16 de Enero 20:12 _

_**Para: **__Anastasia Steel_

_**Asunto: **__deseo insatisfecho_

_Querida señorita Steel no paro de darle vueltas a la idea de que tenía que haberle arrancado la bata esta mañana, espero poder en breve satisfacer ese deseo, por su culpa no soy capaz de concentrarme y seguramente mañana perderé la fusión por valor de 40 millones de dólares, espero que sepa compensarlo_

_**Christian Grey**_

_**Presidente "obsesionado por su bata" de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**_

Me dispongo a contestarle intentando así comentarle la salida de mañana con Jonathan aprovechando su buen humor

_**De: **__Anastasia Steel_

_**Fecha: **__16 de Enero 20:20_

_**Para: **__Christian Grey_

_**Asunto: **__deseo doblemente insatisfecho _

_Señor Grey le recuerdo mi más que pleno apoyo en el asunto de arrancarme esa bata, así que no me siento responsable de las pérdidas que eso le pueda ocasionar, si alguien tiene que ser compensado soy yo, así que espero esa compensación llegue lo más pronto posible, por cierto he quedado con Jonathan para explicarle nuestra renovada relación, como parte de esa compensación desearía que no hubiera represalias sobre este hecho, y espero que confié tanto en mi como yo confío en usted. _

_**Anastasia Steel.**_

Pocos minutos después recibo contestación, espero que no se avive la llama de la discordia por lo de Jonathan.

_**De: **__Christian Grey_

_**Fecha: **__16 de Enero 20:40_

_**Para: **__Anastasia Steel_

_**Asunto: **__Ni hablar_

_No me parece apropiado que quedes asolas con un hombre que hace dos días intento besarte, por inapropiado quiero decir que vas a ir por encima de mi cadáver por si no ves la sutileza que esconde de la palabra._

_**Christian Grey**_

_**Presidente "sútil" de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**_

Sabía de sobra que no iba a ser tan fácil, siempre me desespera que no me deje manejar mis propios asuntos así que decido cortar la discusión de raíz, cojo el móvil para mandarle un mensaje dejando claro que él convive con otra mujer y que yo confío en él, me cuesta tres mensaje más hacerle ver que no puede controlarme de esa manera y que si quiere que esto funcione necesito ser dueña de mis propios asuntos, al final accede con la condición de mantenerle informado de cualquier maniobra de seducción de Jonathan, me rio ante su último mensaje en el que pone _**" recuerda que se cómo hacer que parezca un accidente".**_

Antes de que me de cuenta a llegado la hora de ir al encuentro de Jonathan he recibido 3 emails de Christian intentando disuadirme de que quede con él, a estas alturas ya sé lo insistente que puede llegar a ser, me deja bien claro que no va a estar tranquilo, a veces se comporta como un niño.

Estoy frente al bar donde hemos quedado, me siento relajada, esta vez no he tenido que preocuparme porque ponerme o como debo actuar, cuando llega nos saludamos y siento que está algo tenso, no parece el chico cálido y divertido que he conocido hasta ahora, quizá se sienta incomodo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y yo intento relajar las cosas entre nosotros, tras un rato bebiendo le pongo al día de lo que paso cuando me marché obviando los detalles más íntimos claro, después seguimos hablando de todo un poco, desde el principio me ha sido muy fácil hablar con él. Las horas pasan y siento que el alcohol comienza hacer efecto, por suerte mi piso está cerca, creo que ya basta por hoy, pero Jonathan me convence para tomar la última, cuando vuelve con ella brindo con entusiasmo por el amor y la amistad, bebo la copa casi del tirón, los recuerdos de esa noche acaban ahí cuando veo el suelo acercase a mi cara a toda velocidad momentos después.

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, apenas puedo abrir los ojos, pero todos los sentidos vuelve a mi como un rayo cuando me doy cuenta de la situación, a mi lado duerme Jonathan profundamente mientras nuestras ropas están por toda mi habitación, pero siento que el pánico más absoluto me invade al extremo de reprimir una arcada que me provoca el naciente terror en mi estómago, allí junto al sofá de mi cama, sentado entre las sombras Christian me observa.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí puedo escribir XDD, a la pobre anastasia se le complican las cosas, ahora a esperar la reacción de Christian, espero que les guste el capitulo y me comenten sus opiniones! Estoy muy contenta de que hasta ahora les vaya gustando, ya sabes nos vemos en el capitulo 11!


	11. En busca de la verdad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 11: En busca de la verdad

No puedo moverme, el terror paraliza cada fibra de mi piel, busco en mi memoria rápidamente algo que me dé una explicación de lo que está pasando, pero encuentro únicamente vacío, solo imágenes fugaces de la noche anterior, quiero decir algo pero las palabras se niegan a salir, Christian permanece allí mirándome, no puedo descifrar su expresión, se levanta y sale de mi habitación sin pronunciar una palabra, intento reunir todas mis fuerzas para hacer que mi cuerpo me obedezca, agarro una sudadera cercana y salgo corriendo detrás de él, para cuando lo alcanzo el pánico me ha hecho su presa totalmente, las lágrimas han empezado a desbordarse por mis ojos.

-Christian! no te vayas...yo...yo

-solo he venido a comprobar que estabas bien-me está dando la espalda, sigue agarrando el pomo de la puerta de salida

-Yo… no sé qué ha pasado.. Christian por favor…

-No hay que ser detective para imaginarse lo que ha pasado ¿no crees?

-te lo ruego, mírame por favor…-Me acerco a él agarrándole el abrigo, mientras sollozo intensamente.

-Anastasia, suéltame, no quiero tener ningún contacto contigo- siento que sus palabras me invaden destrozando todo mi interior a su paso, caigo de rodillas sin fuerzas.

Veo como se marcha incapaz retenerle, cruza el umbral de la puerta que cierra violentamente, ya está, lo he perdido para siempre, miles de sensaciones funestas me atraviesan recorriendo mi interior, no entiendo nada, me siento confusa y aterrorizada, sigo buscando una pequeña luz en mi memoria que me indique que todo esto es un malentendido, que nada es lo que parece, pero todo sigue en blanco. Oigo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Anastasia… ¿estás bien?

-Vete, vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás, olvida todo lo referente a mí

-Ana..

-¡vete!

Me pongo de pie mientras salgo disparada hacia el baño, me encierro allí acurrucándome en el suelo siento que el dolor se expande, yo solo puedo llorar, apenas puedo respirar entre sollozo y sollozo, comienzo a sentirme mareada, pero me da igual me merezco todo lo que me pase, horas más tarde oigo a Kate aporrear la puerta, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme solo quiero quedarme allí tirada, golpes en la puerta se suceden hasta que el pestillo estalla y Elliot irrumpe abriéndola de par en par, tras el kate corre a mi lado, oigo su voz pero apenas puedo oírla, siento como me levantan de mi refugio, no quiero, quiero quedarme allí, no quiero volver a la realidad, la realidad es demasiado insoportable.

Las horas se suceden y ante mi poco a poco se sucede un desfile de figuras, algunas conocidas y otras no, creo que han llamado a un médico porque después me han hecho tomar lo que me supongo que son tranquilizantes, actúo como una marioneta rota obedeciendo por inercia, ya todo me da igual, creo que las pastillas empiezan hacer efecto porque me siento adormilada, la angustia va dejando hueco a la inconciencia y yo agradezco ese respiro.

Abro los ojos aturdida, no sé cuanto tiempo he dormido, me incorporo un poco para ver que la noche ha caído, también me percato que Kate duerme a mi lado y Elliot en unas de las butacas, estoy en la habitación de Kate, por un momento pienso en lo bien que me conoce mi amiga, sabía que no soportaría dormir en mi habitación después de lo que ha pasado, siento que estoy algo más calmada, deben ser que aun dura el efecto del sedante, pero el dolor sigue ahí tangible, las palabras de Christian siguen ardiendo en mi interior quemándome por dentro, pero al menos vuelvo a ser dueña de mis facultados, me levanto despacio pero aun así despierto sin querer a Kate.

-Ana! Estas bien? Necesitas algo…

-No, no te preocupes solo quería beber un poco de agua, creo que me he deshidratado después de tanto llorar

-Vamos a la cocina, no quiero despertar a Elliot, está agotado.

-Lo siento….-siempre arrastro a los demás a esta espiral bipolar que es mi relación con Christian, me siento muy culpable de hacer que se preocupen por mi constantemente.

-No te preocupes, solo necesita descansar

Kate me convence para que me tome una infusión, ella se prepara otra igual y nos sentamos juntas en el sofá en silencio, seguramente no quiere presionarme, pero le debo una explicación, pero no se cual darle pues ni yo misma sé que ha pasado.

-…y cuando desperté Christian estaba allí junto a mi cama

-Lo sé

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-bueno más bien lo supongo, Christian me llamo al móvil, me dijo que no te localizaba y que aquí nadie cogía el teléfono, yo le dije que estaba en casa de Elliot que pasaría allí la noche, me preguntó que si sabía donde habías quedado y le contesté que no, horas más tarde se presentó aquí y me pidió las llaves del piso, si hubiera sabido que… jamás se las habría dado.

-No es culpa tuya, es solo culpa mía, no puedo creer lo que hice, yo no…. Yo no quería- siento que las lágrimas vuelven sin que pueda remediarlo, Kate me abraza con fuerza mientras intenta calmarme.

-Tranquila, puede que Christian esté dolido, pero seguro que te perdona, tendrías que haberle visto, estaba muy preocupado por ti, nunca le había visto de esa manera su angustia era palpable, ese hombre te quiere con locura, esto solo ha sido un error..

-No, tú no le conoces, yo… yo le pedí que confiara en mí y yo…le traicione, nunca me perdonara, me costó tanto que me aceptara…que me dejara tocarle y ahora…-no volveré a tocarle nunca más.

El sol despunta por en medio de los rascacielos, Kate se ha vuelto a dormir pero yo he sido incapaz, terribles pesadillas me invaden en cuanto cierro los ojos, no creo que vuelva a ser capaz de descansar en paz, las horas siguen su curso despertando la vida a mi alrededor, Elliot se ha ido a trabajar y yo convenzo a Kate para que ella se vaya también, yo he pedido unos días libres en la revista por enfermedad, y en cierta manera es cierto aunque dudo que sea capaz de curarme algún día, paso las horas acurrucada en una butaca junto a la ventana con el portátil donde la imagen de mi bandeja de entrada sigue sin ningún cambio, sé que es estúpido, que el jamás volverá a escribirme pero aún así no quiero cortar esa esperanza, al fin y al cabo es lo único que me queda de él.

De repente oigo el timbre de la puerta, no quiero ver a nadie, así que permanezco impasible, pero suena sin cesar por lo que acabo cediendo, cuando abro la puerta me arrepiento inmediatamente de haberlo hecho, allí en mi umbral esta la última persona en la faz de la tierra que quiero ver, Diana.

-Anastasia querida…debo decir que tienes un aspecto terrible

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- su presencia es un tormento que no pienso tolerar, así que ni me molesto en aparentar lo mínimo de educación, quiero que se largue.

-Uff alguien se ha levantado de mal humor, puedo pasar?

-No- veo que su mirada cambia totalmente, ahora la hostilidad se hace evidente y me alegra que por fin de quite la máscara, basta de juegos.

-Pues yo creo que deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir..

-Pues yo creo que no- aun así consigue pasar, yo cierro la puerta, estoy harta de todo esto, si quiere pelea la tendrá

-Tú crees en el Karma querida Ana

-si tienes algo que decir dilo y déjame en paz

-Verás es ciertamente irónica la vida, Christian me engaña contigo y poco después tú le engañas a él- abro los ojos sorprendida, no me esperaba esa salida-…pareces sorprendida, pensabas que no lo sabía?, ay Ana eres tan ingenua, pero ya ves las vueltas que da la vida, al menos ha servido para que a Christian se le abran los ojos y veo a la vulgar zorrita que eres en realidad

Siento la furia corriendo por mis venas si cree esta golfa que va a venir a insultarme en mi propia casa y que se lo voy a consentir está muy equivocada.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas, no te quiero en mi casa- sonríe mientras se acerca a mí camino de la puerta, de repente me agarra el brazo con fuerza, siento sus dedos clavándose en él, me está haciendo daño

-La última vez te di un consejo, y no quisiste hacerme caso, ahora el universo ha vuelto a poner las cosas en su lugar, ahora te lo advierto como te vea otra vez rondando a Christian el universo quizá no sea tan benevolente contigo la próxima vez, chao querida.- me atrae hacía si y me besa en la mejilla, me suelta el brazo mientras sale por la puerta.

Me toco el lugar por donde me tenía sujeta, tengo el músculo totalmente entumecido intento que vuelva a fluir la sangre con un leve masaje, maldita zorra chiflada, no tenía bastante con el hecho de ganar la batalla con Christian tenía que hacérmelo ver, de repente paro toda actividad de mi cuerpo, mi mente repasa una y otra vez sus palabras, hasta que una idea se enciende en mi interior, y sé muy bien la única persona que puede ayudarme.

Salgo corriendo sin cambiarme de ropa, debo parecer una loca en chándal, corriendo como una posesa con el pelo totalmente revuelto y cara de zombie, pero no puedo esperar, debo averiguar la verdad, tras dos trasbordos en metro llego a mi destino, miro una vez mas la tarjeta de presentación y llego a mi destino. Subo en el ascensor con ejecutivos trajeados que me miran de reojo y se apartan disimuladamente, yo intento aparentar normalidad aunque creo que lo único que consigo es parecer más loca.

He llegado a mi destino, me planto delante del mostrador de recepción, la mujer del otro lado me mira frunciendo el ceño, dejando su patente reticencia a atenderme, pero yo muestro mi mejor sonrisa.

-Me puede indicar el despacho de Jonathan Smith por favor

-Esto..-me vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo-… tiene usted cita con él.

-No pero seguro que me atenderá dígale que Anastasia Steel quiere verle

-El señor Smith es un hombre ocupado..

-Quiere avisarle por favor- me imagino que mi mirada de desquiciada a debido de asustarla porque marca el número, veo su cara de sorpresa cuando seguramente le indican que debe hacerme pasar

-Puede pasar, pasillo de la derecha, tercera puerta

-Muy amable..

Entro en el despacho de Jonathan sin tocar, me mira con asombro, si lo sé estoy hecha un asco pero tampoco es para mirarme como si me estuviera muriendo.

-Anastasia..

-No digas nada, para mi solo eres un cabrón que se aprovechó de mí y de mi estado.

-No sé que decirte…-aparta la mirada de la mía

-La verdad estaría muy bien para empezar…que paso Jonathan, que paso entre nosotros realmente….

-Ana los dos bebimos mucho, y la noche se nos fue de las manos, lo siento muchísimo

-Así que es verdad…pasamos la noche juntos…-siento que las fuerzas me abandonan otra vez y tengo que apoyarme en una silla, él sale corriendo para sostenerme pero le rechazo violentamente, no quiero que me toque-…yo creí, tenía la esperanza…

Rompo a llorar otra vez, mi último rayo de luz se apaga, soy una cualquiera, Diana tenia razón, no me merezco a Christian, él confiaba en mí, siento que me derrumbo, me deslizo hasta la puerta para marcharme.

-Ana…espera, mierda esto no tenía que pasar..-veo que se pasa la mano por el pelo nervioso, parece batirse consigo mismo, me vuelve a mirar y veo la dulzura y la compasión en sus ojos-….perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero no tuve elección, pero no puedo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No pasó nada, entre nosotros no hubo nada, te desmayaste y yo te llevé a casa, sabía que el aparecería cuando no dieras señales, así que preparé la escena- se desploma en su asiento destrozado, veo el arrepentimiento en su cara y el dolor-…lo siento soy un cobarde pero no puedo hacerte esto, perdóname por favor Anastasia…

-Gracias….-levanta la cara sorprendido hacia mí-…gracias por decirme la verdad, por devolverme mi rayo de luz.

Salgo de allí corriendo, está lloviendo a mares pero me da igual, debo ir a verle aunque me cueste una pulmonía, corro todo lo que mis piernas son capaces de dar, resbalo varias veces cayéndome de bruces, estoy totalmente empadada, magullada por los golpes contra el asfalto y sucia pero me da igual debo de llegar lo antes posible. Por fin diviso el edificio de Grey Enterprise Holding, estoy sin aliento siento un dolor en el lado derecho, pero continuo, y al fin lo veo Taylor esta sosteniendo la puerta del coche mientras un ayudante lo sigue con un paraguas en la mano camino hacia él, yo grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-Christian!-corro con todas las fuerzas que me quedan hacía él cayendo de rodillas al llegar, todo me desborda en mi interior y comienzo a balbucear entre lágrimas

-Anastasia….

-No pasó nada Christian, es la verdad tienes que creerme no pasó nada, por favor Christian créeme…

Me mira desde arriba, yo apenas le intuyo el rostro, la intensa lluvia y mis propias lágrimas me impiden la visión, y allí postrada ante él espero su respuesta…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, demasiado drama concentrado XD pero no quería alargar mucho el sufrimiento de la pobre, veremos si Christian la cree, nos vemos en el capitulo 12 para averiguarlo!


	12. Peligros en la sombra

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 12: peligros en la sombra

Siento el corazón desbocado y no solo por la carrera hasta aquí, no sé si Christian será capaz de perdonarme ni sé si me creerá pero ahora que puedo decirle sinceramente que él ha sido el único hombre de mi vida debía intentarlo.

Sigo de rodillas en la acera junto a él, esperando su respuesta, veo que arranca el paraguas de las manos del portero del edificio y lo pone sobre mí a la vez que se agacha para ponerse a mi altura..

-Joder Anastasia, es que no tienes un mínimo de consideración por tu salud, ni por tu cuerpo…

-He venido corriendo, no podía esperar…tenía que verte

-Taylor acompaña a la señorita Steel a mi despacho, yo iré enseguida

-No, necesito que me des una respuesta antes de todo

-Antes que todo debes lavarte y secarte, vas a coger una pulmonía, así que obedece.

Taylor me ayuda a levantarme con delicadeza, parece que tiene miedo de que pueda romperme como un cristal, poco a poco nos alejamos de Christian que ha cogido su móvil y ahora está enfrascado en una conversación con el interlocutor. Miro al suelo desanimada, pensé que me cogería entre sus brazos cuando me viera diciendo que gracias a dios todo había sido una equivocación y así volveríamos al punto en el que estábamos pero nada de eso ha ocurrido, sigue siendo frio y distante conmigo, ni siquiera me ha tocado para ayudarme, ha mandado a Taylor, nada de esto presagia algo bueno.

Entro en el despacho de Christian, todo está igual que la primera vez que entré aquí, que lejos me parece todo aquello, cuando cualquier cosa era nueva y excitante, no sé en qué momento la vida se volvió tan difícil. Taylor me indica un aseo oculto tras una puerta del mismo color que los paneles de la pared, incluso hay una ducha de hidromasaje, supongo que los ricos no se conforman con menos aunque su uso sea casi nulo, me desvisto y me meto dentro, el agua caliente me reconforta, no me había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba, me siento algo mejor, descubro dos moratones y un arañazo seguramente consecuencia de mis varias caídas.

Me encuentro algo mejor cuando salgo envuelta en una suave toalla que serviría para tapar a dos más como yo, miro mi ropa totalmente empapada, la idea de volver a ponérmela no me hace ninguna gracia, tendré que esperar a que se seque, de repente llaman a la puerta, abro una rendija, al otro lado Taylor me tiende, algo incómodo, una bolsa de unos grandes almacenes cercanos, yo agarro la bolsa y sonrío mientras se lo agradezco.

Una vez recuperado el calor corporal y con ropa seca me dispongo a salir para enfrentar lo que viene, sea como sea debo convencerle de que esa noche no pasó nada pero me encuentro un despacho vacío, me acerco al escritorio y me siento en su butaca, recuerdo cuando lo entrevisté, él me miraba desde aquí mientras me respondía seriamente, aun me sonrojo al recordar cuando le pregunte que si era gay, no podía imaginar que pronto descubriría lo lejos que estaba la realidad de esa pregunta, me pongo a curiosear y abro uno de los cajones más cercanos, está todo muy bien ordenado, normal viniendo de un completo obseso del control, cuando levanto unas carpetas me sorprendo, allí estamos él y yo riendo, me acuerdo de ese día me empeñé en comprar una cámara desechable porque las imágenes digitales no tienen el encanto de las antiguas cámaras, me llevó a tantos sitios donde no había estado, no paré de echarle fotos era el único monumento que quería tener plasmado en esas fotos, cuando se dio cuenta me arrancó la cámara y me dijo que por lo menos deberíamos salir juntos, así que la enfocó hacía nosotros y empezó a disparar, una besándonos, otra riendo, otra haciéndonos burla y así una a una allí estaban todas en ese cajón.

Siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta, no quiero llorar debo mantenerme serena pero aquella pequeña muestra de que aún le importo, que me tiene cerca aunque no esté con él hace que me emocione y le quiera aún más si eso es posible.

-Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida-levanto la vista y ahí está él, se ha quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

-Para mi también lo fue

-Aunque debo decirte que es de mala educación curiosear en los cajones ajenos- poco a poco se acerca a mi lado y se apoya en un lado cerca de mi con los brazos cruzados

-lo siento….

-¿por rebuscar en mi escritorio, por tener un total desprecio por tu integridad física o por no haberme hecho caso cuando te prohibí ir con ese tipo?-me mira seriamente, y yo solo puedo bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

-Por todo supongo… ¿eso significa que me crees?-siento que el corazón se me vuelve acelerar al formular la pregunta en voz alta

-Nunca he creído lo contrario- vuelvo la mirada asombrada hacía él, que demonios significa eso, he pasado las peores horas de mi vida castigándome y él no pensaba que hubiera pasado la noche con Jonathan

-¿Qué…?- mi voz apenas es un susurro estoy tan conmocionada que no soy capaz de articular correctamente una frase

-Sé que todo fue un montaje, debo decir que sentí un tremendo alivio cuando te encontré allí, pensé que algo mucho peor te había pasado y estaba totalmente desquiciado

-Pero…no entiendo.. tú me dijiste…

-Ya sé lo que dije, no pienses que no estaba cabreado, porque lo estaba y lo sigo estando, nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si me hubieras hecho caso, y no habría tenido que reprimir mis ansias de matar a ese tipejo por haberte tocado aunque solo fuera para quitarte la ropa- ahora apoya una mano en el respaldo de mi silla mientras se acerca poco a poco-…nunca he conocido una persona tan insensata y tozuda como usted señorita Steel

-Yo… no pensé

-Y sigues sin pensar, venir aquí ha sido una estupidez, sin contar claro la maratón bajo la lluvia a 2 grados sobre eso ya hablaremos, seguro que ni se te ha ocurrido pensar porque esa rata montó esa película..

-No se lo pregunté, cuando me dijo que no había pasado nada, solo quería venir a decírtelo- siento que su mirada se endurece, vuelve a estar enfadado, ay dios debería aprender a callarme

-¿has ido a verle?- lo dice muy despacio, pronunciando cada silaba entrecortada

-Tenía que saber la verdad…-me hago un ovillo en el asiento mientras noto como aprieta el respaldo mullido

-señorita Steel es usted un peligro para si misma, voy a tener que aceptar su proposición de encerrarla bajo llave

-Y que querías que hiciera, tú te fuiste de aquella manera, y yo estaba echa polvo creyendo que había traicionado tu confianza- mi voz sale disparada subiendo tres tonos por encima del normal.

-Aún no lo entiendes, eso era exactamente lo quería, hasta que averiguara quien está detrás de todo esto, si creían que todo había salido bien te dejarían en paz, estarías a salvo y yo no estaría todo el día preocupado por ti- de repente me doy cuenta de todo de la visita de Diana de la amenaza implícita, de la revelación de Jonathan cuando me dijo que no había tenido elección y todo empieza a encajar en mi mente, partes que había dejado pasar por mi obsesión por recuperar a Christian vuelven a mí.

-Diana…

-Eso pienso yo, pero no ha podido hacerlo sola, es peligrosa a otros niveles, ha tenido que tener ayuda para buscar algo con lo que manipular a Smith, alguien la respalda y hasta que no logre averiguar quién es, tú harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, no voy a volver a pasar por esto.

-Está bien…perdóname

-Ya te he puesto vigilancia, no deben vernos juntos- va hacia su chaqueta y saca un móvil de última generación- si quieres contactar conmigo usa solo este dispositivo, solo este está claro, quiero saber dónde vas en todo momento.

-Vuelve el acosador obseso del control….-sonrío mientras cojo el móvil.

-Pues solo has visto el tráiler, nena-me devuelve la sonrisa mientras vuelve a poner la mano en el respaldo- ahora hablemos de como meterte en esa cabecita tuya que debes dejar de hacer acciones temerarias que pongan en peligro tu bienestar, cuando te he visto me han dado ganas de azotarte y no precisamente como una gratificación sexual para mí.

-La culpa es tuya, por hacerme creer que nunca más podría volver a tocarte..

-UUhm..eso suena bastante bien, me pregunto si será un castigo adecuado a su conducta temeraria señorita Steel- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me veo con las muñecas atadas por su corbata, esto me trae recuerdos muy interesantes, mi diosa interior que se había escondido detrás del sofá, sale pegando brincos- he tenido ganas de hacer esto desde que te he visto ahí sentada, creo que venir a trabajar va a ser mucho mas gratificante después de esta noche..

-No lo dudo señor Grey…

Y allí en su despacho, Christian improvisa todo un cuarto de juegos para hacerme sentir solo lo que él puede, me fundo en un mar de sensaciones feliz por haber recuperado a mi cincuenta sombras.

Vuelvo a casa mucho pero que mucho más relajada, mi diosa interior se desparrama en su cama satisfecha mientras fuma un cigarrillo, aunque Christian no me ha dejado marchar sin recordarme mil veces que no debo decir nada, para el mundo todo sigue igual que hace unas horas, no sé si seré de capaz, soy tan feliz que podría bailar. Cuando abro la puerta Kate viene corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas?, estaba preocupada

-He salido a pasear quería tomar el aire, tranquila aún no he pensado dejar este mundo

-Muy graciosa, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, bueno poco a poco creo que iré superándolo

-Anastasia!-pego un salto del susto, de repente de la nada a salido Ethan, el hermano de Kate, me agarra mientras da una vueltas

-Ethan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Kate me llamó, me dijo lo que había pasado y que necesitabas que te animaran, así que cogí el primer vuelo hasta aquí

-Pero si estoy bien, no tendrías que haberte molestado

-No te alegras de verme-la sonrisa de Ethan podría hacer que cualquiera se sintiera mejor, estoy segura que eso me habría ayudado cuando creía que mi mundo se había hundido

-Siempre es una alegría verte- rio contento mientras me vuelve a estrujar

-Y bueno Kate a quien mas te has dedicado a llamar

-Pues…tienes mensajes de tu padre, de tu madre, de jose…

-Dios mío, debería nombrarte relaciones públicas oficial del reino, voy a llamar a todos para tranquilizarlos..

Tras una hora de largas conversaciones sobre todo con Roy y mi madre para que no vinieran corriendo a socorrerme, decido hacer algo de cenar para Kate y Ethan, sé que Kate lo ha hecho con buena intención y quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, saco mi faceta culinaria preparando un pollo al horno especiado con patatas al eneldo de acompañamiento y pan de ajo, mientras cocino Ethan no para de meterse conmigo, parezco desubicada en la cocina y teme que le envenene, la cena pasa entre risas y vino, al final Ethan cae rendido en el sofá, y nosotras decidimos acostarnos también, antes de dormir cojo el móvil que me dio Christian para mandarle un mensaje y desearle buenas noches

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Sé que no puedo contarlo, pero me encantaría decirle al mundo lo muchísimo que te quiero, me gustaría estar ahí para desearte buenas noches.**_

Espero metida entre las sabanas la contestación, tocando la pantalla cada dos por tres para ver si aparece el simbolito que indica nuevo mensaje tras unos cuantos minutos por fin aparece

_**De: Christian**_

_**A mi me encantaría que estuvieras para que me las dieras, pero dado que no estas, vete a dormir, tu nueva afición por correr bajo lluvia helada debe de haberte dejado agotada, así que vete a dormir.**_

Me rio como una bobalicona mientras tecleo el siguiente mensaje

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**No es precisamente la maratón bajo la lluvia lo que me ha dejado agotada, si no el maratón que ha preparado para mi en su despacho señor Grey nunca imagine que me gustaría tanto "trabajar" en su oficina, ya que no estoy con usted sueñe con ello.**_

_**De: Christian**_

_**Mi queridísima señorita Steel acabo de tirarme encima el café, admiro a las mujeres que saben apreciar el trabajo duro de una oficina, ahora suelta el móvil y vete a dormir.**_

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Ya que me lo pide con tanta amabilidad le haré caso, siento lo del café aunque me encantaría ayudarte a quitarte la ropa para que no te quemes, dulces sueños.**_

_**De Christian:**_

_**Sueña conmigo. Te quiero xx**_

Dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche mientras pienso que ojala pueda reunirme en mis sueños con él, todo está en silencio, y alguien desliza una nota por debajo de la puerta del piso.

-FIN DEL EPISODIO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, quería darles un respiro a los pobres jeje, espero sus comentarios como siempre, que se que soy una pesada XDDD pero me encanta de verdad leerlos, mañana descubrirán que pone en esa misteriosa nota, nos vemos en el capitulo 13 para saberlo!


	13. Determinación

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 13: Determinación.

El ruido estridente del despertador comienza a sonar, palpo la mesita de noche intentado pegarle un manotazo, el exceso de ejercicio de ayer me está pasando factura, siento los músculos agarrotados y doloridos sin contar las varias magulladuras que adornan mi piel. Hago un esfuerzo titánico para ponerme en pie, cuando salgo Kate y Ethan charlan animadamente en la cocina mientras desayunan, me uno a ellos echándome una taza de café, hoy siento que lo voy a necesitar si quiero ponerme en marcha.

-Guau Ana, pareces una zombie recién salida de la noche de los muertos viviente- miro a Ethan con cara de poco amigos, lo que hace que ría más fuerte-…bueno no me mires así, das miedo.

-Podría dormir todo el día

-¿y por qué no lo haces? Has pedido unos días en el trabajo ¿no?- Kate está ojeando un periódico como todas las mañanas

-Ya me encuentro mejor, quiero tener la mente ocupada, así que he decidido ir, y como no me dé prisa voy a llegar tarde, voy a ducharme

-Por cierto Ana, esto estaba en la entrada, debieron meterlo por debajo de la puerta, pone tu nombre- me acerco hacía el sobre que me tiende Kate donde pone claramente en una elegante caligrafía "_A la atención de Anastasia Steel" _ , lo tomo extrañada y me marcho hacía mi habitación.

No estoy segura de querer abrirlo, Christian me dejo bien claro que me alejara de los problemas, y no quiero traicionar su confianza nuevamente, pero la curiosidad me puede, mi conciencia me recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero es solo un sobre no sé qué daño puede hacer, lo abro con cuidado y extraigo una hoja de su interior.

_Si desea saber quién es Diana Neville y el secreto_

_que guarda venga a Green park a_

_las 22:00 está noche, la espero cerca_

_De la fuente principal_

Me quedo allí releyendo una y otra vez las palabras de la nota que tengo entre las manos, no sé qué pensar, ¿y si fuera otra trampa de Diana?, tengo que olvidarme de todo esto, no pienso ir, le prometí a Christian que tendría cuidado así que guardo el sobre en un cajón mientras cojo la toalla para ducharme.

A las 9 de la mañana ya estoy en mi escritorio dispuesta a trabajar duro, la mañana pasa entre manuscritos, corrección de artículos y varias propuestas de portada para el próximo número, de repente oigo dos pitidos que al principio no reconozco, pero la alegría me embarga cuando me doy cuenta que es el móvil que me dio Christian, rebusco con ansia dentro de mi bolso para encontrarlo, al fin doy con el y efectivamente un sobrecito parpadea en la pantalla.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Mi querida señorita Steel, espero que haya recuperado las fuerzas tras los muchos esfuerzos de ayer, debo decirle que mi despacho nunca volverá a ser el mismo, mi sofá y yo la echamos de menos, que tengas un buen día.**_

Sonrío como una tonta enamorada, mi conciencia me mira sarcásticamente haciéndome ver que soy eso exactamente, tecleo lo más rápido que puedo para contestarle.

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Mi muy queridísimo y perverso señor Grey, recordarme lo de anoche teniéndole tan lejos es un acto de crueldad, me complace informarle de que estoy perfectamente mis fuerzas están listas para otra maratón, yo también le echo de menos.**_

Sigo trabajando, pero dejo el móvil encima de mi mesa para tenerlo a mano, poco después recibo otro mensaje, es increíble que me acelere el corazón algo tan nimio como un mensaje de texto.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Me alegra saber que está bien mi adorada señorita Steel, por suerte para usted llueve con frecuencia en Seatlle y no tendrá que esperar mucho para su siguiente maratón, no sabe cuan perverso puedo llegar a ser espero poder seguir torturándola siempre que me lo consienta en otros ámbitos, pues para mi estar lejos de ti nena es el peor de los castigos, entro en una reunión, ten cuidado y avísame de cualquier contratiempo. Se despide su perverso servidor.**_

Me sorprende lo feliz que pueden hacerme unas palabras en una pantalla, pero es así, aunque me pregunto si debería contarle a Christian lo de la nota, le prometí contarle todo, pero no quiero preocuparlo ya bastante tiene y total he decidido no ir, así que no veo la necesitad de inquietarlo.

El día pasa en un ajetreado alboroto, debido a mi dejadez tenía acumulado bastante trabajo, y me ha costado intensas horas ponerme al día, por fin lo he conseguido pero me siento totalmente agotada, estoy loca por llegar a casa y meterme en la bañera.

Salgo al aire frio del atardecer, corro hacía mi coche, se ha levantado un aire helado que me corta la cara, estoy a punto de meterme en el coche cuando veo a Sawyer al otro lado de la calle recordando que Christian me dijo que me había puesto vigilancia, quisiera saludarlo pero me abstengo supongo que no es lo mejor para pasar desapercibido, me meto en el coche dirección a casa.

Una noche tranquila en casa hace que recupere el resto de mis fuerzas, Ethan y Kate intentan convencerme para que salgamos a quemar la ciudad, sigo interpretando a la atormentada exnovia de Christian Grey, quieren animarme sacándome por todo tipo de garitos, pero realmente no me apetece así que acaban saliendo solos y yo me quedo en la paz de mi apartamento hace tiempo que quiero leer algunos de los clásicos ingleses de mi colección y tomar una buena taza de té, así que me acurruco con la manta en el sofá disponiéndome a pasar una velada tranquila.

Despierto cerca de la una de la madrugada, me he quedado totalmente dormida en el sexto capítulo de la novela David Copperfield, compruebo que Kate y Ethan aún no han vuelto, seguirán quemando la ciudad espero que vuelvan en condiciones medio aceptables, decido irme a la cama para terminar el sueño reparador que he comenzado en sofá cuando piso algo que hay en el suelo, allí con la misma caligrafía me encuentro un sobre idéntico al de esta mañana, pero quién diablos me los estará mandando

Lo recojo del suelo mientras lo abro camino a mi dormitorio, esto comienzo a ser siniestro, pensar que alguien viene hasta la puerta de mi apartamento para dejarme extrañas notas me intranquiliza, quizá debí contárselo a Christian, mañana lo haré sin falta, deslizo la hoja fuera del sobre.

_Entiendo su desconfianza pero es necesario_

_Que sepa la verdad, está en peligro_

_Solo quiero ayudarla, solo la esperaré una vez más_

_A partir de ahí estará sola._

_Mañana misma hora mismo lugar._

Esto no me gusta nada, no sé si tomarme lo de que estoy en peligro como una amenaza, debo contarle esto a Christian en cuanto pueda, intento devolver la nota al interior del sobre cuando me doy cuenta que hay otra hoja doblada en su interior, la despliego esperando otra nota pero no lo es, es una fotocopia de lo que parece el primer folio de un informe policial, casi todo está tachado, lo único que se pueden leer son dos nombres, Diana Neville y Christian Grey.

Siento que se me revuelve el estómago, que demonios significa esto, es con lo que oculta este informe con lo que Diana manipula a Christian, estoy confusa, quizá no sea buena idea contárselo a Christian, él ha hecho todo lo posible por ocultarme la verdad, una necesidad imperiosa de saber que está pasando anida en mi interior, guardo el sobre junto al otro, miles de preguntas me rondan la mente mientras me hundo en un sueño intranquilo.

La mañana del sábado llega, Ethan se desparrama en el sofá durmiendo como un tronco, debió ser buena la juerga porque ambos están K.O, intento no despertarle mientras me arreglo, mientras lo hago le mando un mensaje a Christian.

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Necesito verte, crees que podemos vernos en algún sitio, es importante.**_

Han pasado 20 minutos y aún no he recibido respuesta, vuelvo a sacar las dos notas de sus sobres, estoy en una encrucijada, pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión debo hablar con él, darle la oportunidad de que sea él quien me lo cuente, oigo el sonido que indica la llegada de un mensaje.

_**De: Christian**_

_**¿Te encuentras bien? ¿ha pasado algo?, te mandaré un coche a recogerte.**_

Decido no contestar y esperar, no estoy realmente segura de que pase algo, poco tiempo después me encuentro en el asiento trasero de un coche de lujo con los cristales tintados, y para mi sorpresa me deja enfrente de mi oficina, supongo que ir allí no es nada sospechoso, así que subo y le veo esperando en la puerta de mi despacho. Viene corriendo hacía mi con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-Ana ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si…no me ha pasado nada

-Entonces porque necesitabas verme- abro el despacho y cierro la puerta tras él.

-Pues…he estado pensando, confío en ti, pero necesito saber que está pasando, me tienes puesta vigilancia, no nos pueden ver juntos, y tengo que saber la razón de todo eso

-Por dios Ana, no me des esos sustos, creí que te había pasado algo

-No puedo vivir así sin saber el motivo

-No puedo, ya te lo he dicho

-Pero ¿porque!? Yo necesito saberlo- se pasea nervioso por mi despacho, se pasa la mano por el pelo, mientras murmura algo que no puedo oír

-Deja de remover el tema, te dije que lo arreglaría

-Y sigues comprometido con ella

-El tema se ha acabado, es mejor para ti que no sepas nada y punto.

Siento que la rabia se extiende, me trata como a una niña pequeña, pues si no quiero contármelo por las buenas lo descubriré por las malas.

-Muy bien, como quieras-mi enfado es patente, se acerca a mí y me abraza con ternura

-Ana es por tu bien…y por él mío, no podría soportar que me odiaras, a tu lado he conseguido odiarme yo un poco menos si pierdo eso, lo pierdo todo- parece tan angustiado, tengo que ayudarlo aunque no quiera-...tengo que irme ya me he arriesgado demasiado

Me besa lentamente y yo me derrito en sus brazos, siento la punzada de tristeza que siempre le sigue cuando se marcha de mi lado, lleva una carga muy pesada, se me encoge el corazón al pensarlo y me propongo aliviarla sea como sea.

Son las 9 de la noche, miro inquieta el reloj, debo de encontrar la manera de escabullirme y burlar la vigilancia de Christian, lo mejor es bajar por la escalera de incendios decido tras un repaso de mis posibilidades, doy las buenas noches alegando que estoy cansada y que me voy a la cama, una vez en mi habitación salgo por la ventana bajando hasta el callejón trasero, me pongo la capucha de la sudadera antes de salir a la avenida principal, donde paro un taxi.

-¿Adónde señorita?

-A Green park, dese prisa por favor- está noche estoy decidida a averiguar de una vez por todas toda la verdad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Siento el retraso por problemas técnicos ajenos a mi voluntad, osea se me fue internet XD, no pude subirlo ayer, pero ya lo tienen listo, veremos si por fin se va desvelando el misterio, nos vemos como siempre en el capitulo 14!


	14. Caminando en la niebla

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 14: Caminando en la niebla.

Desciendo del taxi frente a la puerta del Green Park, ahora que la rabia ha remitido no estoy muy segura de lo que hago aquí, a estas horas el parque está desierto, seguramente porque hace muchísimo frio, mi conciencia niega con la cabeza, no puede creerse las imprudencias que puedo llegar a cometer, pero quiero saber la verdad, y sé que Christian no me la proporcionará.

Camino despacio hasta la fuente principal y miro mi reloj, las 21:55, me alejo un poco, primero quiero ver qué clase de persona se presenta, si caigo en otra de las trampas de Diana, Christian no me perdonará tan fácilmente esta vez.

De repente veo a alguien acercarse, lleva un sobre en su mano derecha, no le veo bien la cara, la mantiene oculta con las solapas del abrigo que lleva subidas, se para en la fuente mientras mira alrededor, ha llegado la hora, respiro hondo mientras salgo a su encuentro, mi conciencia se ha tapado los ojos y se esconde detrás del sofá, está de espaldas a mí, cuando se da la vuelta me paro en seco.

-¡Jonathan!

-Hola Ana…-mierda, no puede ser verdad, Christian tenía razón no aprendo, quiero salir corriendo pero antes de que pueda moverme él me retiene-…espera, no he venido hacerte daño, por favor Ana

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?, la última vez me engañaste, y me usaste para hacerle daño a Christian.

-Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero por eso quiero ayudarte, sé que nada de lo que haga podrá borrar lo que hice, pero si me escuchas quizá puedas entenderme, Ana de verdad, jamás quise hacerte daño, ni que sufrieras- ahora que la luz le da en la cara veo que lleva varios puntos en la ceja y una sombra violácea le rodea el ojo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?...-sonríe llevándose la mano hacía el ojo magullado

-Nada que no me mereciera, tuve una charla acalorada con tu guardaespaldas

-Sawyer…

-Quería saber si me había quedado claro que no debía volver acercarme a ti, esa fue otra charla intensa con el señor Grey-no puedo creerme que Christian llegara a esos extremos, pero sé lo que debió sentir cuando me vio con Jonathan.

-Entonces porque has vuelto a contactar conmigo

-Yo…Ana, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo el breve tiempo que pasamos juntos, significó mucho para mí, incluso creí que si no conseguíamos parar esa boda, quizá…bueno eso ya no importa, quiero que sepas porque hice lo que hice…-en sus ojos veo algo que aplaca mi desconfianza, quizá es verdad que se arrepiente.

-Está bien, te escucho

-Al día siguiente después de que te marcharas con Christian, Diana apareció en mi piso, sabía que tú estabas con él, y no parecía nada contenta, me dijo que ya que había sido culpa mía que os reunierais debía ser yo quien os separara, después de eso la invité a que se marchara pero entonces sacó un sobre…-noto la angustia en su voz, aprieta con fuerza los puños mientras baja la mirada.

-¿Qué había en ese sobre?..

-fotos…fotos de mi familia e informes financieros de la empresa de mi padre, es una empresa familiar, mis dos hermanas trabajan con él, hace unos años el negocio empezó a decaer, pero consiguieron reflotarlo…lo que yo creí que fue un trabajo duro resultó ser un fraude, mi padre maquilló la cuentas, se llevó mucho dinero, si esos informes ven la luz, mi padre irá a la cárcel y mi familia lo perdería todo…

-Dios mío…

-No podía permitirlo Ana, entiéndeme, me dijo que se encargaría de que nada de eso saliera a la luz nunca si hacía exactamente lo que ella decía…y yo accedí, pero al ver el daño que te había causado, no pude…tenía que hacer algo así que la investigué- me tiende el sobre que llevaba consigo para que lo coja-…tengo algunos contactos y he conseguido reunir algo de información, pero no mucha, todo lo referente a su pasado está envuelto en niebla, alguien la protege, y se ha encargado de borrar su rastro…

-Entonces…

-Dentro del sobre encontraras retazos de un informe policial, casi toda la información relevante está tachada, pero mi contacto ha conseguido averiguar a través del número de expediente los datos básicos del caso al que pertenece….-aparta la mirada de mí, noto un escalofrío que no augura nada bueno-…según esos datos, Diana y Christian estaban relacionados en un caso de homicidio.

Siento que las piernas no me sostienen, en mi mente resuena una y otra vez esa palabra, homicidio, no puede ser, debe haber algún error, Christian jamás haría nada parecido.

-No puede ser…

-En el sobre encontrarás el número de expediente, algunas partes del informe policial, aunque no sé cuál es su papel dentro de esta historia, no pude averiguar si fueron imputados como sospechosos o como testigos, pero alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias por ocultar todo lo referente al caso, es lo que los une Ana, estoy seguro, además….Diana es una mujer muy inestable, cuando estuvo en mi piso, parecía obsesionada con Christian Grey no paraba de repetir que era suyo, que nada ni nadie lo alejaría de él, deberías tener cuidado no sé de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz…

Estoy aturdida, aún no he podido procesar tanta información, mi adorado cincuentas sombras no puede estar envuelto en algo como esto, es imposible, y aun así todo parece encajar, la expresión de culpabilidad cuando menciona el tema, su reparos al no querer contar nada…

-Tengo que irme, le tengo cariño a mi ojo sano y no quisiera que se pareciera a su hermano gemelo- sonríe mientras me tiende la mano-….es todo lo que he podido hacer por ti Ana, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el mal que te he podido causar.

-Ahora entiendo tus razones, seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi familia hubiera estado amenazada, gracias por esto-hago un gesto para señalar el sobre mientras le estrecho la mano.

-Adiós Ana….que tengas muchas suerte y…ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré, adiós Jonathan.

Regreso a mi apartamento por el mismo lugar, ojala nadie haya notado mi ausencia, la casa parece estar en silencio así que me imagino que no me han descubierto, enciendo las luces mientras vacío el contenido del sobre encima de la cama.

Varios folios se esparcen sobre el edredón y yo los voy examinando uno a uno, Jonathan tenía razón, casi toda la información importante esta tachada, solo algunas direcciones y detalles sin importancia han sobrevivido, así voy desechando una a una las hojas con frustración, en la última hoja encuentro los datos que había mencionado Jonathan…

_Número de expediente: 7585423_

_Clase B: Homicidio en primer grado_

_Estado: caso sobreseído por falta de pruebas_

_Nombre de la víctima: Michael Simmons_

_Personas relacionadas con el caso:_

_-Diana Neville_

_-Christian Grey_

_No se ha podido determinar el grado de relación de estas personas en el caso._

Leo una y otra vez la información, sé que no voy a sacar nada en claro, pero mi mente se niega a creer aún todo esto, guardo con cuidado todo en el sobre y lo pongo a buen recaudo. Paseo nerviosa por mi dormitorio, que debería hacer a partir de aquí, no puedo ignorar lo que sé, pero tampoco tengo recursos para averiguar las piezas que faltan, me acuesto con la vana esperanza de conseguir dormir algo.

La mañana avanza deprisa, me despedí temprano de Ethan debía volver a Inglaterra ha terminar unos asuntos que dejó pendientes en su precipitado viaje para venir a animarme, me entristece que se vaya todo parece más alegre cuando él está presente, oí no he necesitado fingir, me siento realmente angustiada. A pesar de poner todo mi empeño en trabajar, mi mente se niega a dejar el tema del informe policial, esto es una tortura, voy acabar desquiciada.

Mi móvil suena con dos pitidos que ya sé lo que significan, a pesar de todo me sigue emocionando tener noticias de él.

_**De Christian:**_

_**Cada noche de echo más de menos en mi cama nena, está vacía sin ti, cuando vuelva a tenerte creo que no vas a salir de ella en una semana, ¿Cómo va el día?**_

Sonrío mientras leo la pantalla, todas las preocupaciones parecen esfumarse cuando él aparece, respiro algo aliviada, quizá no debería preocuparme tanto, me pidió que confiará en él.

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Eso suena muy bien, creo que puedes encerrarme y tirar la llave porque no deseo estar en otro lado que en tu cama, contigo a mi lado, y si es en la cama del cuarto de juegos, mucho mejor…el día monótono, sin ti todo se hace insípido.**_

Ojala pudiéramos de verdad encerrarnos y no salir jamás, me sentiría la mujer más feliz del mundo teniendo a Christian día y noche a mi lado, el doble pitido vuelve a sonar.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Señorita Steel sus palabras siempre tienen un curioso efecto sobre mí y mis pantalones, cuidado con lo que desea…me muero por hacerlo realidad y sacarla de la monotonía, muy pronto nena.. **_

De repente siento la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, necesito abrazarlo para que esta sensación de desasosiego se vaya, escribo lo más rápido que puedo la contestación..

_**De: Anastasia.**_

_**El ahora es mucho mejor que el muy pronto no cree señor Grey, necesito realmente estar contigo y verte, crees que puedes escaparte…de verdad que lo necesito**_

Dos segundos después de enviar el SMS, el móvil comienza a sonar y el nombre de Christian aparece en la pantalla, me pongo muy nerviosa, lo cojo con mano temblorosa….

-¿si?

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

-No me pasa nada, hola a ti también por cierto

-_Ana te conozco, no me enviarías un mensaje así si no te hubiera pasado algo_

-De verdad que no, solo que está situación me puede….y te necesito.

-_Yo también, pero no podemos vernos ya te lo he dicho…_

-Lo sé pero…-mi voz empieza a congestionarse, por alguna razón siento la necesidad de llorar

-_Anastasia…lo siento, siento que tengas que pasar por esto, todo es culpa mía_

-te echo tanto de menos

-_Yo más a ti nena...a la mierda, yo también necesito verte, te mandaré un coche a recogerte._

-Gracias…

-_No..gracias a ti, te quiero nena_

-y yo a ti.

Tal y como me ha dicho, hay un coche con los cristales tintados a la salida esperándome, pronto llegamos a un majestuoso hotel y por un momento me siento como una amante que debe ocultarse para verse a escondidas con su amado, esa sensación no me gusta nada. Cuando entró enseguida uno de los gerentes del hotel me acompaña a un ascensor privado que lleva hasta la suite del ático, eso hace crecer la sensación de sentirme como una quería, a saber que está pensando este tipo de mi.

Las puertas se abren ante un inmenso hall que precede a un salón enorme donde una chimenea da calor a toda la estancia, las puertas del ascensor se cierran llevándose al gerente con él, y yo paso hacia el interior de la suite, oigo el ruido de un corcho al salir disparado, tras de mí Christian sostiene dos copas de champagne en una mano y una botella en la otra, se acerca sonriendo hasta que noto su calor corporal, todos mis sentidos se disparan ante tal proximidad.

-La he estado esperando señorita Steel

-Bueno es justo yo te he esperado durante 21 años

-Que conste que yo también te esperaba, aunque aún no era consciente de ello- vierte el champagne en las copas, me tiende una mientras bebe de las suya

Antes de que yo pueda beber de la mía, me levanta la barbilla para juntar sus labios con los míos, siento como vierte parte del líquido de su boca en la mía, es el mejor Champagne que he probado en mi vida, sabe a Christian..

-Está usted deliciosa..

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo…

Se separa poco a poco de mí, mi diosa interior pide a gritos más champagne, pero mi mente vuela en otra dirección, rumbo al sobre que se oculta en mi dormitorio, Christian se dirige hacia un reproductor de música parece estar buscando algo en concreto.

-Christian…

-Dime mi amor..

-Tengo que preguntarte algo…-sigue enfrascado en la búsqueda de la canción-..quien es Michael Simmons.

La copa que sostenía en su mano se estrella contra el suelo, y yo siento que se me dispara el corazón cuando poco a poco se da la vuelta para mirarme.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno ya llega el capítulo 14 siento el retraso pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les está pareciendo la historia, nos vemos como siempre en el capítulo 15!


	15. Confesiones

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 15: Confesiones.

La lujosa suite se ha quedado totalmente en silencio, apenas oigo mi propia respiración que cada vez se vuelve más acelerada, Christian permanece a unos pocos pasos de mí mirándome con intensidad, no puedo descifrar su mirada y sé por experiencia que eso nunca trae nada bueno. Intento decir algo, pero tengo la garganta seca, nunca aprenderé a estarme calladita, mi conciencia asiente para hacerme ver que está de acuerdo con esa afirmación, poco a poco veo que se separa del mueble para ir a uno de los sillones que hay frente a la chimenea.

-¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre?- su voz es neutra, no puedo distinguir ninguna emoción latente en ella.

-Eso no importa…

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, ¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre?

-Lo he averiguado…

-Mierda Anastasia, ¡es que no puedes estarte quieta!, te pedí que no te metieras en esto…-se levanta hecho una furia del sofá, su mirada se ha vuelto puro fuego, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, esto no pinta bien.

-Tú no pensabas contármelo, y esto me incumbe también a mí, si pretendes mantenerme a tu lado…-Se pasea nervioso por la habitación agarrándose del pelo, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad así que insisto-…¿Quién es Christian?

-Joder Ana nunca sabes cuándo dejarlo, está conversación se ha acabado

-No pienso dejarlo hasta que me contestes, estoy harta de tanto secretismo…

-¡Yo estoy harto Ana de que no puedas cumplir una sola cosa! ¿Quién te ha dado la información? Y ni se te ocurra mentirme, ya bastante has hecho-siento como me enfurezco, él es quien está metido en asuntos turbios y yo soy la mala

-Pues ahora soy yo la que no piensa contestar, si tú no piensas darme una respuesta yo pienso imitarte.

-Esto no es un juego, dímelo ahora mismo

-No…-veo que se acerca, mi corazón se acelera a cada paso que da y que nos acerca.

-No entiendes nada, puede que te hayas puesto en peligro, es que no te entra en la cabeza-ahora está junto a mí, noto la presión de su mirada pero ha esto podemos jugar dos así que doy un paso atrás y le miro de la misma manera

-No entiendo porque tú no me explicas nada, y si estoy en peligro es por tu culpa-me arrepiento de lo que he dicho incluso antes de decirlo, veo como el dolor atraviesa sus ojos, él siempre ha creído que es culpa suya y yo acabo de darle la razón, se aparta de mí lentamente

-Tienes razón, es todo culpa mía, he sido un egoísta debería haberte dejado marchar

-No he querido decir eso, es que me cabrea tanto que seas tan hermético conmigo, yo quiero ayudarte…

-No puedes ayudarme…nadie puede-vuelve a sentarse en el sofá con una expresión de derrota, me siento tan culpable que corro a su lado.

-Perdóname no debí decir eso, quiero estar contigo por encima de todo- me acaricia la cara con ternura, pasando sus largos dedos por mis mejillas, por mis labios…siento como el deseo nace en mi interior al notar su contacto.

-Si te pasara algo por mi culpa…creo que me volvería loco

-No va a pasarme nada, tienes que confiar en mí, en nosotros…

-No podría soportar que me odiaras….-baja la cabeza, siento que se me rompe el alma al verlo así, mi pobre cincuenta sombras.

-Jamás podría odiarte….-le levanto la cara mientras me acerco a besarle, para bien o para mal es el hombre al que amo, pienso estar a su lado pase lo que pase.

Cuando nos separamos me abraza con fuerza, le correspondo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, aspiro su olor, siempre me ha tranquilizado, quisiera que el tiempo se parase y no salir nunca de allí. Permanecemos abrazados un buen rato apoyados en el sofá, de repente la voz de Christian rompe el silencio..

-Michael era un buen amigo cuando era adolescente, él, Diana y yo siempre estábamos juntos, no estoy orgulloso de lo que era en aquella época pero eran como mi familia, me sentía más cómodo con ellos que con los Grey..

-¿Y qué paso?-no quiero presionarlo, pero tengo que saber que paso y donde encaja Diana en toda esta historia

-Antes de nada, quiero que me digas quien te ha dado esa información, Ana es importante…-aparto la mirada incomoda, sé que no le va a gustar mi respuesta, seguramente se arme otra buena.-…..Ana….

-Jonathan…-apenas lo digo en un susurro, siento que se aparta poco a poco de mí, no quiero mirarle pero levanto la vista hacía él, Oh dios, esa mirada otra vez

-¿Qué?...o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo?

-La otra noche, me dejo una nota bajo la puerta citándome para entregarme unos documentos, no sabía que era él cuando fui…-veo como la ira se hace presa de él, aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos, yo trago saliva, estoy en serios aprietos.

-Fuiste de noche al encuentro de un desconocido que deja notas bajo tu puerta…

-Dicho así suena mal…pero estaba tan enfadada, primero quise hablar contigo pero tú te cerraste en banda y..

-¡¿En qué narices estabas pensando?!-se levanta del sofá bruscamente, quizá no debería habérselo contado, mi conciencia aplaude con ironía mientras dice bravo por mi decisión

-Quería saber la verdad

-¿La verdad?, joder Ana vas a matarme…tengo que hacer unas llamadas, pero esto no queda así…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Jonathan..

-¿Ahora le defiendes?...-su mirada es desafiante, no sé muy bien cómo tratarle, puede ser una bomba a punto de estallar.

-No quiero que nadie salga herido por ayudarme, eso es todo

-Voy a ver a quien ha involucrado ese imbécil para averiguar lo que te dijo, y quiero esos documentos….ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí- su voz es como el hielo, fría y cortante, me siento agotada de este sube y baja que es esta relación.

Se marcha hacia el dormitorio pegando un tremendo portazo tras de sí, esta vez la cosa parece grave, me acurruco en el sofá agarrándome las piernas, he conseguido tan solo un retazo de lo que paso, así que Michael era un amigo de Christian, quizá eso explique porque aparece su nombre en el informe, seguramente querrían saber cosas sobre la víctima, pero no entiendo porque todo ese misterio alrededor de la muerte de un amigo suyo ni porque Diana lo usa para manipularle.

Ha pasado casi hora y media desde que Christian se encerró en la habitación, empiezan a poderme los nervios, ahora podría estar disfrutando de un magnifico sexo pervertido con él en vez de estar separados y enfadados, mi diosa interior me mira con furia por haber estropeado la noche, me pregunto si alguna vez acabara todo esto, parece que hace un millón de años que peleo por estar feliz con Christian, pero sus sombras siempre acaban por interponerse entre los dos.

De repente la puerta se abre, Christian sale con el móvil en la mano mientras se despide de quien quiera que esté al otro lado, todo mi cuerpo se tensa al ver la mirada que me dirige, pero no voy a dejar que me intimide, así que intento parecer todo lo calmada que puedo.

-¿Y bien?...

-Vas a marcharte….

-¿Qué?-mi voz sale disparada sonando extremadamente chillona

-Vas a coger unos días de vacaciones, puedes ir con tu padre o con tu madre, pero lejos de aquí- no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, me está exiliando de la ciudad.

-Pero bueno quien te crees que eres…

-Anastasia esto no vamos a discutirlo, te vas y punto

-No puedo irme así como así…mi trabajo…

-Yo te doy vacaciones, para eso soy tu jefe

-No eres mi jefe…

-Soy el jefe de tu jefe, que para el caso es lo mismo, te he dicho que esto no admite discusión.

-Crees que puedes exiliarme de esa manera?

-No me cabrees más Ana, no eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma, no paras de hacer cosas temerarias, solo de pensar que fuiste a un parque de noche a ver a ese tipo…-vuelve apretar los puños con fuerza, sé que cometí una estupidez pero no pienso dejar que me trate como una niña pequeña que hay que castigar.

-Soy una adulta Christian y tomo mis propias decisiones, no pienso marcharme a ningún sitio, es mi última palabra.

Nos miramos durante lo que me parecen milenios, él es el primero que rompe el contacto visual, cuando va al minibar para servirse un Whisky, se lo toma casi de un trago.

-Vas a marcharte quieras o no, te he dicho que no es discutible, aquí ya bastante te has puesto en peligro, y si crees que ese tipo intentaba ayudarte es que eres mas ingenua de lo que creí, voy a alejarte de todos ellos hasta que solucione todo, y no puedo estar vigilando cada paso que des.

-No soy una niña pequeña..

-Pues no lo demuestras, hasta ahora te has comportado como tal…

-Estoy harta de ti Grey, si crees que puedes controlar mi vida como te de la gana estas muy equivocado…-no puedo más, estoy demasiado cansada para seguir con esto, voy a por mi bolso decidida a marcharme de allí-…cuando quieras hablar como iguales, ya sabes dónde encontrarme..

Veo como el pánico se dibuja en su cara cuando ve que me marcho, suelta el vaso precipitadamente para ir en mi busca, estoy a dos pasos de la salida cuando noto que me agarra por la cintura hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo.

-No te marches por favor….dijiste que estaríamos juntos..

-No puedo quedarme si vas a tratarme como si fuera una de tus sumisas, no tengo porque obedecerte ciegamente, así que me marcho, no quiero discutir más…

-No…por favor..-siento que se me derrite el corazón, cuando me susurra al oído, pero al final nada cambia, debo ser fuerte para que deje de tratarme así.

-Deja que me vaya…-siento que poco a poco se desliza por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, yo me giro para mirarle, me destroza lo que veo, lagrimas empiezan asomar en sus grisáceos ojos, su expresión es de puro tormento y su mirada parece perdida, no lo puedo soportarlo más, me agacho hasta estar a su altura pero antes de que pueda abrazarlo, una frase para en seco todos mis sentidos.

-Yo…yo…yo le mate…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Siento muchoooo el retraso de este capítulo, no he podido escribir mucho y además tuve problemas con el editor de texto, pero ya lo tienen aquí, me alegra un montoooon que os vaya gustando como se desarrolla la historia, espero que estos días ya pueda subirlo a diario, el siguiente ya está en proceso y mañana sin falta lo tendrán, mientras espero que me digáis que os ha parecido este que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios y me animan mucho a seguir, no vemos en el capitulo 16!


	16. Amargas despedidas

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 16: Amargas despedidas

Ambos seguimos en el suelo a pocos centímetros de distancia, me siento conmocionada por la revelación de Christian, no puede ser, no llegaría a esos extremos y sin embargo lo ha admitido, un torbellino de emociones se ha desatado en mi interior, él sigue con la mirada perdida fija en el suelo, tengo que recomponerme, seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación y no la voy averiguar tirada aquí.

-Christian…-no reacciona, estoy empezando a asustarme, no me gusta verle en ese estado, es demasiado doloroso ver a un hombre como él convertido en una cascara vacía, me levanto e intento hacer lo mismo con él, me sigue como por inercia, será mejor sentarnos en el sofá, quizá debería servirnos algo bien fuerte para los dos.

Voy hacía el mueble bar, junto al vaso de Christian pongo otro para mí llenándolos del Whisky que se había servido antes y regreso junto a él..

-Toma esto te ayudará, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, pero tienes que explicarme esto

-No hay nada que explicar, lo hice y ya está-su voz se ha vuelto neutra no trasmite ninguna emoción, mierda ha vuelto a meterse dentro de su coraza, así no lograré nada

-Christian sé que tú jamás harías algo así a propósito, te conozco puedes ser posesivo, megalómano, controlador, acosador al extremo de comprar mi empresa solo porque yo trabajaba allí pero no eres un asesino, así que debe haber una historia tras ese acto- poco a poco vuelve la mirada hacia mí, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, suspiro de alivio por un momento me temí que no volviera a ser él mismo.

-No quiere añadir ninguna otra virtud mía a la lista señorita Steel…

-Bueno creo que también podría añadir prepotente, obstinado, poco razonable pero eso solo en algunas ocasiones…-sonrío también y siento que algo de la tensión que nos rodeaba desaparece, tomo un trago arrugando la nariz, es demasiado fuerte este whisky tiene que tener un millón de grados, al verme me quita el vaso de la mano

-Creo que esto es demasiado para ti nena, conmigo creo que ya has cubierto las cosas fuertes por esta noche- suelta ambos vasos sobre la mesa mientras parece meditar, suavemente me rodea con su brazo atrayéndome hacia él-…Michael, Diana y yo siempre estábamos juntos como ya te he dicho, no éramos un ejemplo a seguir precisamente, yo siempre andaba metido en peleas, Michael le gustaban los negocios más bien sucios y a Diana le divertían esa clase de cosas así que nos seguía, al final pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, él y Diana se enrollaban a menudo aunque después de un tiempo de conocerles ella empezó a prestarme más atención a mí, aunque no supe ver que eso acabaría por separarnos, para Michael ella era mucho más que un simple entretenimiento pero no era correspondido, a Diana le gustaba jugar con los hombres y nosotros no éramos una excepción, al final prácticamente pasaba de él, un día Michael nos hizo una propuesta quería robar en una mansión, nos repartiríamos lo que encontráramos, a Diana y a mí no nos hacía falta el dinero, pero nos gustaba la adrenalina de estar en peligro, la emoción de lo prohibido, así que nos convenció..

Hace una pausa, mientras parece buscar las palabras adecuadas para seguir, me cuesta imaginarme a un Christian camorrista, aunque seguramente con su aspecto la rebeldía adolescente le haría mucho más atractivo, pensar que Diana pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado hace que nazcan en mi los peores instintos, me encantaría darle una buena tunda a esa maldita arpía.

-…no pude imaginar que esa noche cambiaria mi vida para siempre, cuando íbamos llegando me di cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos, a casa de mis padres adoptivos, esa noche la mansión Grey estaba desierta habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a otra de sus propiedades, yo era el único que no había querido ir, Michael me dijo que era el plan perfecto no habría que forzar la entrada porque yo tenía las llaves además tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo porque sabíamos que nadie aparecería y si lo hacían podría decir que había llevado a unos amigos a casa, a Diana le entusiasmo la idea, yo me negué, los Grey me habían acogido e intentaban criarme como a uno más, pero Diana intentó convencerme, me beso y me insinuó que después podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos…

Sinceramente preferiría que omitiera esos detalles, imaginarlos así a pesar de ser parte del pasado de Christian me hace daño y me enfurece, sé que es algo absurdo pero no puedo evitarlo, aun así prefiero no decir nada por fin sabré lo que paso y eso es mucho más importante que mis celos sin sentido.

-….no sé muy bien cómo me convencieron para dejarles pasar, aunque con la condición de que no se llevarían nada importante, pero en cuanto entramos Michael desapareció en el interior, no me gustaba que campara solo por allí así que fuimos a buscarle, lo encontramos en el despacho de mi padre, había localizado la caja fuerte, me pidió la combinación y yo me negué a dársela a partir de ahí todo ocurrió muy deprisa, nos enganchamos en una pelea, Diana trato de separarnos pero yo le di un puñetazo que le tumbó y aproveché para hacer sonar la alarma, al final salimos de allí los tres corriendo, no sé cómo fui tan estúpido…-en su voz noto algo de tristeza y rabia, seguramente hacia sí, siempre ha sido demasiado critico consigo mismo.

-Solo fue una gamberrada típica de adolescentes, no debes culparte, cuando uno está en esa edad comete todo tipo de tonterías..

-Ojala todo hubiera quedado en eso, pero después….-noto como me suelta para encorvarse ligeramente hacia delante cruzándolas manos para apoyar su mentón en ellas-…llegamos poco después al sitio donde solíamos pasar el rato, un edificio medio abandonado, Michael estaba cabreadísimo pegaba patadas a todo lo que veía yo intente calmarle pidiéndole perdón pero de nada sirvió, me llevo fuera para que termináramos lo que habíamos empezado, pensé que si se desfogaba pegándome se calmaría así que salí, pero yo era más fuerte y él lo sabía, en un momento dado sacó una pistola y me gritó que yo no quería que le robaran a mi familia pero yo si iba por ahí robándole a los demás sus posesiones mas preciadas comprendí que se refería a Diana, me fui contra él para intentar arrebatarle la pistola, pero cuando lo conseguí se lanzó como un loco contra mí y sin querer la pistola se disparó….-dice la última palabra con angustia y entrecortadamente.

-Christian….fue..fue un accidente…

-Yo tenía la pistola Ana, fui yo quien apretó el gatillo, yo le maté…y además cuando pasó me quede en shock, Diana apareció estaba tan oscuro que no la había visto, se acercó a Michael para tomarle el pulso, estaba muerto, después vino hacia mí para quitarme la pistola me dijo que sería nuestro secreto que nadie se enteraría jamás de lo que había pasado, Michael estaba metido en negocios ilegales, a nadie le sorprendería su muerte….y yo accedí, quería olvidar aquella noche, fue un error me repetía una y otra vez…

El silencio inunda la habitación, no sé que decirle para consolarle, sé que es verdad él no quería matarle, fue un accidente, pero no tengo forma de hacérselo ver, vuelve a coger el vaso de whisky y como antes lo toma de un solo trago, me destroza verle así, y en parte es por mi culpa, yo le he hecho rememorar todos esos terribles recuerdos, pero ahora las piezas empiezan a encajar.

-Por eso te chantajea Diana…si no te casas con ella contará lo que pasó esa noche….pero es tu palabra contra la suya..

-Es mucho más que eso….cuando apareció la noticia del asesinato de Michael, les conté a mis padres la verdad, ellos me ayudaron a taparlo todo, para ellos fue involuntario lo que hice, así que hicieron todo lo posible para que mi nombre no saliera relacionado con el caso, tan solo me interrogaron para saber si sabía con quien estuvo esa noche Michael, poco después me encontraron trabajo en casa de Elena, ella me ayudo a controlar mi rabia a encaminarla y bueno….ya sabes el resto.

Si que lo sé, se libró de las manos de una loca para caer en manos de una obsesa, mi pobre cincuenta no ha tenido suerte con las mujeres de su vida, eso hace que le quiera más aún.

-Pero Diana no tiene como relacionarte con todo eso, nadie la creerá..

-Eso pensaba yo, pero cuando se presentó en mi despacho me enseño una grabación, no sé cómo consiguió grabar todo lo ocurrió aunque es de mala calidad y casi no se distingue nada se ve claramente que soy yo y además…tiene el arma con mis huellas, esas dos cosas unidas…

Siento el miedo nacer en mi interior, de repente veo el puzzle completo, todo tiene sentido ahora, y eso significa que tendrá que casarse con ella si no quiere que todo salga a la luz..

-Entiéndeme no lo hago por mí, si esto se hace público sabrán que los Grey me encubrieron, no puedo permitir que ellos paguen por mi errores, debo encontrar la forma de parar todo esto de una manera que pueda seguir protegiéndolos…

-Christian….-me mira con ternura mientras me acaricia suavemente el pelo, quiero abrazarlo, aportarle algún consuelo, haría cualquier cosa por aliviarle esa carga.

-También necesito protegerte a ti, Diana es retorcida, tiene serios desequilibrios mentales, está obsesionada conmigo, y si te hiciera algún daño me daría igual todo…así que por favor te pido que te cojas unos días alejada de aquí…

-Está bien, haré lo que sea por ti, aunque eso implique estar lejos de ti…

-Gracias…..no sé qué haría sin ti, desde que te conocí mi pasado pesa menos, haces que quiera ser mejor hombre, sin ti estoy perdido Ana…

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, quiero impregnarme en su olor , en su calor, que todo él me envuelva para poder llevarlo conmigo, sus besos me encienden y sus caricias me estremecen, ahora sé que pase lo que pase estaré a su lado y lucharé por él, la ropa va cayendo a medida que avanza por mi cuerpo, de repente me coge en brazos sin dejar de besarme camino al dormitorio, me da igual el mañana porque en el ahora solo existimos él y yo.

Han pasado 4 días desde que Christian me contó toda la verdad sobre Diana y su chantaje, he decidido irme con mi madre a Georgia, un poco de calor no me vendrá mal después del intenso frio de aquí, como no dos minutos después de comprar mi billete recibí un aviso de que había sido cambiado a primera clase, hay cosas que nunca cambian, y sin más estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a que me llamen para embarcar, saco mi móvil esperando tener algún mensaje de él pero la pantalla sigue vacía de avisos, hago un mohín de disgusto al menos podría desearme buen viaje, es que no puede tener un punto medio entre el acoso e ignorarme completamente, suelto un bufido mientras vuelvo a guardar el móvil.

He llegado pronto porque Kate tenía una entrevista una hora después y se ha empeñado en traerme, así que me dedico a matar el tiempo en uno de los bares del aeropuerto, ya llevo dos crucigramas y un té que por cierto es el peor que me he tomado en mi vida, cuando por fin mi móvil da señales de vida, miro con desdén mi bolso no pienso tener prisa por contestar, ahora que sufra él también un poco.

Cuando termino el pasatiempo, decido que ya es hora de prestarle atención al móvil, cuando lo miro un sobrecito parpadea al lado de un 3, vaya acaba de pasar al extremo del acoso mi cincuenta sombras.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Querida señorita Steel que disfrute de su vuelo en primera clase, aunque esta vez espero que prescinda del masaje de Jean-Paul, si no me veré en la obligación de mandarla a la bodega de carga como le prometí la última vez.**_

Sonrió al recordar aquello, me alegra que recuerde esos detalles de nuestro comienzo, cierro el mensaje para leer el siguiente, seguro que no se ha tomado nada bien que no le haya contestado.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Ignoro la causa de que no me contestes y sabes que eso me pone nervioso, ¿sabes qué pasa cuando me pongo nervioso?, recuerda que tengo sueltas ambas manos, así que contéstame en cuanto leas esto.**_

Sabía que se iba a enfadar, pero me da igual no puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo, así aprenderá a no dejarme de lado cuando estoy a punto de embarcarme en un vuelo que nos va a separar, cierro el mensaje para leer el siguiente, pego un bote de la silla al hacerlo.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Señorita Steel me considero un hombre de la palabra, y puesto que se marcha lejos de mi lado debería ponerle remedio antes de que se marche, por cierto no le he comprado un billete con acceso a la Sala VIP para que bebas té de tercera categoría.**_

Me vuelvo hacía todos lados intentando verle, pero no lo consigo, quizá sigue poniéndome vigilancia sin que yo lo sepa debido a mi última escapada, vuelvo a sentarme dispuesta a contestarle, cuando noto que me susurran al oído.

-Es usted una chica muy traviesa señorita Steel…-no puedo evitar una sonrisa, noto su perfume, cuando me rodea con sus brazos por la espalda-…así que ahora decide contestar, un poco tarde para mi gusto…

-Bueno quería que probaras un poco de tu medicina, pensé que no te ibas a despedir de mí…

Me doy poco a poco la vuelta, y ahí esta tan guapo como siempre con un traje azul oscuro con raya diplomática, lleva un abrigo de cachemire beige en el brazo, y la otra mano la introduce en el bolsillo del pantalón, la mejor visión del mundo, mi diosa interior no está de acuerdo sin duda la mejor visión es la de Christian sin el traje.

-Pues gracias a eso he tenido que desviarme de mi ruta para venir al aeropuerto a comprobar que mi mayor tesoro está perfectamente…

-Entonces me alegra no haberte contestado…-me acerco para besarle, va a ser una tortura estar tan lejos de él, así que me aferro a esos últimos momentos juntos.

Una voz por megafonía anuncia que debo embarcar en mi vuelo por la puerta 34, así que en contra de mi voluntad me separo de él, agarra mi maleta acompañándome hasta allí, siento como todas las miradas femeninas se dirigen hacia él a su paso, y yo levanto la cabeza orgullosa mientras le agarro por la cintura, aunque toda euforia desaparece cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, siento la tristeza inundándome, un nudo en la garganta me aprieta y siento la necesidad de llorar, Christian me levanta la cara poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla.

-Sabe que es lo más importante para mí verdad señorita Steel..

-Y usted para mi señor Grey…-siento como las lagrimas recorren silenciosamente mis mejillas, pero él las atrapa con sus labios.

-Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos Ana…

-Más te vale….-sonríe al ver el mohín que hago acompañado de un leve golpe en el costado

Nos besamos una última vez antes de separarnos, me dirijo hacia la puerta de embarque justo antes de que la cierren me vuelvo hacía él mientras leo sus labios.

-Te quiero….

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí el capitulo, intenté hacerlo más largo pero es que tampoco os quiero aburrir XD Ana se nos va, veremos a ver que ocurre en su viaje, hasta entonces como siempre espero que me digan que les parece este capítulo, me alegra un montoooon que por ahora sigan leyéndolo y os guste, eso es lo más importante, ya saben nos vemos en el capitulo 17!


	17. Sombras en la oscuridad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 17: Sombras en la oscuridad.

No puedo con mi alma, no me acordaba de lo agotador que es ir con mi madre de compras, se comporta como una adolescente con su primera tarjeta de crédito, cuando me siento en la fuente central del centro comercial, miro las 8 bolsas con todo tipo de complementos y ropa que se ha empeñado en comprarme, suspiro de impotencia, no he podido impedir el aluvión de compras sin sentido pero me alegra ver a mi madre tan feliz, la inesperada noticia de mi visita ha disparado su euforia, así que intento seguirle la corriente.

Es mi cuarto día en Savannah, debo reconocer que las temperaturas cálidas y la compañía de Bob y mi madre me han venido muy bien después de todo lo que he pasado, Christian me escribe a menudo pero no tanto como a mí me gustaría, me recuerdo que debo tener paciencia, aunque a veces le echo tanto de menos que siento ansiedad, mi madre aparece con otra dos bolsas, esta mujer no conoce límites cuando se trata de compras.

-Ana cariño, tenías que haber entrado conmigo, tienen toda la bisutería al 50%

-A veces me pregunto quién es la madre y quién la hija…

-No seas tan gruñona, venga que te invito a comer para celebrar un día estupendo de shopping

No puedo evitar sonreír, mi madre nunca cambiara y para bien o para mal la quiero tal como es, la sigo hasta una de las cafeterías donde pedimos un par de hamburguesas con patatas y refrescos, me había olvidado lo buena que puede estar la comida rápida, devoro la mía en cuestión de minutos, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

-¿Christian no vendrá en esta ocasión?

-No creo, está muy ocupado…es un hombre importante no siempre puede escaparse de sus obligaciones-hasta yo noto la tristeza implícita en mi voz, no quiero preocuparla, nunca ha sabido llevar los problemas, así que intento aparentar que todo marcha sobre ruedas

-Qué pena, es tan guapo, siempre está bien alegrarse la vista con un hombre como él

-Mamá!

-Ay hija! Si es un cumplido, ya sabes que para mí el único es Bob, pero mirar es gratis-me guiña un ojo con complicidad y yo río, me pregunto si alguna vez actuara como una mujer de su edad.

Llegamos tres horas más tarde a casa, siento agarrotados todos los músculos del cuerpo, deberían hacer deporte olimpo ir de compras con mi madre, ella corre a enseñarle a Bob, que está en el jardín trasero, todos los nuevos modelitos, yo voy hacia mi habitación cayendo rendida encima de la cama, podría dormir una semana después de este día, levanto la vista y recuerdo que he dejado el móvil cargando esta mañana, una lucecita azul parpadea en la parte superior, pego un salto para cogerlo, hace día y medio que no sé nada de Christian, me estaba empezando a impacientar, mi conciencia me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna con sarcasmo recordándome las 40 veces que mire el móvil anoche para haber si me había escrito, la ignoro con elegancia mientras miro la bandeja de mensajes recibidos.

_**De: Christian**_

_**Querida señorita Steel espero que su estancia en Georgia este siendo agradable, aunque no demasiado ya me entiende, estaba escuchando "LaTraviata" y me acordé de usted, quería que lo supiera.**_

Sonrío rememorando la primera vez que la escuchamos juntos, precisamente cuando vino a Savannah para buscarme, entonces se me ocurre exactamente que contestarle

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Mi queridísimo señor Grey me sorprende que se acuerde de mí al oír una melodía basada en una historia de una desgraciada cortesana, me está intentando mandar algún tipo de mensaje**_

Me alegra notar que vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, no estaba segura después de la noche en el hotel, estaba tan afectado cuando me contó todo lo relacionado con Michael y Diana, al recordarla no puedo evitar enfurecerme, todo es culpa de esa psicópata chantajista, ojala Christian encuentre ponto el modo de salir de esto, estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando suenan los dos pitidos..

_**De: Christian**_

_**Mi muy preciada señorita Steel el único mensaje que deseo enviarle es el de que la echo en falta cada segundo del día, aunque recuerdo que usted decidió cambiar la canción por la de "Toxic", ¿entonces debería tomármelo como algo subliminal?**_

* * *

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Me sorprende que se acuerde de todo aquello señor Grey teniendo en cuenta que a su edad la memoria empieza a fallar**_

* * *

_**De: Christian**_

_**Perdona y tú eras...?**_

De repente llaman a la puerta, mi madre aparece hecha un torbellino diciendo que Bob nos lleva a cenar por ahí, para que pueda estrenar uno de sus modelitos, me pide que la ayude a elegir entre los muchos que se ha comprado, suelto un bufido de resignación de nada valdrá negarme siempre encuentra el modo de arrastrarme en sus alocados planes, escribo a Christian mientras le digo a mi madre que me reuniré con ella en su cuarto en un momento.

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Debo irme, mi madre y Bob me llevan a cenar por ahí, yo también te echo muchísimo de menos, ojala vinieras por sorpresa como la última vez, espero que pases una buena noche, y acuéstate pronto que a tu edad no es bueno trasnochar ;P**_

Me dirijo al cuarto de mi madre, parece como si una boutique de lujo hubiera vomitado allí, zapatos, vestidos, chaquetas, camisas…todo se esparce por la habitación, mis planes de paz y relax comienzan a hacer aguas.

Un par de horas después estamos listas para la vida nocturna de Savannah, que no es mucha todo sea dicho de paso, en verano es un foco de actividad pero en esta época apenas hay movimiento, encontramos un coqueto restaurante que resulta ser bastante acogedor, la comida está deliciosa, decido disfrutar el momento.

-Ana cariño después he pensado que podríamos ir a tomar algo juntas, no hemos salido ni una noche desde que llegaste

-Mamá te parece poco el maratón de esta mañana, estoy agotada quizá mañana

-Nadie diría que tienes la edad que tienes, hay que disfrutar del momento

-Creo que tú lo disfrutas por las dos…

-Que aguafiestas eres…-hace un mohín como una niña pequeña que se ha quedado sin ir a la fiesta, a veces me saca de quicio esa faceta suya.

-¿Por qué no vas con Bob? Seguro que hace tiempo que no salís, y ya que te has puesto tan guapa es una pena que te encierres…

-Me parece una magnífica idea, que me dices, me harás el honor de acompañarme- Bob la toma de la mano y la besa con dulzura, me alegra tanto de que le tenga, siempre he dicho que es el tipo de hombre que podría aportar calma a la loca de mi madre

-Ya que me lo pides así…-mi madre suelta una risita de adolescente en plena pubertad, pero se la ve tan feliz que mi crispación por su conducta infantil se aplaca.

Oigo sonar mi móvil, pero para mi desilusión no es el que me dio Christian, si no el mío propio, cuando lo cojo no reconozco el número, me levanto de la mesa excusándome para atender la llamada.

-Dígame

_-¿Anastasia? Soy Elena Lincoln- _vaya no me esperaba que me llamara, después de cómo fueron las cosas con Jonathan creí que no sabría nada de ella durante algún tiempo

-Vaya que sorpresa, ¿ha pasado algo?

-_Bueno he intentado localizarte en tu trabajo pero me han dicho que has cogido unos días libres_- pero bueno es que todo el mundo tiene que andar acosándome, ni de vacaciones puedo estar en paz

-Sí, necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme un poco de todo-se supone que para ella he roto todo contacto con Christian

_-No te preocupes Christian me ha puesto al corriente de todo, siento mucho lo que hizo Jonathan, creí que podríamos confiar en él, después de que sacara su faceta de detective Christian me llamo para que le ayudara a arreglar la metedura de pata de Jonathan_

No puedo creer que Christian haya recurrido a ella, me pregunto si le ha contado que trato de manipularle urdiendo todo el plan para que él volviera a mí, estoy molesta debería haberme contado que volvía a tener contacto con la señora Robinson.

-Ya…bueno yo también confié en él, aunque entiendo porque lo hizo no creo que sea un mal hombre, solo uno atrapado entre la espada y la pared

-_Quiero que sepas que tú y Christian contáis con toda mi ayuda, siempre supe que Diana traería problemas_

-Para eso me llamas- no puedo evitar que se note la molestia en mi voz, estoy más que harta de las mujeres del pasado de Christian.

-_No, además quería hablar contigo sobre los documentos que tienes en tu poder los que te entregó Jonathan, sé que aun los tienes, los necesito para averiguar con quien hablo, al saber todo lo que pasó corte todo trato con Jonathan cosa que no se ha tomado muy bien y ahora se niega a decirme quien es su contacto.._

-Primero debo hablar con Christian

-_Por supuesto…_

-Si está de acuerdo te los haré llegar…

-_Muchas gracias Anastasia que disfrutes de tus vacaciones…_

-gracias…

Cuelgo mucho más que molesta, como voy a disfrutar si no me dejan tranquila, porque siempre tiene que recurrir a ella, pensé que era algo entre él y yo, ahora me encuentro que le ha pedido ayuda mientras a mí me echa de la ciudad, a veces le odio la verdad.

Cojo el otro móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Christian, no me hace ninguna gracia seguirles el juego pero quiero que todo esto termine pronto así que tendré que colaborar.

_**De: Anastasia**_

_**Me ha llamado tu "vieja amiga" para pedirme los documentos que me dio Jonathan, solo quería saber si tú lo apruebas ya que siempre te enfadas cuando hago las cosas sin consultarte, aunque por lo que se ve tu no necesitas hablar conmigo para tomar ciertas decisiones, como contarle todo a la señora Robinson, me alegra saber que ella si puede estar a tu lado para ayudarte.**_

Mando el mensaje mientras vuelvo al interior hecha una furia, adiós a la paz y el relax, imaginarme que ella está con él ayudando a expulsar a Diana mientras yo estoy a cinco mil kilómetros sin apenas tener contacto es algo que me crispa los nervios.

-¿Estas bien Ana? ¿ha pasado algo?

-No mamá, cosas del trabajo-no me gusta mentirle a mi madre, pero dudo que entendiera en el mundo retorcido en el que me he visto envuelta, prefiero mantenerla al margen de todo eso

-¿seguro?

-Sí pero debo irme, tengo que mandar unos documentos urgentemente, gracias por la cena, espero que lo paséis genial os lo merecéis..

Me despido dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras salgo miro mis mensajes, Christian me ha contestado no sé muy bien si leerlo, seguramente mi cabreo solo vaya en aumento

_**De: Christian**_

_**Deduzco por tu mensaje que estas enfadada pero antes de que des rienda suelta a esa lengua viperina que me encanta por cierto, te diré que Elena tiene mucho poder en ciertos círculos y necesito su influencia para poder arreglar esto, lo que me permitirá volver a estar con la mujer que adoro por encima de todo, dicho esto te agradecería que pusieras a disposición suya esos documentos, y por cierto la seguridad de ella me importa mucho menos que la tuya es por eso que no estas a mi lado, porque tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y aquí no podría hacerlo como quisiera, espero que se haya aplacado un poco esa furia ;) TQ.**_

Debería sentirme mejor pero no es así, diga lo que diga, que le confíe siempre a ella todos sus secretos y a mí me cueste sangre, sudor y lágrimas sacarle el mínimo de información es algo que me supera, la poca simpatía que le había cogido a la señora Robinson acaba de esfumarse, vuelve a la lista de gente non grata en la posición número dos después de Diana, en contra de mi voluntad escribo a Kate para darle instrucciones para que encuentre el sobre y se lo entregue a quien quiera que vaya a recogerlo, hago lo mismo con la señora Robinson diciéndole que mi compañera de piso le entregara el sobre.

Camino de vuelta a casa intentando calmarme, pero de nada me sirve, no paro de darle vueltas al tema una y otra vez, encima estoy en la otra punta del país, porque le haría caso, debí quedarme a su lado. Cuando llego siento que me invade la fatiga, ha sido un día demasiado largo, suelto el bolso en mi habitación cuando oigo los dos pitidos del móvil, seguramente Christian quiere asegurarse de que no sigo enfadada con él, pero lo estoy aun así cojo el móvil, pero antes de que le dé a la tecla de leer oigo un ruido, voy hacia la cocina siguiendo el sonido, cuando llego el corazón se me dispara, la puerta trasera está abierta y golpea por el viento en el quicio, bajo la mirada hacia el móvil y siento como un escalofrío de terror me recorre la espalda al darme cuenta de que no estoy sola

_**De: desconocido**_

_**Ya te lo advertí….**_

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ya esta aquí el capítulo 17, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios para ver que os ha parecido, que ya sabeis que me encanta leerlos, me repito mucho lo sé pero es verdad XDDD, veremos a ver como sale de esta nuestras Anastasia, ya sabeis nos vemos en el capitulo 18!


	18. Ansiedad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 18: Ansiedad

Estoy nervioso, algo se agita en mi interior, Anastasia no ha contestado a mi mensaje, seguramente esté enfadada por lo de Elena, sé que la saca de quicio mi relación con ella, no debería presionarla además tengo que concentrarme en lo que tengo entre manos, pero no consigo quitarme esta sensación de encima, maldita sea quizá no fue buena idea alejarla de mí sin protección, comienzo actuar como un paranoico, ella está cenando con sus padres, tengo que relajarme, me estoy volviendo loco con esta situación.

Abro el primer cajón de mi escritorio y acaricio una de las fotos donde aparecemos Ana y yo, no puedo creer que la eche tanto de menos, todo es culpa mía y de la mierda de mi pasado, ya fue bastante malo contarle lo de mi madre y su chulo, pero esto fue cosa mía, me sorprende que aún quiera estar a mi lado. Joder Grey concéntrate o jamás la recuperaras, cojo de nuevo los documentos que tengo delante, Welch ha hecho un buen trabajo siguiendo el rastro de Diana durante sus años en el extranjero pero no encuentro ni una pista de la identidad de su protector, esto es tan frustrante, me reclino hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo hace que no duermo en condiciones, pero no quiero volver al Scala. Ver a Diana tomando posesión de mi piso es lo último que quiero ver, pronto la pondré en su sitio y disfrutaré enormemente con ello, oigo que llaman a la puerta.

-Pasa Taylor

-Señor Grey ¿me ha llamado?

-Sí, creo que por hoy hemos terminado, prepara el coche, nos vamos en 10 minutos-veo como desaparece tan eficientemente como siempre, a pesar de los años que lleva a mi lado nunca hemos traspasado la línea de jefe y empleado, pero seguramente es la persona en quien más confíe, después de Anastasia claro.

Mis pensamientos vuelven a ella y con ellos esa sensación de intranquilidad, recojo la chaqueta del respaldo molesto, debería llamarla y asegurarme de que todo está bien así al menos podré volver a centrarme, pero declino la idea, no le gusta demasiado que la acose tanto y más si está cabreada, por el tono de su mensaje yo diría que tiene un cabreo de 8 sobre 10, tengo que esperar a que procese lo de Elena. Apago todo mientras cojo mi abrigo del armario, el cansancio empieza a pasarme factura, fuera me espera Taylor con el motor en marcha, subo al coche y hago un gesto para que nos pongamos en marcha.

Durante el trayecto sostengo el móvil que tengo exclusivamente para comunicarme con Ana, joder esta sensación me está matando, debo darme prisa para que pueda volver a tenerla, nunca he necesitado tanto algo en mi vida, es increíble lo que el amor hace con uno, nos vuelve unos yonkis totalmente.

Cuando llego al Scala encuentro a Diana en la cocina, tenerla cerca me enferma de una forma alarmante, pensar en todo el daño que ha causado me enfurece a tales niveles que me da miedo perder el control, pero no pienso cometer el error de mostrarle mis cartas, pronto pagara, muy pronto…

-Querido que bien que hayas llegado hoy pronto, justo a tiempo para la cena, estoy preparando carne al horno, ya verás te encantará

-Si crees que voy a comer nada de lo que prepares, es que estás más perturbada de lo que creía-la miro sin ninguna emoción, puede que manipule mis actos, pero a mí no lo va a conseguir.

-No seas así, eres muy cruel conmigo…

-Me voy a descansar, no quiero verte rondando por allí, puede que me obligues a soportar tu presencia en mi piso, pero no tengo porque aguantarte cerca de mí…

-Christian mi amor, deberías empezar a tratarme con más cariño, después de todo voy a ser tu esposa en un mes, no crees que es hora de acostumbrarte a tenerme cerca..

-Me cortaría un brazo antes de tener que acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca…

Subo las escaleras dejándola allí con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, estoy demasiado cansado para soportar una escenita de Diana, tiro la chaqueta encima de la butaca mientras me siento al borde de la cama, no puedo creer la sensación de vacío que me invade al mirar mi dormitorio, mi cama está vacía sin ella, apenas recuerdo el tiempo en que dormía solo, Ana cambio tantos aspectos de mi vida, me cambio a mí, tengo que hacer esto por ella.

Decido que necesito una ducha, el agua fría calmará el deseo que siento cuando pienso en ella y en los momentos que compartimos en este dormitorio, aunque la ducha también me produce ese efecto, en realidad creo que no hay un rincón de este piso en el que no haya poseído a Ana con voracidad, siento como la excitación me recorre, mierda no debería pensar en esto cuando está a cinco mil kilómetros de aquí.

La ducha apenas calma mis sentidos, debería hacer un poco de deporte para soltar algo de la tensión que tengo acumulada, me tiendo en la cama intentando conciliar algo de sueño pero a pesar del agotamiento no consigo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, desisto de mi empeño ya vendrá el sueño a mi encuentro, salgo hacia mi despacho, quiero repasar una vez más la lista de nombres que podrían relacionarse con Diana, quizá está vez encuentre algo, por el camino no puedo evitar mirar la puerta cerrada del cuarto de juegos, sonrío con malicia al pensar que cuando todo esto pase no pienso salir de allí con Ana durante una semana por lo menos, la planta inferior está desierta, agradezco no cruzarme con Diana, pienso en tocar el piano pero al fin lo dejo atrás para encaminarme a mi despacho, no sería lo mismo sin ella aquí, volveré a tocar cuando vuelva a mí.

Enciendo el ordenador mientras saco de un cajón cerrado con llave todo lo que he podido averiguar, lo he repasado mil veces, pero no pienso rendirme en algún lugar esta su debilidad y pienso encontrarla me cueste lo que me cueste.

La madrugada llega y sigo rodeado de papeles que no me llevan a ningún sitio, de repente oigo sonar el teléfono del salón, la adrenalina se dispara en mi organismo, mierda sabía que tenía que haberla llamado, salgo como un loco buscando el teléfono, encuentro a Taylor sosteniendo el auricular, antes de decir una palabra su expresión me lo dice todo.

-Es la madre de Anastasia, señor Grey…ha desaparecido…-me pasa el teléfono con expresión grave, intento calmarme no quiero ponerla más nerviosa

-Soy Christian…

-Dios mío Christian no está, no sabíamos a quien llamar, la policía está registrando la casa pero…-oigo como se derrumba en llanto tras el aparato, la rabia me enciende a una velocidad vertiginosa, muy bien se acabaron las sutilezas está vez alguien va a pagar un precio muy alto

-La policía tiene alguna pista

-No, solo han encontrado la puerta forzada, su bolso y su abrigo estaban en su cuarto, no se han llevado nada, lo único extraño que encontraron fue un móvil con la pantalla rota en el suelo de la cocina….estoy tan asustada por favor Christian ayúdame a encontrarla…

-No se preocupe, la encontraré aunque tenga que levantar cada piedra…la volveré a llamar

Cuelgo intentando dominar los impulsos por destrozar todo lo que se ponga en mi camino, mierda sabía que no debí mandarla sola, por favor Ana tienes que estar bien hasta que te encuentre.

-Señor….

-Llama a Welch…quiero saber si alguien accedió al móvil de Anastasia, y prepara el jet, nos vamos a Georgia en cuanto este listo, pon a todo el mundo a buscar su rastro, contrata a los mejors, Taylor….tengo que encontrarla…

-Lo sé, señor…lo haremos

-Y alguien pagara muy caro por esto….

Desaparece rápidamente, miro hacia arriba dirección a las habitaciones, ya me importa una mierda todo, si tengo que ir a la cárcel lo haré pero además les daré una razón más, subo las escaleras notando la furia que va en aumento conforme me acerco a su habitación que abro de una patada.

-Estás loco o que…!?

-¿Dónde está Diana?

-¿Dónde está quién?-su voz cantarina rompe el dique la ira se apodera de mí, está vez a tocado lo que mas quiero en la vida y pienso hacérselo pagara destrozo un espejo cercano con uno de sus perfumes

-No me jodas Diana!te juro que como le haya pasado algo, está vez me acusaran de asesinato premeditado

-No sé de qué me estás hablando

Sin poder contenerme me lanzo hacia ella cogiéndola con fuerza por los brazos, tengo que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no hacerle daño, antes de nada debo encontrarla.

-Me dirás ahora mismo quien la tiene, y donde está…

-No pienso decirte nada querido, si quieres hacerme daño…aquí estoy…

Su mirada se clava en la mía, antes de que pueda hacer nada Taylor aparece en la puerta..

-Señor…debemos irnos, nos esperan en el aeropuerto…-sigo sin soltarla, aprieto con fuerza mis manos pero ella no hace ninguna señal de enterarse de la presión-…por favor señor no haga ninguna tontería, suéltela Anastasia le necesita…

En contra de mi voluntad la suelto, ella se separa de mí con cautela, una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en su rostro me dirijo a la salida antes de que haga algo peor, Taylor tiene razón nada debe impedirme ir a por Ana.

-Antes o después volverás a mí…es nuestro destino Christian- me vuelvo hacia ella despacio y la miro con toda la repugnancia que soy capaz de expresar con mi mirada.

-Tienes razón, volveré a por ti de eso puedes estar segura…

Salimos rumbo a Georgia dos horas más tarde, durante el trayecto Welch me pone al día, han enviado a un equipo especializado a casa de los padres de Ana, tienen el móvil que por lo visto intentaron destrozar, a pesar de ir a gran velocidad para mí no es suficiente, no he podido ni pegar una cabezada, la ansiedad me invade por completo, Taylor me trae un café para intentar despejarme.

-No se preocupe…la encontraremos

-Es culpa mía…yo la he puesto en peligro, debí alejarme de ella cuando pude, ahora estaría a salvo….no soy bueno para ella, si le pasa algo yo…

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá…

El vuelo se me ha hecho eterno, cuando al fin descendemos hay un coche esperándonos para llevarnos a Savannah, he cogido una habitación donde he ordenado instalar todo el operativo de búsqueda. Vuelvo a llamar a Welch de camino para saber si hay novedades, debo calmarme y mantener la mente fría si quiero servir para algo.

-Welch…soy yo…ponme al día

-No se han encontrado huellas en la casa, pero la escena estaba revuelta lo que nos indica que la víctima se resistio..-pensar en Ana siendo atacada por un hombre es algo que me supera, me agarro el pelo nervioso, joder esto me está superando-…estamos analizando el móvil por si encontramos huellas o algo en su interior que nos de una pista

-Ese móvil solo servía de contacto entre ella y yo, no creo que sirva de mucho

-Sin embargo en el listado de datos aparecen dos números distintos…

-Es imposible lo tenia vinculado con el mío

-Lo sabemos pero la línea fue hackeada pudiendo acceder a ella desde otro terminal…

-Quiero el número y lo quiero ya….

-Estamos en ello…

Cuando entro en la habitación todo un despliegue de aparatos de rastreo y ordenadores se esparce por allí, suelto la chaqueta en la cama mientras leo los informes que me dan, tan solo una huella parcial como única pista, sin duda son profesionales, debí sacarle la información a Diana cuando pude, nunca me ha gustado esperar, la impotencia me va a volver loco.

Welch me manda los resultados del móvil, leo el mensaje que le mandaron, cuando coja a quien ha hecho esto deseará no haber nacido, al final del informe aparece el número descifrado, los operativos conectan un móvil con función de rastreo para localizar la llamada, marco los números velozmente, hora de comenzar a cazar, tras varios tono una voz distorsionada sale del auricular..

-Señor Grey, estaba esperando su llamada…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Capítulo especial con Christian como prota XD espero que os guste este pequeño cambio, quería enfocarlo desde su punto de vista por eso tarde un pelín más en escribirlo intentando ser fiel a su personaje, espero que me comenten sus opiniones pronto sabremos que le ha pasado a Anastasia, nos vemos en el capítulo 19! ~_ ^


	19. Secretos al descubierto

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 19: Secretos al descubierto.

Me duele la cabeza, me toco el lugar que parece ser el origen de ese dolor, siento un rayo recorrerme el cerebro al presionarme, además siento el cuerpo demasiado pesado, la boca la tengo seca y apenas puedo abrir los parpados, debo estar bajo los efectos de algún tipo sedante, navego en una niebla espesa donde apenas puedo distinguir formas y sonidos, oigo a alguien hablar de fondo pero me llega como un eco lejano apenas audible.

Intento reconstruir mentalmente los acontecimientos que me han traído hasta aquí, recuerdo haber llegado a casa de mi madre, bastante mosqueada por cierto, solté el bolso y el abrigo en mi cuarto, el móvil sonó pero antes de leer el mensaje fui hacia la cocina alertada por un ruido encontrando la puerta trasera forzada, el mensaje…el mensaje ponía "_Ya te lo advertí", _le doy un par de vueltas a esa frase, sin duda esto tiene que ver con Diana, pero como demonios me encontró, después de eso recuerdo el pánico extendiéndose dentro de mí cuando alguien me agarro por la espalda tapándome la boca con fuerza, apenas podía respirar, intenté resistirme por todos los medios posibles hasta que sentí un dolor terrible al impactar un objeto contra mi cabeza, después de eso…nada.

Vuelvo a intentar moverme con pocos resultados, aunque siento que la niebla que parece haber ante mis ojos comienza a despejarse, estoy en una habitación algo oscura y poco amueblada por primera vez soy consciente de que permanezco maniatada encima de una cama, veo a alguien acercarse mientras oigo el sonido de una silla al ser arrastrada, de repente tengo al individuo en cuestión a mi lado, lleva un pasamontañas para ocultar su rostro, y cuando comienza hablar noto que fuerza la voz seguramente para ocultar el tono real de voz.

-Parece que te estás despertando preciosa, siento decirte que vamos a tener que volver a sedarte, nos espera un largo viaje y no queremos contratiempos…-intento emitir algún sonido pero apenas consigo un murmullo patético-…ah te gustará saber que tu novio anda como loco buscándote, pronto podrás verlo cuando volvamos a Seatlle, buenas noches bella durmiente.

Veo que hace un gesto en señal de asentimiento y noto un pinchazo tras de mí, mi mente vuela hacia Christian, me está buscando, oh! Por favor Christian ayúdame, solo quiero volver a la seguridad de tus brazos, veo su imagen mentalmente mientras todo se difumina nuevamente a mi alrededor.

Mis sentidos comienzan a volver a mí, abro los ojos despacio, todo está oscuro, estoy en otra habitación, pero está se encuentra totalmente vacía, al intentar incorporarme me doy cuenta de que me han soltado de mis ataduras, compruebo con la escasa luz que se cuela que tengo marcas en ambas muñecas, siento como escuecen al pasar un dedo por la piel magullada. Paseo la vista por el minúsculo habitáculo, oigo el sonido de la lluvia al estrellarse contra las ventanas, al asomarme solo diviso un callejón oscuro a unos 6 pisos de altura, noto el pánico reaparecer al ir desapareciendo los efectos del sedante, busco desesperadamente alguna salida, veo una puerta de hierro en un extremo de la habitación y corro hacia ella, no tiene pomo tan solo una cerradera, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas mientras grito a todo pulmón, nada…solo el repiqueteo de la lluvia como única respuesta, me dejo caer poco a poco al pie de la puerta entre sollozos, ¿Dónde estás Christian?, estoy tan asustada, me hago un ovillo mientras repito su nombre como un mantra deseando atraerlo con el hacia mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrada aquí, he revisado las ventanas una por una, no se abren son de una pieza entera de cristal y aunque las pudiera abrir de poco me servirían a la altura que estoy, mis pensamientos vagan en todas direcciones, a mi madre en lo que debió sentir al no encontrarme, en Kate, en mi padre, en todas las personas que quiero y aprecio, y sobre todo en Christian, me refugio en nuestros recuerdos, me alivia pensar en él siento que el miedo disminuye, sé que encontrará en modo de llegar hasta mí, siempre lo encuentra pase lo que pase.

De repente oigo ruido a través de la puerta, mis sentidos se ponen alerta, me separo rápidamente y me coloco en medio de la habitación, la puerta se abre entre las sombras aparece una silueta, reconozco su voz antes incluso de verla.

-Querida Anastasia que placer volver a verte..

-Diana…..

-Ay ay ay…parece que no aprendes, te he dado muchas oportunidades pero te has empeñado en cruzarte en mi camino- mi mirada va desde ella hasta la puerta abierta, creo que puedo empujarla y salir de allí corriendo, pero cuando estoy cogiendo impulso oigo como saca algo de su bolso, me doy cuenta que es un arma cuando pasa al lado de uno de los ventanales-…no estarás pensando en abandonar la fiesta tan pronto ¿verdad?

-Estás loca….

-No querida protejo lo que es mío cuando una lagarta intenta arrebatármelo

-Él no es tuyo…solo le chantajeas con el asesinato de Michael…

-Vaya, así que te lo ha contado, no pensé que tuviera valor, es algo que le afecto mucho, pero yo comparto su peso, por eso debemos estar juntos, pero no paras de entrometerte, así que me he visto en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas..

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-He decidido casarme con Christian lo antes posible, y tú me vas ayudar..

Nos miramos entre la penumbra fijamente, ella mantiene esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara mientras me apunta con el revólver, todos me advirtieron de que era peligrosa pero nunca creí que llegara a estos extremos.

-No pienso ayudarte…

-Oh querida si que lo harás, pero no te preocupes no tienen que hacer absolutamente nada, dime...hasta donde crees que estaría Christian dispuesto a llegar por mantenerte sana y salva…

-No…

-Parece ser que el asesinato de Michael ya no produce tanto efecto en Christian, pero por ti por alguna razón que no llego a comprender está dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa…

-Eres una víbora despreciable…

-Anastasia soy una mujer muy paciente pero empiezas a sacarme de mis casillas, si te mato perderé lo único con lo que aún puedo persuadir a Christian pero nadie dice que tengas que estar ilesa así que deja de provocarme…

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Christian me encontrará y entonces te dará lo que te mereces

-Christian te encontrará porque yo quiero que te encuentre, además tendrás el placer de ser mi dama de honor..

-¿Qué?

-Christian ha accedido a casarse conmigo, si después te dejo libre y tranquila por lo que te reste de vida, me parece un buen trato, pero como es así de desconfiado antes quiere verte sana y salva, así que tendrás el inmenso honor de ver cómo me da el sí quiero.

Siento que las piernas me tiemblan, esto no puede estar pasando, Christian está obsesionado con mi seguridad, es muy probable que Diana este diciendo la verdad, es muy capaz de casarse con ella para asegurarse de que jamás me hará daño, me desplomo en el suelo intentando ahogar los sollozos que pugnan por salir.

-Vaya no sabría que de emocionarías tanto querida, has tenido que aprender la lección por las malas, como Michael…-levanto la mirada confusa hacia ella, no sé qué ha querido decir con eso-…verás ahora que vamos a ser tan intimas te contaré mi pequeño secreto para que seas consciente de que nada me detendrá para estar al lado de Christian.

Veo que pasea por la habitación hasta apoyarse en uno de los alfeizar de la ventana, sigue aferrando la pistola aunque ya no me apunta con ella, vuelve la mirada hacia a mí sonriendo de una forma que me pone los pelos de punta, sin duda Christian tenía razón, Diana tiene serios problemas psíquicos.

-Verás Michael era un tío de estos que te pone a mil, peligroso, guapo, salvaje…pero cuando se encapricho de mí se volvió un blando sentimental, me daba asco hasta que me tocara siempre hablando de sus sentimientos, empezaba a cansarme cuando Christian apareció, era todo lo que siempre quise de un hombre, tenía que ser mío, conseguí liarme con él, pero un día me dijo que no quería malos rollo, que Michael me quería y el pasaba de meterse en medio, ese imbécil había hablado con Christian para que pasara de mí, así que tuve que quitarle de nuestros caminos…

-¿De qué estás hablando…?-siento que me tiembla la voz, voy comprendiendo lo que Diana quiere decirme, mi pobre cincuenta a cargado todo este tiempo con la culpa y el resentimiento hacia sí mismo.

-La idea de robar en casa de los Grey fue mía, sabía que eso desencadenaría una pelea entre los dos, cuando Christian disparó apenas rozo a Michael pero al echarse para atrás el muy estúpido se tropezó golpeándose la cabeza cosa que le dejo inconsciente…

-Pero le encontraron muerto…

-Por supuesto, al fin tenía la oportunidad de librarme de él para siempre, además de unirnos para siempre a Christian a mí, el destino me había puesto las herramientas a mi alcance, cuando conseguí arrebatarle a Christian la pistola nos fuimos, por suerte cuando volví seguía inconsciente, así que le metí una bala en el pecho, por fin éramos libres para estar juntos…

-No…como…como fuiste capaz

-Soy capaz de eso y mucho más por permanecer a su lado, eso te dará una idea de adonde puedo llegar, así que sé buena chica y saldrás de está bien parada, de lo contrario….-veo que hace un gesto de disparo cuando vuelve apuntarme.

Estoy conmocionada, Christian es inocente, sus manos no están manchadas, debo decírselo, no puede seguir cargando con un peso que no le corresponde, he de encontrar la manera…

-Muy bien querida, mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a la ceremonia..

-¿Mañana?

-El amor es así de impaciente, hasta entonces…

Sale por la puerta contoneándose cerrándola a su paso, oigo el sonido de la cerradura al cerrarse, vuelvo a estar atrapada, pero ahora todo es distinto, debo ser valiente por Christian, debo decirle la verdad.

Estoy en el hall de un hotel, un nombre fornido me sostiene del brazo, me ha dejado claro que como intente algo volveré a la habitación de aquel almacén abandonado para no volver a salir nunca, y por si acaso me enseña unas fotografías de mis seres queridos, uno de ellos pagara las consecuencias como se me ocurra escapar.

Me empuja hacia los ascensores con brusquedad, cogemos uno que va vacío hacia la última planta, entramos en una suite donde veo sobre la cama un vestido color melocotón bastante horrendo, me imagino que es mi vestido de dama de honor, la imaginación de Diana para torturarme parece no tener fin.

-Se supone que debo ponérmelo

-Aún no preciosa…alguien quiere comprobar que te hemos tratado bien…

Se me dispara el corazón, sin duda es Christian, podré verle, quizá sea mi oportunidad para contarle la verdad sobre el asesinato de Michael, me siento en uno de los sofás enfrente del matón que no me quita ojo.

-¿Eres una especie de mercenario o un fan de Diana?

-Preciosa yo voy donde me dicen, y ahora estate calladita hasta que venga tu príncipe azul…

Su respuesta me deja pensando, Christian creía que alguien ayuda a Diana, debe también haberle proporcionado a estos tipos, me pregunto quien será. Llevo casi una hora esperando, los minutos se hacen eternos, el reloj que descansa en una repisa sobre la chimenea apenas se mueve ante mi impaciencia, de repente oigo gritos en la puerta.

-¡Quítate de en medio antes de que te parta la cara!-conozco esa voz imperiosa, cuantas veces me ha acariciado su susurro cuando estaba de rodillas en el cuarto de juegos con órdenes concisas, mi cincuenta sombras está aquí.

Lo veo aparecer con la respiración agitada y el sudor perlándole la frente, revisa la habitación en mi busca, por fin nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento un volcán de emociones en mi interior..

-Anastasia…

-Christian….

Corre a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente, cuando por fin me encuentro en sus brazos rompo a llorar desbordando en forma de lágrimas toda la tensión que se había ido acumulando en mi interior, me separa un poco reconociendo meticulosamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, acaba por agarrarme la cara entre sus manos acercando la suya.

-Mi amor ¿estas bien?, ¿te han hecho daño?

-Estoy bien…ahora que estás aquí…-vuelve abrazarme y siento la tensión en su cuerpo, ha debido de ser un infierno para él todos este tiempo.

-Gracias a Dios…temí haberte perdido…

-Estaba tan asustada…

-Lo sé nena, es culpa mía…te prometo que jamás volverás a pasar por esto..

Sé a lo que se refiere, no puedo permitirlo, no se sacrificara de esa manera, no voy a dejar que una perturbada mental se salga con la suya y nos arruine la vida.

-No Christian no puede hacer esto….no dejes que ella te manipule

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a estar en peligro

-Christian tienes que saber que….

Antes de que termine la frase Diana hace su aparición con otro matón a su lado, veo que aplaude mientras sonríe con ironia..

-Muy conmovedor este reencuentro, pero ahora quita tus zarpas de él, querida Anastasia será mejor que te vistas, hay una boda que celebrar…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí está el 19, de nuevo sorry por el retraso, he estado ocupada y no quería hacerlo con prisas, espero que les merezca la pena la espera XD, muchas gracias por los animos que me dan con sus comentarios, estoy super contenta de que les vaya enganchando la historia, nos vamos de boda así que pónganse elegantes XD nos vemos en el capitulo 20!


	20. Una boda lúgubre

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 20: Una boda lúgubre.

Estoy de pie en medio del dormitorio en la suite del hotel, me miro en un espejo de cuerpo entero, llevo puesto el horroroso vestido color melocotón, siento la angustia metida en la garganta y el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi ser, esto no puede estar pasando.

Cuando Diana hizo su aparición, me arrancaron literalmente de los brazos de Christian, su mirada llena de dolor se clavó en mí como un hierro incandescente dejando una huella al rojo vivo en mi interior, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos pero jamás vi esa expresión en su rostro, estoy segura que se culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado, pero la única culpable es ella, esa psicópata obsesiva tiene toda la culpa. Hay dos matones franqueando la puerta de entrada al dormitorio, aunque son innecesarios, jamás escaparía dejando a Christian envuelto en una situación así, quiero salvarlo pero no sé cómo y eso me reconcome por dentro.

Oigo a uno de esos barbaros pegar en la puerta para que me dé prisa, ya está todo listo para trasladarme a donde quiera que esa loca haya planeado casarse con Christian, cuando salgo no hay ni rastro de Diana, supongo que se ha llevado a Christian antes de que yo saliera para impedirme decirle lo que sé, mi mente trabaja deprisa para intentar encontrar una solución, pero por ahora solo puedo seguirles la corriente, debo volver a reunirme con él.

Fuera una limusina nos espera, tiene los cristales tintados, parece que lo tiene todo muy calculado esa mala pécora, a través de ellos puedo ver como nos alejamos de la ciudad camino a las afueras, esto no me gusta, si estamos aislados será mucho más difícil salir de está.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-No te preocupes por eso preciosa, pronto lo sabrás…

-Diana es una desequilibrada mental, ¿Por qué la ayudas?

-Te lo repito otra vez, yo solo voy donde me dicen, no hago preguntas solo me dedico hacer mi trabajo punto

-¿y trabajas para alguien o puedo ofrecerte un incentivo mayor para que me ayudes?-suelta una sonora carcajada, me siento mal por pensar en usar el dinero de Christian pero si es una cuestión monetaria sé que pagaría lo que fuera por nuestra libertad.

-Eres muy graciosa preciosa, pero no creo que puedas pagar lo que valgo

-Yo no, pero sé de alguien que te pagaría lo que fuera por ayudarme

-Aún no lo entiendes guapa, esto va mucho más allá del simple dinero, no me conviene cabrear a cierta gente, así que se buena chica y cierra el pico hasta que lleguemos

-¿Así que si que trabajas para alguien?

-No me obligues a ponerte una mordaza, sé como tratar a una dama pero puede que se me olvide si sigues parloteando..

No me gusta la mirada que me echa al decir eso, así que opto por callarme y mirar por la ventana, este camino no me va ayudar a salvar a Christian, sea quien sea la persona que ayuda a Diana parece tener mucho poder e influencia, si tan solo supiera quien es.

Llevamos una hora y media de camino, no reconozco el lugar tan solo hay paramos desierto hasta donde alcanza la vista, es lo que me temía, vamos a estar aislado en mitad de dios sabe dónde, pero tengo que impedir que se celebre esa boda como sea, jamás superaría ver a Christian dándole el si quiero a otra mujer, aunque se por un vil chantaje.

De repente salimos de la carretera principal, adentrándonos en un camino mal asfaltado de gravilla que hace que el coche traquetee constantemente, tras unos minutos veo aparecer un caserón de aspecto antiguo, sin duda no ha sido cuidado en los últimos años porque a pesar de ser enorme se ve bastante descuidado, un lugar lúgubre para una boda lúgubre.

-Entra..

-¿Qué?-uno de los gorilas me hace una señal para que baje cuando el coche se detiene frente a la entrada

-Que entres en la casa, estás sorda..

Bajo con cautela sin perderlos de vista, pero no hacen por bajarse del coche detrás de mí, me imagino que dan por sentado que en mitad de un páramo helado no se me va ocurrir echar a correr, subo con cuidado las escaleras del porche, están completamente podridas, casi me caigo de bruces cuando un tacón atraviesa uno de los tablones, maldiciendo consigo sacarlo y proseguir mi lento ascenso por esa trampa mortal.

La puerta está abierta, el aire es espeso y huele a humedad sin duda por los años que parece que nadie pasa por allí, no entiendo como nadie elegiría esa lugar para casarse aunque estuviera completamente perturbada que es el caso de Diana.

-Ya has llegado querida-miro hacia lo alto de la escalera, y allí esta ella con un vestido blanco ceñido a la cintura que le moldea cada curva de su cuerpo, sigue por sus largas piernas para abrirse un poco justo al final, un bonito brocado cubre el satén del vestido palabra de honor, lleva su larga melena recogida en un elaborado moño lleno de pequeñas perlas, para mi fastidio personal es sin duda una belleza deslumbrante.

-Bueno parece que no he tenido mucha elección para negarme a venir-mi contestación hace que sonría de forma cruel

-Espero que te haya gustado el vestido que elegí para ti- va descendiendo con lentitud la enorme escalinata que preside el salón de entrada

-Puedo decir con toda seguridad que es el vestido más feo que he visto en mi vida

-Siento oír eso, lo compre exclusivamente pensando en ti-puedo notar la maldad que destilan sus palabras, sin duda esta mujer no está nada bien.

-¿Dónde está Christian?-noto como se esfuma su sonrisa adquiriendo una expresión amenazante.

-Dónde esté mi prometido no es asunto tuyo, eres mi dama de honor y como tal lo único que te tiene que preocupar es el bienestar de la novia

-Pues deberías buscarte a otra porque precisamente tu bienestar me importa más bien poco

Cuando llega a mi lado me rodea un brazo con el suyo volviendo a sonreír de esa forma que me pone los pelos de punta, tira de mí a través del salón para encaminarnos hacia lo que parece una cristalera que da acceso al jardín.

-Ven querida, quiero mostrarte el lugar de la ceremonia..

La sigo sintiendo como mi cuerpo entero de tensa, esto no me gusta nada, todo es demasiado siniestro, espero que Christian esté bien, me pregunto sin parar si estará ya en algún lugar de este enorme caserón. El jardín no es más que una extensión de nieve sucia y hojas secas, han despejado un camino a través de la nieve, la hierba quemada por la nieve hace que el lugar parezca mucho más triste, al final hay un arco con flores blancas y un pequeño altar decorado con velas, jarrones y perlas.

-Va a ser una ceremonia muy íntima gracias a ti, la boda opulenta que tenía planeada se ha venido abajo por tu culpa, pero no te preocupes no te guardo rencor por eso vas a tener un acompañante, Christian también necesitaba un padrino..

-¿Otro mercenario sin escrúpulos?- suelto la frase con desdén, intento por todos los medios posibles no aparentar el miedo que se va aprensando de mí.

-No querida, jamás permitiría que te acompañara un bruto de esos, no tienen la clase necesaria para estar a tu lado, no te preocupes seguro que no te decepcionara, querido puedes venir un momento…

Me doy la vuelta para vislumbrar una figura que se mueve entre las sombras del interior del salón, poco a poco se va acercando hasta que sale al exterior, siento que la sangre deja de correr por mis venas, debo reunir todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme en pie y no caer de rodillas, siento la bilis amenazando por salir disparada en mi garganta, sin duda el pánico me ha hecho su presa totalmente.

-Hola Anastasia…

-Jo...Jo...Jonathan, no puede ser, tú…

-Pensé que sería el acompañamiento perfecto para ti querida, siempre he dicho que hacíais buena pareja, además ya habéis intimado…-ignoro completamente a Diana, mi mirada sigue fija en él, no entiendo nada, está sonriendo pero su expresión es muy distinta del chico cálido y afable que conocí.

-pero…¿Por qué?...yo confié en ti…

-Ana eres adorable de verdad, pero cuando conocí a Diana aquella noche, me hizo una proposición que no pude rechazar, al fin podré fundar mi propia empresa por cortesía de Christian Grey, estoy harto de que otros se lucren con mi trabajo, además debo decir que será un placer devolverle a señor Grey todas las atenciones que me ha procurado todo este tiempo.

-Mi dulce Anastasia, quien crees que le dio los informes policiales, eres taaan ingenua que resulta hasta tierno, pensé que al descubrir la verdad te alejarías de Christian, o quizá fuera él quien lo haría si supiera que estabas husmeando y acercándote a la verdad, pero os habéis empeñado en permanecer juntos….

-Ah! Otra cosa Ana, no me gustaría que mis planes se arruinaran tan cerca del final así que pórtate bien…-veo como Jonathan se abre la chaqueta dejando al descubierto una pistola enfundada en un costado.

Apenas soy capaz de respirar con normalidad, Christian tenía razón jamás debí confiar en él después de lo que pasó aquella noche, idiota! Como he sido tan tremendamente estúpida, no puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega, y ahora Christian va a pagar las consecuencias de mi estupidez, observo como Jonathan consulta su móvil confirmando que está todo listo, un hombre ha aparecido por el camino que lleva al improvisado altar, parece ser el que oficia la ceremonia, las ganas de vomitar vuelven con más fuerza, como voy a ser capaz de parar esto.

Jonathan me agarra con fuerza del brazo poniéndome a un lado, los dos gorilas han hecho su aparición y franquean las puertas que conectan con el salón principal, siento que las lágrimas me desbordan cuando veo aparecer a Christian, lleva un traje negro impoluto con una pajarita blanca al igual que su camisa, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando su visión aún puede dejarme sin aliento, mi cuerpo tira hacia él inconscientemente pero Jonathan me retiene.

Va avanzando con la mirada perdida hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran, me duele tanto lo que veo en ellos, culpa, rabia, impotencia…pero de repente su expresión cambia cuando se da cuenta de la persona que me tiene sujeta a su lado.

-Tú…

-Hola Grey, mi enhorabuena por tu incipiente boda

-Sabía que eras un gusano al que había que aplastar-siento como escupe las palabras con rabia, su tono es amenazador y su cuerpo se tensa cuando cierra los puños con fuerza

-Te advertí que no te tenía miedo, y ahora me vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho

-Vas a tener miedo, créeme lo tendrás…

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás que Ana tenga un desgraciado accidente ¿verdad?

Christian aprieta más los puños sin duda en un intento por reprimir su furia, las lágrimas escapan de su prisión rodando por mis mejillas sin cesar, es superior a mí verle así, levanto al brazo en busca de su contacto pero Jonathan me lo agarra con brusquedad, al hacerlo Christian se lanza hacía él con velocidad agarrándole por la chaqueta.

-Vuelve a ponerle otra vez tus sucias manos encima, y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a salir del hospital…

-Te lo repito no te tengo miedo…suéltame, no queremos que nadie salga herido ¿verdad?

Noto como desvía su mirada hacia mí, maldita sea soy un lastre para él, no estaría haciendo esto si fuera por mí, ahora no me cabe duda que lo más importante para él es mi seguridad, si tan solo hubiera confiado ciegamente en él, en este momento me odio tanto a mí misma.

La novia hace su aparición poco después , sonríe radiantemente mientras camina hacia nosotros con un ramo entre las manos, Christian parece recuperar la serenidad colocándose en su lugar, su visión esperando a otra mujer que camina hacia él vestida de novia me desgarra por dentro, como ha podido desmadrarse tanto esta situación, Jonathan me increpa para que deje de llorar.

Cuando llega besa castamente en Christian en la mejilla, la expresión de él apenas cambia, se ha vuelto una máscara pétrea que no deja entrever emoción alguna, miro a mi alrededor intentando buscar una salida pero parece inevitable, la ceremonia comienza con las típicas frases sobre lo que significa el compromiso que van adquirir, como es posible ser tan cínica de preparar una ceremonia tradicional cuando está obligando al novio a casarse con ella.

Todo prosigue según lo normal, Diana recita sus votos con un tono dulce que hace que me hierva la sangre, habla sobre el destino que los unió, y yo rememoro su confesión de como asesino a Michael para que Christian pensará que fue él, también menciona los lazos inquebrantables que a partir de ahora compartirán, cuando le toca el turno a Christian, pero permanece callado ante la mirada de Diana, tras unos breves minutos de absoluto silencio deciden continuar.

Llega el momento que he temido desde que todo esto empezó, es hora de los si quiero, no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo, pero no tengo elección, Jonathan me sigue agarrando con un fuerza férrea, apenas siento ya el brazo del entumecimiento que me provoca su sujeción, cierro los ojos mientras siento que las lágrimas vuelven a mí, no quiero verlo, no quiero escucharlo….por favor que alguien detenga esta locura, pero a pesar de mis ruegos internos la ceremonia prosigue su camino.

-Y ahora es el momento de que la feliz pareja confirme su intención de pasar juntos el resto de sus días

Sobre la mesa, reposa un cojín de seda donde se ven atadas dos alianzas de oro blanco, uno más grande y otro más menudo, con teatralidad el reverendo desata las alianzas poniendo la de ella enfrente de Christian y viceversa, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, quisiera taparme los oídos también.

-Antes de que pronunciéis el si quiero, debo preguntar, si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja.

-yo me opongo….-la voz de Christian suena imperiosa, alta y clara con todo el magnetismo que solo él sabe darle, abro los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?...-la voz de Diana al contrario que la de él suena quebrada y débil, Christian se gira hacia ella con una mirada fría llena de odio.

-Sin duda yo me opongo a casarme con alguien tú…

Y antes de que Diana pueda contestar, siento como se libera mi brazo de la presión cuando Jonathan cae desplomado a mi lado.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DEL LA AUTORA:

Por fin llega el capítulo 20, estuve fuera el fin de semana y me resulto imposible escribir pero ya está aquí, parece que todo se va arreglando pero aún quedan algunas emociones por venir XD, espero que os guste la semiboda XD y me comenten que les ha parecido, y como siempre nos vemos en el capitulo 21!


	21. Atrapados

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 21: Atrapados.

Todo ha pasado a cámara rápida delante de mí, no entiendo nada, de repente Jonathan se ha desplomado en mitad de la nieve, después el lugar fue invadido por una especie de fuerzas especiales que han reducido a los matones de Diana, yo sigo clavada en la misma posición siendo una mera espectadora de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Al mirar a Diana veo en su cara la misma confusión que debe reflejar la mía, mira a todos lados siguiendo los acontecimientos con ansiedad, en un momento todos nuestros captores se encuentran de rodillas escoltados por aquellos hombres frente a nosotros.

-Todo despejado Señor Grey, hemos peinado la zona y estos son todos los individuos que hemos encontrado.

-Buen trabajo, llevároslo para entregarlos a la policía por ser cómplices en el secuestro de la señorita Steel.

-¿Ha ese también?-hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que se refiere a Jonathan

-No, de ese me encargo yo, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerá inconsciente?

-Hemos usado un dardo tranquilizante bastante potente yo diría que una hora o dos

-Perfecto, es tiempo suficiente, podéis iros.

-Como usted diga.

Veo como los levantan para conducirlos de nuevo al interior de la casa, cuando vuelvo la vista hacia Diana su expresión es una mezcla de rabia y angustia, se mueve como un animal acorralado, por mi parte aún no he movido ni un músculo, hace un momento creí que perdía al hombre de mi vida y ahora todo ha vuelto a cambiar.

-Esto se ha terminado Diana…

-¿Cómo has podido?

-Tú sola te lo has buscado

-Me has engañado, voy a hundirte la vida, si crees que voy a dejar que seas feliz con esa es que no has aprendido nada-me señala mientras noto en su voz un desprecio cuando me hace referencia, sin duda Diana sabe que ha perdido la partida.

-Poco vas a poder hacer en la cárcel, los cargos de secuestro con tentativa de homicidio y coacción te van a dejar poco tiempo libre.

-Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo, crees que no he dado orden para que aireen el asunto de Michael si me pasara algo

-Ese es mi pecado, si debo enfrentarme a él lo haré, pero no me alejaras de Anastasia

-¡Qué demonios tiene esa que no tenga yo!-su voz se ha vuelto aguda y chillona, grita como una loca mientras sigue de un lado a otro del altar

-Se acabó….

No me había dado cuenta de que Taylor estaba allí hasta que Christian hizo un gesto hacia él para indicarle que se llevara a Diana, no me lo podía creer toda esta locura estaba llegando a su fin, el alivio que me produjo comprender eso hizo que casi se me aflojaran las piernas, había recuperado a mi cincuentas sombras y seguramente se encargaría de que ella no volviera a nuestras vidas, estaba tan feliz perdida en mis propios pensamientos que apenas fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Si crees que te voy a permitir que me trates así estas muy equivocado, esto aún no ha terminado…

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla se abalanzó sobre Jonathan agarrando la pistola y clavándomela en el cuello mientras me agarraba fuertemente por los hombros, mi mirada vuela hacia el rostro Christian donde veo que se va reflejando el pánico, Taylor se ha quedado clavado a pocos metros y noto cómo evalúa la situación.

-Diana….

-¡No te acerques o le vuelo la cabeza a tu muñequita!

-Suéltala

-¡Que no te acerques te he dicho!-siento como me agarra con fuerza, el frio cañón de la pistola se clava en mi piel cuando lo hunde en la base de mi barbilla, la ansiedad que se ha desatado en mí apenas me deja respirar, recuerdo de lo que Diana fue capaz de hacer para quitar de en medio a quien pensaba que lo estaba alejando de ella.

-Diana…se razonable, no empeores tu situación….

-No lo entiendes….estamos hechos el uno para el otro, todo lo he hecho por estar contigo

-Lo sé pero ahora suelta a Anastasia y podremos hablar más tranquilos los dos juntos-la voz de Christian se ha vuelto suave y cálida, sé que quiere intentar calmarla pero Diana ha perdido todo sentido de la razón, cierro los ojos al notar el dolor que provoca que hunda con más fuerza la punta de la pistola.

-Christian mi vida no podremos estar juntos hasta que ella desaparezca, igual que Michael

Abro los ojos de repente recordando que Christian aún no sabe nada, tengo que decírselo, no sé qué pasará cuando lo haga, Diana es muy inestable y quizá acabe por apretar el gatillo, pero Christian no debe seguir cargando con un crimen que no es suyo, he visto el dolor en lo más hondo de su alma por creer que mato a quien consideraba su familia, tengo que decírselo.

-Christian… fue ella

-¡Callaté zorra!

-ella mato a Michael…

-¿Qué?...-la expresión de Christian cambia en un instante, su confusión de hace patente mientras clava su mirada en Diana…-¿eso es verdad?

-Tenía que hacerlo amor mío…quería separarnos, nunca nos hubiera dejado libres, estaba obsesionado conmigo, te hubiera hecho daño, lo hice para protegerte

-Todo este tiempo….

-Entiéndelo lo hice por nosotros…Christian…

-No digas ni una sola palabra más, suelta ahora mismo a Anastasia, y puede que solo haga que te encierren en el agujero más recóndito de este país.

-Veo que necesitas tiempo para asimilar que debemos estar juntos, creo que mientras lo meditas Ana y yo daremos un paseo.

-No muevas ni un músculo…no voy a permitir que salgas de aquí con ella.

-Tú decides querido o salgo de aquí con ellas o no salimos ninguna de las dos, me disgustaría mucho mancharme el vestido de novia, la sangre es muy difícil de limpiar…-su voz ha vuelto a tener ese tono suave lleno de demencia, es más fuerte de lo que parece a simple vista y me mantiene apresada con fuerza.-…¿y bien, qué decides?

-Te encontraré, puedes estar segura, y como se te ocurra hacerle algún mal, desearas estar muerta antes de que termine contigo…

-Espero que cuando volvamos a vernos estés mucho mas receptivo a la idea de pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida, Anastasia querida quieres coger las llaves del coche que tiene Taylor.

Taylor dirige a la mirada a Christian que asiente compungido, no puedo creer que esto vuelva a pasar, parece que jamás va acabar esta locura, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir las instrucciones de Diana, si me pasara algo por intentar escapar hundiría a Christian para siempre, la culpabilidad le perseguiría toda su vida acabando con él.

-Espero que sepas conducir un todo terreno querida, vamos!

Leo en la última mirada que puedo contemplar en Christian su amor hacia a mí, sé que logrará encontrarme de nuevo, y por fin esta pesadilla se acabará. Diana me arrastra con fuerza hacia la salida, nos metemos en el bentley de Christian y ocupo el asiento del conductor mientras Diana no deja de apuntarme.

-Arranca

-No vas a salirte con la tuya…

-Yo que tú permanecería en silencio, créeme querida que tengo unas inmensas ganas de salpicar con tu sesera ese cristal, pero antes debo volver a tener el control, así que por última vez arranca!

Giro la llave en el contacto con manos temblorosas, un miedo terrible me está recorriendo pero no puedo demostrarle debilidad o será mucho peor, accedo a la carretera por donde vinimos pocos minutos después.

-¿y vamos algún sitio o simplemente quieres dar una vuelta en coche?

-Tú sigue conduciendo y nada de hacer temeridades querida ya sabes que tengo el gatillo flojo-de reojo veo como saca un móvil dándole a marcación rápida-…soy yo, todo ha salido mal, Christian me tendió una trampa

Asiente mientras sostiene el móvil con una mano y con la otra la pistola que en ningún momento deja de apuntarme, me siento tentada de dar un volantazo ahora que su concentración se dirige hacia la conversación con su interlocutor, pero abandono la idea podría disparar por inercia.

-Necesito un lugar donde resguardarme hasta que decida como actuar…si ya sé que la he cagado! ¡No necesito un sermón necesito un sitio donde ir!

Debe ser quien ha estado ayudando a Diana todo este tiempo, saber quién es podría salvarnos a Christian y a mí, escuchándola no me cabe duda que es quien ha orquestado todo esto, Diana solo era el peón que lo ejecutaba, intento concentrarme para escuchar la voz que sale del auricular pero apenas me llega un murmullo.

-Ajá entendido, te volveré a llamar cuando esté allí…-cuelga dejando el móvil en el salpicadero, volviendo a centrar totalmente su atención en mí-…muy bien querida ya tenemos ruta.

Para mi decepción, no hemos vuelto a Seatlle, allí me hubiera resultado menos peligroso intentar zafarme de ella, en cambio vamos a otra casa perdida de la mano de Dios, apenas es una cabaña medio abandonada, siento un escalofrío de terror al entrar, tan solo hay un sofá, una mesa con dos sillas pero lo peor es una mesa de metal donde se distinguen herramientas punzantes, sogas y mordazas, sin duda no lo usan para nada bueno.

-Muy bien querida siéntate, no quisiera tener que hacerte daño si intentas escapar así que para alejarte de malas tentaciones será mejor que te ate.

-Eres una perturbada mental, crees que con esto podrás tener a Christian..

-Por desgracia creo que tenerlo ya no es una opción, pero como ya te dije creo en el karma, se te devolverá justo lo que hayas dado, así que si tú me has quitado a Christian…yo te lo quitaré a ti.

Cuando me doy cuenta de a lo que se refiere siento una nausea que me revuelve por completo el estómago, su intención nunca fue hacerme daño a mí, si no usarme de cebo para atraer a Christian y matarlo, me revuelvo violentamente en la silla intentando zafarme de las ataduras.

-¡Suéltame chiflada!no pienso permitir que le hagas daño a Christian

-Querida no me obligues a amordazarte también, ¿no crees que es justo que tú también sepas lo que se siente al perderlo? Si yo no lo puedo tener nadie lo tendrá…

-No sabe dónde estamos

-ay ay ay….sabes de sobra que Christian es muy tenaz a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere, además se lo he puesto fácil, ¿Por qué crees que me he llevado su coche, teniendo varios míos allí?- caigo en la cuenta enseguida de lo que me insinúa.

-Tiene GPS…

-Muy bien, no eres tan tonta como pareces, en breve aparecerá como un príncipe azul al rescate de la doncella en apuros, lástima que vaya acabar de forma trágica

Siento como un ataque de ansiedad se hace con el control de todos mis sentidos, me quedo sin aire a la vez que el corazón se me dispara, mi cuerpo tiembla sin cesar y un sudor helado me recorre por entera, no vengas Christian!, por dios no aparezcas por esa puerta!..

A pesar de mis plegarias oigo un sinfín de sirenas, y coches rodeando la cabaña, Christian ha llamado a la caballería, eso me tranquiliza un poco, la policía se encargará de esto y Christian se mantendrá fuera a salvo, pero una vez más peco de ingenuidad cuando Diana me sonríe sacando de nuevo el móvil.

-Hora de llamar a nuestro hombre…hola querido..

-Diana estás rodeada, suelta a Anastasia antes de que esto acabe mucho peor..

-Tienes razón…como he podido llegar a esto…-su voz se torna angustiada emulando un sollozo pero la sonrisa de su cara evidencia que está muy lejos de sentirse así realmente.

-Sal y te prometo que te buscaremos ayuda

-Está bien acepto, solo quiero recuperar mi vida, quiero curarme, pero solo saldré con una condición, quiero besarte una última vez, entra aquí bésame y podrás llevarte a Anastasia…pero solo tú…-apoya la pistola en mi sien para asegurarse de que permanezco callada, las lágrimas han empezado a desbordarse por mis ojos entre violentos sollozos.

-Muy bien…voy de camino..-cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-Último acto de la función…

-No lo hagas por favor…..-mi voz sale hecha un susurro agonizante.

-Tú eres la culpable querida, si me hubieras dejado a su lado esto jamás habría pasado, no quisiera que nos interrumpieras antes de tiempo así que será mejor que te tape esa boquita tuya.

El corazón se me dispara cuando oigo golpes en la puerta, cuando Diana abre con expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa se tira a los brazos de Christian, yo intento nuevamente liberarme presa del pánico…

-Acabemos con esto Diana…

-Primero mi beso….-veo como se alza hacia su boca uniéndola con la de él, pero Christian permanece frío con su cuerpo en tensión, a pesar de eso le devuelve el beso.

-Ahora suéltala….

-Lo prometido es deuda toda tuya…

Christian corre a mi lado, desatando mis ataduras, yo me muevo para intentar indicarle que me quita la mordaza antes, cuando lo hace veo a Diana apuntándole por la espalda…

-Adiós amor mío…

Suelto el grito soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones pero antes de que apriete el gatillo una bala atraviesa una de las ventanas impactando sobre ella, poco después se derrumba en el suelo.

-Ana ¿estás bien?-Christian me mira con angustia, yo intento apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de Diana que va tiñéndose de rojo sobre el blanco de su vestido, cuando por fin reacciono me abrazo con fuerza a él rompiendo en un histérico llanto.

-Quería matarte…estaba tan asustada…podría haberte perdido para siempre…-siento como me envuelve con su cuerpo, para intentar calmarme

-shhh…ya pasó estoy bien….y lo más importante tú también, no volveré a perderla de vista señorita Steel, es imán para los problemas…-río de los puros nervios que aún me recorren, Christian une sus labios con los míos con un ansia nueva consecuencia de la presión que ambos hemos sufrido, pero un movimiento hace que abra los ojos para descubrir que Diana sostiene desde el suelo la pistola.

Mi mente vuela a una velocidad vertiginosa moviendo mi cuerpo por inercia cuando se oye un disparo, cambiando así con una media vuelta nuestras posiciones, un dolor como jamás he sentido se extiende, pero apenas dura unos segundos, oigo gritos, la cara de Christian aparece frente a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, gracias a dios está bien, creo que grita mi nombre pero yo apenas puedo oírlo mientras todo a mi alrededor se vuelve oscuridad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Primero de todo pediros perdón por el retraso, sé que esta vez me tarde mucho XD, pero es que ando muy liada últimamente, además este quería hacerlo un poco más largo para compensar la tardanza, espero que merezca la pena la espera y disfruten de él, agradecerles muchísimo todos sus comentarios y que tengas tantas ganas de saber como continua, espero que el próximo no tarde tanto, nos vemos el en capitulo 22!


	22. La sombra de la verdad

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 22: La sombra de la verdad

Cuando acabará este maldito interrogatorio, Anastasia me necesita, miles de imágenes me golpean la mente como un martillo que deja huella en lo más hondo de mí ser, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en mis brazos, mis manos manchadas con su sangre, las sirenas en la lejanía y después la carrera por los pasillos de urgencias sintiendo como su llama se apagaba un poco más cada segundo que pasaba, el pánico y la ira recorriendo mi cuerpo por igual. Las horas que transcurrían como años en esa diminuta sala de espera mientras la operaban, pensé que me volvía completamente loco con cada clic del reloj, mi mundo se derrumbaba con cada segundo. Más tarde el jefe de cirujanos comunicándome que habían hecho todo lo posible y que ahora tocaba esperar, esperar, nunca me ha gustado esa palabra, la paciencia no se encuentra en mi lista de virtudes y sin embargo no puede hacer nada más que eso, esperar…

-¿señor Grey, me escucha?

-ehm…si perdone comisario, le agradecería que se diera prisa en terminar debo volver al hospital lo antes posible

-Por supuesto ya casi hemos terminado, le preguntaba acerca de sus sospecha sobre la suposición de que la señorita Neville tuvo ayuda de una tercera persona aparte de Jonathan Smith.

-No me cabe la menor duda, Diana no contaba con los contactos necesarios en esta ciudad para tejer esta maraña, sin duda alguien le proporciono los medios, ¿han descubierto algo al respecto?

-Aún no, sabemos que la señorita Neville hizo una llamada poco antes de encerrarse en la cabaña, pero el número era de prepago y no hay información del dueño al que pertenece el número.

-Pues sigan buscando, tiene todo el apoyo de las industrias Grey, lo que necesiten para llevar a cabo su investigación se los proporcionare, pero encuentren a ese desgraciado.

-Haremos todo lo posible Señor Grey, no le quito más tiempo, le llamaré si tenemos alguna novedad.

-Gracias comisario, espero sus noticias.

Atravieso la ciudad rumbo al Seatlle memorial hospital, he dejado a Taylor al cuidado de Anastasia, no volveré a perderla de vista, no hasta que cace al cabrón que está detrás de todo esto, y cuando lo haga nada ni nadie podrá protegerlo.

Cuando llego al hospital veo frente a la U.C.I a los padres de Anastasia y a Bob, puedo percibir desde aquí la angustia y el miedo que desprenden, conforme me voy acercando noto los ojos hinchados de la madre de Ana sin duda producido por el llanto constante, intento serenarme antes de abordarlos, como voy a mirarles cuando he hecho que su hija acabe en cuidados intensivos de un hospital.

-Christian…menos mal que estás aquí…-siento como me abraza con fuerza y yo la estrecho con delicadeza, todo esto es culpa mía, como voy a consolarla.

-¿hay alguna novedad Ray?

-No…sigue inconsciente, los médicos dicen que aún es pronto para saber si hay daños permanentes.

Esas palabras me destrozan, soy un mierda egoísta, no pude protegerla a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, de que te sirven ahora tus miles de millones Grey, vas a perder lo único por lo que merecía la pena levantarse cada día, soñé una vida mejor desde que Ana llegó, pero una vez más mi pasado se ha llevado toda esperanza, aparto suavemente a Carla entregándosela a Bob.

-Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?, tiene que ponerse bien

-Anastasia es fuerte Carla, mucho más fuerte de lo que nadie se imagina, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, encontraré a todos los que le hicieron daño.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por nuestra hija

-No me merezco vuestra gratitud, yo también soy culpable de esta situación, era peligroso y no supe alejarla a tiempo-Ray apoya una mano en mi hombro apretando en señal de ánimo

-Conozco a mi hija chico, nada ni nadie la hubiera la hubiera convencido para alejarse de ti, te quiere y tú la quieres a ella, no te culpes por actos que han cometido los demás, solo ellos son los responsables-agradezco esas palabras pero nada borrará la culpa que llevo dentro, nunca podré compensarla lo suficiente.

-Gracias Ray….bueno debo irme volveré lo antes que pueda por favor llamarme si ocurre cualquier cosa, y si necesitáis algo he puesto a una ayudante a vuestra disposición.

-No te preocupes, Kate ha ido a casa a cambiarse y traerá todo lo que necesitamos.

-Aun así no dudéis en pedir lo que sea.

Me marcho de allí incapaz de seguir soportando su dolor, el mío propio ya me resulta insoportable, pero debo encontrar al causante o no podré ocuparme de Anastasia como quiero, me encuentro con Taylor en una sala privada de reuniones del hospital donde ha montado el dispositivo de investigación.

Dejo la chaqueta en uno de los respaldos mientras ocupo mi puesto, antes de que pueda pestañear ya me han proporcionado una taza de café y un sándwich, debo reponer fuerzas si quiero aguantar.

-Taylor sabemos algo nuevo

-Estamos siguiendo una pista

-Cuéntame…

-Señor…debería ir al lado de la señorita Steel, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo

-Ni hablar, Ana esta arropada por sus amigos y su familia, ahora poco puedo hacer para ayudarla, lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar y destrozar al miserable que está detrás de todo esto, así que dame las putas novedades-me he pasado, soy consciente de ello, no deseo otra cosa que encerrarme con ella y sujetarle la mano hasta que vuelva a ver esos preciosos ojos azules capaz de atravesarme por completo, pero no hasta que pueda estar seguro que nadie volverá a tocarle un pelo.

-Hemos podido acceder a uno de los mercenarios, la policía nos permitió interrogarle, son profesionales sin duda no hemos sacado demasiada información, pero tenemos el lugar donde retuvieron a la señorita Steel aquí en Seatlle

-Y bien…

-Es un edificio abandonado en unos de los polígonos industriales de la periferia, el equipo que hemos enviado ha descubierto que a pesar de estar abandonado estaba cerrado a cal y canto, las cerraduras no están forzadas, además la habitación donde la retuvieron tiene una puerta de acero sin picaporte por lo que solo se puede abrir con la llave

-Ponme con Welch…y dame la dirección de ese sitio…-pensar en Anastasia encerrada en un sitio así, el miedo que debió sentir hace que quiera destrozar _todo lo que tenga delante, apenas puedo controlar la furia._

_-¿Si?_

_-_Welch quiero que averigües quien es el propietario de un edificio, te envío por fax todos los datos, y lo quiero ya me oyes, deja todo lo demás esto es prioritario.

_-Le enviare los resultados en cuanto los tenga_

_-_Muy bien

Cuelgo mientras me reclino en el sillón, empiezo a notar el cansancio pero aunque tenga que ir arrastrándome no descansare, no hasta que ella esté completamente a salvo.

-Taylor…y si la pierdo…¿Qué hare entonces?

-La señorita Steel es extraordinaria, saldrá de está, siempre ha demostrado una gran voluntad, seguro que está luchando por volver a usted.

-Tengo miedo…me forje una vida para no volver a sentirme así, aprendí a poner muros entre los sentimientos y yo, pero ella consiguió saltarlos todos desde el primero momento que la vi, y ahora vuelvo a tener miedo.

-Vaya con ella, le avisaré cuando llegue el informe de Welch.

Encuentro a todo el mundo sentado en una sala de espera que he mandado habilitar cerca de la U.C.I, observo que Kate aún no ha vuelto, Elliot se la llevo para que descansara algo, he notado la rabia en su mirada, me culpa por todo lo malo que le ha pasado a Ana desde que me conoce y no la culpo, sin duda fue un error traerla a mi lado, pero la idea de no hacerlo me parece irreal, mi vida sin ella no es una vida digna de vivir.

Me encamino hacia la habitación donde permanece inconsciente, algo en mi interior se rompe un poco más cada vez que veo todos esos monitores conectados en ella, agarro una butaca sentándome a su lado a la vez que le cojo su pálida mano, la acaricio con veneración mientras siento que la angustia me sacude.

-Perdóname amor mío…no pude protegerte, pero por favor vuelve conmigo, te necesito para seguir respirando, Ana sin ti estoy perdido…-una enfermera se acerca para leer los gráficos

-No puede estar aquí, debe esperar en la sala de espera

-Tendrá que llamar a todas las fuerzas especiales de este país si quiere que me separe de su lado-noto como me atraviesa con la mirada, pero finalmente se va haciendo una mueca bastante grosera.

Está llegando el amanecer, no soy un hombre creyente pero si de verdad hay algún dios espero que haya escuchado todas mis suplicas para que me la devuelva, cuando Carla asoma la cabeza le cedo el sitio lo que ella me agradece con una cálida sonrisa.

-Voy a por un café, no tardare en volver, ¿quiere algo?

-No, estoy bien solo quiero pasar un rato con ella, la echo de menos-vuelve a llorar en silencio, no puedo más que apretarle el hombro y dejarlas solas, camino hacia la sala de juntas cuando recibo un mensaje de Taylor, hay novedades.

Entro en la sala como una bala, aún siguen saliendo hojas del fax cuando llego junto a Taylor, haciéndole una señal para que se aparte, esto es cosa mía, nadie me va a quitar la satisfacción de pillarle. Muy a mi pesar el informe es bastante extenso, así que me siento con una taza de café listo para empaparme hasta la última coma, no pienso dejar que se me escape nada.

El informe transcurre entre transacciones de varias compañías, está abandonado desde los años 90 cuando la empresa de calzado que se ubicaba allí quebró, entonces los bancos se hicieron con él sacándolo a subasta en varias ocasiones con poco éxito, no hay más movimientos hasta hace un par de años cuando una empresa de construcción lo compro para derruirlo y hacerse con el solar, mis ojos se centran en el nombre de esa empresa Barny& , entonces lo sé, y la rabia que me produce es tan inmensa que estrello la taza de café contra la pared.

-¡¿Cómo demonios he sido tan estúpido?!-sigo destrozando todo lo que encuentro a mi paso hasta que las fuerzas me abandonan y caigo de rodillas.

-¿Señor que pasa?

-Prepara el coche…vamos hacer una visita..

Intento recuperar la serenidad pero la sangre me sigue hirviendo, me he asegurado de que todos estas bien antes de marcharme, Kate ha vuelto con Elliot al hospital y dejo en sus manos en cuidado de Ana, sé que cree que no me importa que mis negocios son más importantes y por eso me marcho, pero todo lo que hago es por ella por su bienestar y su seguridad.

Atravieso la ciudad apremiando a Taylor, he estado tan ciego que jamás me lo perdonaré, pero es hora de la revancha y será un verdadero placer ejecutarla. Poco después he llegado a mi destino, mi cara apenas refleja nada, debo mantener la calma al menos en apariencia, ser un bloque de hielo siempre me ha resultado fácil, atravieso el lugar en su busca y por fin doy con mi objetivo en el jardín.

-Hola Elena…

-Christian que sorpresa, me alegra verte

-Ya…

-Pareces cansado, ¿Cómo está Anastasia?

-Aún sigue inconsciente

-Pobre muchacha, cuantas desgracias juntas, la muerte de Diana, Anastasia en el hospital malherida…menos mal que todo ha acabado, cuando se recupere podremos pasar página..

-Todavía no ha terminado…

-¿Cómo?

-Te voy a contar una historia a ver qué te parece, cuando conseguí sacar adelante industrias Grey uno de mis objetivos fue mantener bien vigilado a tu exmarido, no quería que me pillara por sorpresa ningún movimiento, así que investigue todos sus activos, y curiosamente adquirió una empresa que estaba en alza, ¿te suena Barny& ?-sus manos dejan de podar los rosales, pero no se vuelve hacia mí, apenas hace ningún movimiento.

-No me suena…

-¿No?, es extraño porque en el divorcio tu exmarido la liquido como parte de la indemnización cediéndote a ti todos los edificios que la compañía tenía hasta entonces, incluido una fábrica abandonada, la misma casualmente donde Diana retuvo a Ana, ¿no sabrás como se hizo con las llaves verdad?

-Christian…yo..

-Ni se te ocurra seguir mintiendo Elena, me importa una mierda porque lo hiciste, manipulaste a Diana y también a Anastasia, usaste a tu nuevo sumiso para llevar a cabo tus planes..

-¿Qué?-veo en su cara la sorpresa reflejada, hago acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no cruzarle la cara.

-Si…mis investigadores saben cómo sacar la verdad, ha confesado ser tu amante y yo sé mejor que nadie que significa eso, hace tiempo tenías ese poder sobre mí, el poder de que hiciéramos cualquier cosa que pidieras sin cuestionarse nada

-Así que al final me has descubierto…

-Por eso quisiste encargarte de esos documentos, porque tú eres quien se los proporciono a Diana, tenías que recuperarlos para borrar tus huellas pero no las borraste todas…

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?

-No, ya te he dicho que me importan una mierda tus razones, voy a dedicar todos mis esfuerzos para que pagues con creces, disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas, pronto todo lo que te quedará serán los barrotes de tu celda.

-¿Me odias?

-Odiar es un sentimiento Elena y desde ahora no existes para mí, ni siquiera voy a dedicarte mi odio, adiós Elena.

-Adiós Christian

Salgo de allí con un sabor amargo, no me siento tan bien como pensaba pero al fin podré dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a Anastasia, mientras salgo llamo a Welch para que mande toda la información al comisario de policía, quiero que se pudra en la cárcel hasta el último día de su miserable vida, cuando cuelgo el móvil vuelve a sonar, es la madre de Anastasia, todo mi cuerpo se pone en tensión, que no le haya pasado nada.

_-¿Christian?_

-¿Si?

-Está despierta….

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Nos acercamos al final, me da pena XD les he cogido cariño a los personajes incluso a Diana XDD, pero bueno al menos creo que habrá dos más, hasta entonces os dejo este que espero que os haya gustado, veremos si Ana esta bien en el próximo así que ya saben nos vemos en el capítulo 23!


	23. Preguntas incompletas

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 23: Preguntas incompletas.

Voces lejanas resuenan en mis oídos, intento concentrarme para llegar a ellas, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo se niega a obedecerme mientras mi mente vaga por una espesa oscuridad. Christian está cerca, su presencia siempre acaba por encontrar el camino hasta mí, quisiera poder corresponder a sus caricias pero me resulta imposible, sigo perdida en algún lugar del que intento salir con todas mis fuerzas, pero todo resulta en vano, aun así su contacto me reconforta y me da ánimos para seguir intentándolo, parece atormentado, mi pobre cincuenta sombras, sin duda se culpa por todo lo que ha pasado, cuando terminara de sufrir, cuando entenderá que él solo es una víctima más de la locura de este mundo, su desconsuelo me rompe el alma, puedo notar la calidez de sus lágrimas cuando apoya su rostro sobre mi mano, al menos sé que está sano y salvo.

Vuelvo a esta semi-consciencia en la que parezco vagar para descubrir que Christian ya no está a mí lado, pero desde algún recóndito lugar me llega la voz cálida de mi madre, puedo sentir su dolor y su miedo, perdóname mamá por hacerte pasar por algo así, sigo luchando para volver con todos vosotros, no me rendiré te lo prometo, pero por ahora la oscuridad vuelve para atraparme entre sus garras robándome esa pequeña conexión del mundo que me rodea.

No puedo respirar, algo obstruye mi garganta impidiéndome que el aire acceda a mis pulmones, mi cuerpo despierta de su letargo cuando convulsiona al intentar aspirar, a mi lado oigo gritos llamando a la enfermera que aparece rápidamente anunciando que no pasa nada, que puedo respirar por mí misma y por eso el tubo, que hasta entonces me había permitido seguir con vida, ya no era necesario y que seguramente me estaba molestando. Noto como me agarran liberando mi garganta de aquel objeto, aspiro con fuerza como si fuera la primera vez que he respirado en mi vida notando como mi pecho se hincha cosa que me produce un escozor tremendo en el lugar que antes ocupaba el tubo de la respiración artificial, toso con violencia para intentar aliviar esa sensación. La luz me da de lleno al abrir los ojos, poco a poco el mundo empieza a ser más nítido cuando de repente alguien me vuelve a cegar poniéndome una linterna enfrente revisando seguramente mis pupilas.

-¿Anastasia, puede oírme?- intento contestar pero noto la garganta hinchada y apenas puedo articular palabra, así que simplemente asiento-¿sabes dónde estás?

Miro a mi alrededor intentando enfocar los objetos cercanos, es la sala de un hospital, poco a poco mi conciencia va saliendo de ese lugar oscuro que hasta entonces la retenía, recuerdo el disparo, el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo al saber que Christian estaba en peligro, el dolor indescriptible al interponerme en el camino de la bala y después solo silencio, a pesar de ir recordando aún muevo la cabeza algo confusa.

-Estás en el hospital Seatlle Memorial, te trajeron aquí después de recibir un disparo, por suerte la bala se encajó en una de tus costillas y no llego a ningún órgano vital, pero perdiste mucha sangre, tus pulmones se vieron afectados y por eso te hemos tenido intubada. ¿puedes incorporarte?

Vuelvo a asentir pero al intentar levantarme un poco un dolor me atraviesa como un rayo, me toco el costado encontrando una cicatriz seguramente de la operación a la que se está refiriendo el médico.

-Tranquila ve despacio, no hay prisa, aún estás muy débil, necesitaras tiempo para recuperarte por completo.

Una enfermera me ayuda a levantarme y por fin parece que todos mis sentidos han terminado de despertarse, observo la persona que me miran a través del cristal de la habitación, mi madre llora en brazos de Bob, mi padre apenas contiene las lágrimas en sus ojos que me miran con alivio, Kate está abrazada a Elliot con fuerza mientras él la estrecha con fuerza. Siento una pena terrible por hacer sufrir de tal manera a mis seres queridos, pero no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de angustia al no descubrir en esa imagen a Christian. ¿Por qué no está allí? ¿Por qué se ha ido de mi lado en un momento así?

Veo que el médico sale dirigiéndose a ellos, en el momento que cruzan algunas palabras mi madre sale disparada hacia mí.

-Gracias al cielo Ana, tenía tanto miedo, creí..creí…-no puede seguir al echarse a llorar con fuerza sobre mi regazo, le acaricio el pelo con ternura mientras intento recuperar algo de voz.

-Perdóname mamá…no quería preocuparte de esta manera…-levanta la vista hacia mí, mientras los demás entran en silencio.

-Ana menos mal, estábamos todos en un sin vivir-puedo notar en la cara de mi mejor amiga por todo lo que debe haber pasado, una ojeras oscuras enmarcan sus preciosos ojos que ahora están rojizos e hinchados.

Mi padre no dice una palabra tan solo rodea el lado contrario de la cama al que ocupa mi madre, y me besa en la cabeza mientras me abraza con suavidad repitiendo mi pequeña, Bob ha ido junto a mi madre mientras me mira con dulzura.

-Lo siento, siento haberos hecho pasar por algo así…

-Lo importante es que estás bien, que pronto te recuperaras y volverás a estar al 100%- siento que las palabras de Kate han sonado más a ruego que a afirmación pero aun así sonrío agradecida por todo el apoyo incondicional de esas personas.

Una pregunta ronda mi mente desde que les observe a través de la ventana, pero me da miedo pronunciarla, y si Christian ha decidido dejarme, alejarse de mí creyendo que es la única manera de que este a salvo, como si no se explica que no esté allí. Reúno coraje tomando un poco de aire, pero antes de pronunciar sonido alguno, oigo su voz a lejos gritando mi nombre, poco después entra en la habitación con la respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor perlando su frente entre el flequillo despeinado que le cae sobre la cara. Nuestras miradas se cruzan diciéndonos todas esas cosas que compartimos y que no se pueden expresar con palabras, entonces soy consciente del nexo tan profundo e íntimo que nos une y que siempre nos unirá.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a despejarnos un poco, han sido unos días muy intensos, nos vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco-miro a mi padre agradecida por dejarme intimidad para nuestro reencuentro después de la locura que había secuestrado nuestras vidas.

Todos asienten haciéndose cargo de la situación, mi madre me besa con fuerza antes de marcharse, Kate me guiña un ojo con complicidad, y yo sonrío pensando en la suerte que tengo de contar con una amiga como ella. El silencio se impone cuando nos quedamos solos, Christian me mira con intensidad, mi cuerpo entero responde ante su mirada, no sé muy bien que decir por alguna razón estoy nerviosa, bajo la mirada hacia mis dedos que juguetean con el borde de la sábana.

-Ana…-el sonido de su voz me envuelve, solo yo podría notar cuantos matices implícitos hay en esa sola palabra, alivio, miedo, culpa, amor…

Cuando vuelvo a mirarle se mueve muy despacio hacia mí, suelta el abrigo en uno de los sillones, parece tan agotado, siento un nudo en estomago al pensar cuantas cargas lleva sobre sus hombros sin necesidad, permanece a mi lado de pie con la mano extendida pero sin llegar a tocarme, como si temiera que pudiera romperme con su contacto, así que tomo la iniciativa apresando su mano con mía, y algo parece romperse en el interior de Christian que cae pesadamente de rodillas junto a mi cama con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras me besa la mano con ansiedad.

-Perdóname Ana….

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, nada de lo sucedido es culpa tuya

-Tenía tanto miedo, jamás había sentido algo tan aterrador, por un momento creí que te había perdido para siempre, la vida dejo de tener sentido para mí

-Pero ahora he vuelto contigo, por fin todo ha terminado.

-Yo debí recibir esa bala, es a mí a quien quería herir Diana-le acaricio el rostro borrando con mis dedos las pocas lágrimas que se han escapado de sus ojos.

-Te amo Christian Grey, ahora sabes que te quiero más que a mi propia vida, quiero que sepas que volvería hacerlo una y mil veces antes de permitir que te hicieran daño…

-Te debo la vida Ana, ahora te pertenece a ti hasta el último de mis días, y pienso usarlos para compensarte por todo el daño que te he causado

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, solo te quiero a ti

-Soy tuyo Ana, desde ahora y para siempre.

Los días pasan con lentitud, después de dos semanas en el que mi mundo se reducía a la cama del hospital por fin puedo levantarme, Christian prácticamente ha trasladado su despacho a mi habitación, aunque más bien parece la suite de un lujoso hotel, apenas se separa de mi lado, básicamente cuando vienen a visitarme compañeros de trabajo y demás conocidos.

Respiro el aire fresco como si fuera el mejor de los perfumes, el olor a hospital empezaba a volverme loca, Christian me sostiene aguantando la respiración con cada uno de mis pasos como si fuera a desplomarme de un momento a otro, cosa que me molesta bastante, a la mierda todos mis avances para que dejara de tratarme como a un bebe, me va a costar múltiples broncas recuperar el terreno perdido, pero por ahora le sigo la corriente, le debo eso después de todo lo que ha sufrido por mí.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que rodean un pequeño jardín trasero, jamás había pensado que un lugar así pudiera encontrarse en un hospital, Christian me rodea suavemente con un brazo y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

-Por mucho que adore a mi madre ya tenía exceso de atención de su parte, me alegra haberla convencido para que regrese a casa, sabe que me darás todos los cuidados que necesite

-Nos proponemos complacer señorita Steel

-Pues entonces sácame de una vez de aquí, me encuentro mucho mejor, estaré mejor en casa que encerrada en esa odiosa habitación

-Al único lugar al que irás después de aquí será a mi piso, no pienso perderte de vista, y eso solo será cuando el doctor Steven dé el visto bueno a tu alta.

-Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa de controlador obsesivo

-Nena esto ni ha empezado, además prefiero tenerte cerca para cuando estés totalmente recuperada, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado y necesito que tengas todas tus fuerzas para lo que tengo planeado-me besa la nariz mientras sonríe con picardía

-Siempre me han encantado las horas extras contigo- tras unos minutos disfrutando del silencio y la paz por la que tanto hemos luchado al fin me atrevo a preguntarle algo que lleva días rondando mi mente-…Christian…

-Dime

-Esto…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras

-¿Qué paso con Diana?-siento que su cuerpo se tensa cuando pronuncio su nombre, apenas hemos hablado del tema desde que desperté, solo me ha dado unos poco detalles.

-Eso ya no importa

-Entonces murió…-era más bien una afirmación más que una pregunta, en el fondo de mi ser siento algo de piedad por ella, si yo perdiera a Christian no sé qué haría.

-Si…intentaron salvarla pero la bala atravesó un pulmón, poco después entró en parada cardiorespiratoria, no pudieron hacer nada…

-Vaya…

-No puedo decir que lo sienta

-Lo sé pero aun así es muy triste acabar así, aunque no estaba sola ¿no? Me has dicho que demostraron que alguien le ayudaba aparte de Jonathan y que le cogieron.

-Si…-algo se ensombrece en su rostro ante mis palabras, sé que me oculta algo pero ya ha habido suficientes mentiras y secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que ya no podrá hacernos daños, me he encargado de ello

-Christian…todo esto ha pasado porque no fuimos sinceros, basta de secretismo por favor…-nos miramos largo rato a los ojos, parece tener una lucha interna pero al fin suspira como anuncio de su rendición

-Era Elena…

-¿Qué?...-me quedo totalmente paralizada, intento pensar pero la sorpresa ha sido como un mazazo en el estómago-…¿la señora Robinson?

-Si..

-¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé ni me importa, se pudrirá en una prisión federal lo que le queda de vida en cuanto salga la sentencia, y pienso encargarme personalmente de que así sea…

-Pero..

-Ana, por favor déjalo, tú tenías razón y yo fui un estúpido al dejarme manipular por ella, y la consecuencia de todo eso es que acabaste en la cama de un hospital con un hilo de vida, es todo lo que necesito saber para enterrarla en vida.

Por fin he conseguido salir de ese centro de matasanos, pero la vida en el Scala no es muy diferente, cuando Christian debe ir a la fuerza a la oficina manda a la señora Jones para que no me pierda ojo, empiezo a estar harta de este continuo marcaje pienso hablarlo con él largo y tendido, se terminó la tregua no pienso dejar que me siga atosigando de esa manera.

Estoy en la terraza tomando algo de sol aprovechando uno de esos pocos días en Seatlle que se digna aparecer, las largas semanas en el hospital me han dejado el color de piel de un zombie, ojeo varios periódicos para ponerme al día de lo que pasa en el mundo, me he perdido muchas cosas durante mi cautiverio médico, cuando vuelvo la página mis ojos se detienen en la noticia que ocupa toda la hoja, Elena Lincoln arrestada por su presunta implicación en el caso de secuestro y coacción del millonario Christian Grey y su pareja Anastasia Steel.

Miro la foto en la que se ve a la señora Robinson saliendo de su lujoso edificio esposada acompañada de dos policías, me revuelvo inquieta ante esa imagen y la pregunta que no para de rondarme vuelve aparecer _¿por qué?_ , entonces entiendo que no podré pasar al cerrar para siempre este capítulo hasta que no le dé una respuesta.

Me dirijo al despacho de Christian con los nervios revoloteando en mi estómago, sé que va a ser toda una odisea convencerlo pero tendrá que entrar en razón. Toco antes de abrir un poco la puerta, le veo de pie junto al ventanal, mi cuerpo reacciona al verlo tan imponente como siempre a pesar de ir vestido de forma informal con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de nike que le marca sus poderosos brazos, la semanas de abstinencia empiezan a notarse en mis hormonas que me gritan que me abalance sobre él, cuando salgo de mis sueños eróticos veo que me mira con picardía sonriendo de una manera muy sexy

-Disfrutando de las vistas señorita Steel

-Mmmm..si mucho, aunque me gustaría disfrutar con algo más que la mirada señor Grey-se acerca a mí con el andar elegante de un felino atrapándome entre sus brazos mientras me da un beso que me quita la respiración.

-A mí también, pero no hasta que me aseguren que estás totalmente recuperada, créeme valdrá la pena la espera-el fuego que veo en su mirada y la promesa de un placer infinito implícita hace que casi se borre de mi mente a lo que he venido

-Vengo a proponerte algo…

-No me ha escuchado señorita Steel, por mucho que me tiente no podrá hacerme caer…

-No me refiero a eso, que por cierto si quisiera tentarte créeme que caerías…-sonríe divertido sin soltarme, sé que no le va a gustar lo que viene a continuación así que intento rebajar la tensión que se avecina

-Quiero verla…

-¿A quién?

-A la señora Robinson-su mirada se torna oscura, me suelta lentamente mientras todo ápice de humor se esfuma por completo.

-No

-Christian…

-He dicho que no, no dejaré que vuelva acercarse a ti, no insistas.

-Lo siento pero lo haré con tu consentimiento o sin él, no pueden prohibírmelo, no podré seguir adelante hasta que la mire a los ojos y le pregunte _**¿por qué?**_.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno por fin llegó el capítulo 23, estuve pensando como enfocarlo y decidí que todos nos merecemos saber las razones de la señora Robinson, además así alargamos un poquito más el final, espero que os guste este episodio y me comenten como siempre sus impresiones y si están de acuerdo con Ana en que es necesario una explicación, ya saben nos vemos en el capítulo 24!__


	24. Cerrando heridas

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 24: Cerrando heridas

Un último retoque y estaré lista para irnos, quiero estar realmente imponente cuando me enfrente a la señora Robinson, aún no puedo creer que ella fuera la que movía los hilos de esta siniestra historia, por eso quiero que vea que estoy perfectamente a pesar de todas sus tretas, me he decidido por un traje de chaqueta gris muy elegante que me hace parecer una mujer fuerte y segura, precisamente lo que quiero transmitir, una camisa azul cielo le aporta el toque de color además de resaltar mis ojos, para terminar un recogido y algo de maquillaje, me miro al espejo satisfecha de mí misma, estoy lista para encararme con Elena Lincoln.

Recojo mi bolso de mano y un pañuelo que me pongo camino a la salida mientras bajo las escaleras, allí me está esperando Christian con cara de pocos amigos, no le gusta nada la idea de que esté con la señora Robinson, me ha costado días de broncas y cabreos mutuos convencerlo de que lo necesito, de que lo necesitamos los dos para sacarla definitivamente de nuestras vidas y seguir adelante. Cuando llego junto a él le beso en los labios para intentar que cambie de expresión, consigo tan solo una breve sonrisa, algo es algo.

-Estoy lista para irnos

-Sabes que no apruebo nada de esto

-Por favor Christian no empecemos otra vez, ya lo hemos hablado, nos merecemos saber porque nos metió en ese infierno, la verdad nos liberará de todas esas sombras que aún quedan en esta historia

-No necesito saber más de lo que sé, estás a salvo a mi lado, y ella se pudrirá en una celda lo que le quede de vida- me acaricia los brazos con ternura, sé que esto le ha afectado mucho así que intenta sobreprotegerme de todo lo malo, pero tiene que entender que así tampoco es manera de vivir

-No quiero discutirlo más, al final accediste a que la viera si era eso lo que quería y sigo queriéndolo

-Está bien, tenía que intentarlo una última vez, vamos Taylor nos espera fuera con el coche.

Por lo visto retienen a la señora Robinson en un recinto para delincuentes poco peligrosos, aunque a mi parecer después de todo lo que he vivido debería estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad, Christian me aferra la mano con fuerza, está nervioso, siento hacerle pasar por esto pero necesito poner punto y final a esta historia.

Taylor detiene el coche delante de un edificio aislado a las afueras de la ciudad, para mi sorpresa no parece un centro penitenciario, tiene más pinta de hotel de categoría, arrugo la nariz en señal de desaprobación, hasta para cometer delitos graves hay distinción entre los que tienen dinero y los que no. Nos acompañan a través de pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de recepción donde nos aguarda el que me supongo que es el director del centro.

-Buenos días señor Grey, señorita Steel…-me ofrece la mano después de que se la estreche Christian, es un tipo menudo pero a pesar de eso consigue imponer con su presencia

-Buenos días señor Ellington, como ya le dije por teléfono desearíamos visitar a la señora Lincoln

-Por supuesto ya la están trasladando desde el módulo B, cuando llegue uno de los alguaciles les acompañaran a la sala de visitas privada, perdonen que no me quede atendiéndoles pero tengo muchas obligaciones que requieren mi atención

-Por supuesto no queremos robarle más tiempo del necesario gracias por atendernos

-Ha sido un placer

Nos despedimos con otro apretón de manos mientras desaparece por uno de los pasillos que salen de esa sala, ahora observo mi entorno con atención, las puertas acristaladas de seguridad no parecen encajar en aquel sitio decorado con tanto gusto, un sofá blanco preside la sala en torno a una mesa de acero y cristal donde reposan algunas revistas, un par de butacas acolchadas a los lados completan el conjunto, todo lo que hay allí parece de diseño.

-Vaya parece que lo único que has conseguido es pagarle una estancia muy larga en un hotel de 5 estrellas

-No te equivoques, puede que Elena aún conserve algo del status que tenía y sus abogados hayan conseguido que la trasladen aquí mientras sale el juicio pero una vez que la juzguen culpable nadie le tenderá una mano.

-Quiero pedirte un favor…

-Me echo a temblar cada vez que te escucho esas palabras-hago un mohín de enfado mientras le pego un pequeño manotazo cosa que parece divertirle me alegra que se haya relajado un poco

-Quiero entrar sola-sabía que eso iba a borrar lo poco de buen humor que le quedaba pero es algo que tengo que hacer

-Ni hablar, por ahí no voy a pasar Ana

-Te lo ruego, si tú estás delante no podré enfrentarme a la señora Robinson, se centrará en ti la conversación cuando fue ella la que me busco, tengo que saber porque-me abrazo a él con fuerza, el contacto mutuo siempre ha conseguido conectarnos, tengo que hacerle entrar en razón.

-Ana…esa mujer casi consigue que nos maten, te llevó a una cama de hospital, y nos manipulo a todos, juré que jamás volvería a dejar que se acercara a ti

-Lo sé mi amor, pero ya no puede hacernos daño, por favor..

-Está bien, pero no serán más de 30 minutos, después de eso se acabó, ¿entendido?

-Te lo prometo-siento como se relajan sus músculos que hasta ahora habían permanecido rígidos y tensos, uno mis labios con los suyos como muestra de agradecimiento por ser tan comprensivo conmigo.

Nos vemos sorprendidos por un guardia que nos anuncia que podemos pasar, mantiene la puerta abierta para que le sigamos, yo hago el amago de ir cuando noto que Christian me retiene la mano tirando hacia él, me atrapa en un abrazo que me envuelve por entera mientras me susurra al oído.

-Lo es todo para mí señorita Steel así que tenga cuidado

-Volveré a su lado señor Grey, como siempre…

Me suelta a regañadientes mientras noto como me sigue con la mirada, cruzo la puerta acompañando al guardia por un largo pasillo, me indica una puerta mientras se pone al lado aguardando a que entre.

-Estaré aquí señorita si necesita algo.

-Muchas gracias-agarro el pomo dispuesta a entrar con aplomo y serenidad, pero por alguna razón los nervios han aparecido en mi estómago, respiro hondo para intentar calmarlos y giro el picaporte.

La sala sigue la esencia de todo el recinto aunque es más austera que la zona para visitantes, tan solo una mesa y dos sillas rellenan el espacio, en una de ellas se encuentra seguramente el ser al que más odie del mundo, la señora Robinson aguarda sentada mientras alza la mirada hacia mí, pensé que encontraría a la sombra de la mujer que un día fue, despojada de toda su riqueza y su status creí que aparecería una mujer derrotada y hundida, pero lejos de esa realidad sigue manteniendo su porte y su elegancia, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje y tener el pelo encrespado debido a la ausencia de sus cuidados habituales sigue pareciendo una mujer atractiva y fuerte, eso me fastidia bastante.

-Hola Anastasia

-Hola Elena

-No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme

-Ya…tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas

-¿Y Christian?

-a él no le importa porque hiciste esto, no quiere volver a verte y no puedo decir que no me alegre

-Nunca has aprobado nuestra amistad

-A la vista está que no andaba errada, y es por eso que estoy aquí vengo por respuestas…

-Entonces deberías sentarte

Agarro la silla sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, esta es una batalla que no pienso perder, está vez no me amilanaré delante de ella, he ganado tengo a Christian y ella permanecerá encerrado por mucho tiempo, es hora de ajustar cuentas.

-Me alegra verte recuperada

-Si empiezas mintiendo esto no va bien

-Te equivocas Anastasia nunca pretendí que salieras herida, Diana era más inestable de lo que yo pensaba, eso fue cosa de ella, si hubiera sabido que iba a llegar a esos extremos la habría detenido

-Así que tú la enviaste a nuestras vidas

-No exactamente, alguien la encontró y la trajo de vuelta

-¿Quién?

-Mi exmarido, pensó en usarla para hundir a Christian, cuando supe que la había traído de vuelta intervine de inmediato, sabía que Diana tenía una obsesión insana con Christian pero nunca imagine la historia que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

-Eso no explica porque acabaste ayudándola tú

-Cuando me enteré de todo lo relacionado con Michael, supe que tenían armas suficientes para destruir a Christian, no podía permitirlo, he visto como se construía a si mismo con esfuerzo, luchó de una manera que no te puedes imaginar, y ahora por un error del pasado podía perderlo todo, así que llegue a un trato con Diana…

Nos quedamos en silencio, la sigo mirando mientras noto la furia recorriendo mis venas, lejos de querer ayudarnos a Christian y a mí nos lanzó a esa loca de lleno.

-…Le dije que si me entregaba las pruebas que incriminaban a Christian a mí la ayudaría a recuperarlo, así conseguí que nada de su pasado saliera a la luz, prefería entregárselo a ella que verlo destruido

-Solo que tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién debe estar Christian, no eres su dueña,

-Entiende que si Christian es quien es, es gracias a mí-su mirada hace que me den ganas de abofetearla, pero quien mierda se cree que es

-lo que es gracias a ti es un hombre herido que se refugió en un mundo de perversiones dañinas para suplir la carencia de afecto, lo volviste un hombre frío y distante, por suerte Christian es alguien mucho más profundo, dulce y cariñoso, cosas que no conseguiste cargarte

-Yo le lleve a la cumbre

-..y al infierno también…lo que no llego a comprender es porque me buscaste, ya conseguiste lo que querías, lanzar a Christian a las garras de Diana.

-veía como Diana se volvía cada día más inestable, empezaba a comprender que ella sería un castigo peor para él, pero yo no podía ayudarle sin que ella se enterará, debía mantenerme en la sombra, por eso te busqué para que lo hicieras en mi lugar, necesitaba tiempo, Diana no me había entregado aún los documentos completos, ni tampoco la pistola ni la grabación, hasta que me los diera debía seguir ayudándola.

-¿Tú le dijiste donde encontrarme cuando me fui?

-Si…

-Christian confió en ti y tú le traicionaste

-Lo hice para protegerle, quiero que entiendas que el único bienestar que me importaba era el de él, tú habías fallado, así que si Diana conseguía casarse con él, me daría las pruebas y entonces podría quitarla de en medio, solo le quedaría su palabra, y la palabra de una loca no vale demasiado

-Eres repugnante…

-Protejo lo que amo, igual que tú

-Ni se te ocurra compararme contigo, yo amo a Christian pero jamás le haría lo que tú le has hecho, solo quieres títeres que bailen a tu son

-Para mí Christian es mucho más que eso, y tú no eres lo bastante fuerte para estar a su lado

Me levanto violentamente de la silla haciendo que caiga al suelo, ya he escuchado suficiente, no puedo creer que de verdad pensará que lo estaba protegiendo, pero saber que pronto recibirá su castigo es algo que me reconforta porque saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre, me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes me vuelvo hacia ella.

-Quiero que sepas que Christian es inocente, Diana fue quien mató a Michael para evitar que la alejará de él, me lo confesó durante mi secuestro, así que nada de lo que hiciste era necesario…-La expresión de horror que veo que se va dibujando en la cara de la señora Robinson me llena de satisfacción, jaque mate bruja-…que disfrutes de tu nueva residencia perpetua, hasta nunca.-Cierro la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Camino a casa le cuento a Christian todo lo que he averiguado, pero apenas lo comenta, sé que quiere olvidarlo todo y yo estoy lista para pasar página al fin, algo en mi interior se apiada de esas mujeres que no supieron ver el interior de Christian, yo también quise salvarlo pero entendí que le quería tal como era, quiero a cada una de sus 50 sombras, porque le hacen ser como es, y ahora podré disfrutar de él para siempre.

-Vamos a casa, creo que ya es hora de ponernos al día

-Señorita Steel me está proponiendo cosas muy indecentes

-¿…y?

-y me encanta, pero te recuerdo que quedaste con Kate para almorzar-es verdad después de 3 semanas de cautiverio en casa de Christian le prometí a Kate ir a comer con ella, quiero mucho a mi mejor amiga pero hay cosas que me apetecen mucho más que comer con ella-…no pongas esa casa tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, a partir de ahora eres toda mía Señorita Steel y pienso aprovecharme de ello

Taylor me deja justo enfrente del restaurante, antes de irme Christian me da un beso que hace que se me aflojen las piernas mientras me dice que es tan solo un adelanto de lo que me espera esta noche, no puedo esperar, el día se me va hacer eterno. Cuando entro en el restaurante veo a Kate sentada en una mesa y me dirijo hacia ella.

-Hola Kate

-¿te conozco?...tu cara me suena..

-muy graciosa

-Creí que Grey no volvería a soltarte, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy totalmente recuperada lista para volver a dar guerra

Nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas, claro que Kate monopoliza la conversación por completo ya que yo tengo poco que contar la vida entre el Scala y el hospital no es que sea nada digno de contar, antes de que me de cuenta la tarde ha pasado después de que me convenciera para ir a tomar una copa a un sitio tranquilo, me alegra después de todo haber pasado este rato con ella, pero mi diosa interior está que muerde después de tanta abstinencia y me apremia para volver al lado de Christian.

Kate se ofrece a llevarme, nos despedimos frente a la entrada del edificio abrazándonos, me hace prometer que volveré pronto a nuestro piso y que no me perderé tanto a partir de ahora. Cuando subo en el ascensor noto como van naciéndome mariposas en el estómago de la expectación, al fin podré volver a sentir los labios de Christian por mi cuerpo, mi diosa interior lanza cosas del interior de un baúl mientras busca su conjunto de lencería más sexy. Cuando abro la puerta del piso todo está oscuro, frunzo el ceño al pensar que Christian no está allí, no puedo creerme que se haya ido después de prometerme una noche excitante, rebusco mi bolso en busca del móvil para llamarle pero un resplandor reflejado en uno de los cristales llama mi atención.

Me dirijo hacía el para descubrir un sendero hecho de velas perfumadas que impregnan el aire de un aroma dulce de canela, sonrío ante esa sutilidad puesto que la canela es afrodisiaca, entre la dos hileras de velas dibujadas con pétalos de rosas unas flechas indican el camino a seguir, cuando llego al inicio de ese sendero de luces y flores veo un sobre con mi nombre escrito, lo recojo mientras lo abro con dedos temblorosos, sin duda Christian Grey es único para que cada momento sea especial, saco suavemente la tarjeta de su interior.

_A la atención de la señorita Steel:_

_Le ruego que siga el camino trazado sin desviarse y siga _

_Atentamente las instrucciones que irá encontrando a su paso_

_si no me veré en la obligación de castigarla._

_Te espero con ansia al final del camino nena._

_Tuyo CG_

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno al fin se sabe toda la verdad, espero como siempre que el capitulo os haya gustado, el próximo será dedicada a Ana y a Christian que después de todo se merecen algo bonito XD no es el final después del que viene sabrán porque XD, hasta entonces espero sus comentarios a ver si les pareció bien o mal como actuó Elena, nos vemos en el capítulo 25!


	25. Una noche perfecta

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 25: Una noche perfecta

Siento el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, después de todo lo que hemos vivido esto me parece irreal, sigo con la vista el camino que dibujan dos hileras de velas hacia el piso de arriba, me pregunto que me espera allí, sin dudarlo suelto el abrigo y el bolso en el sofá cercano a la chimenea y me dispongo a subir siguiendo las flechas de pétalos de rosas.

Con cada escalón que subo la fragancia que flota en el aire me envuelve, el olor de las rosas combinado con la sutilidad de la canela que desprenden las velas es embriagador, sin duda una combinación exquisita que invade mis sentidos, recorro uno de los pasillo hasta que veo que una flecha me indica la habitación de Christian, estoy ansiosa por volver a contemplar su cuerpo desnudo pero siento una punzada de desilusión al pensar que ha durado poco este juego.

Giro el picaporte descubriendo el mismo aroma que me ha guiado hasta allí, sin embargo ahora los pétalos se esparcen por la cama donde una rosa roja reposa junto a otro sobre, miro a mi alrededor admirando con nuevos ojos aquella habitación, velas de todos los tamaños se esparcen por todos los rincones dando al lugar un aspecto de ensoñación, pero ni rastro de Christian, como he podido llegar a pensar que el gran Christian Grey amo y señor de lo magnifico podría detenerse aquí, sonrío para mí frente a ese pensamiento mientras cojo el sobre que yace en la cama abriéndolo con delicadeza.

_Hola mi amor veo que has sido buena chica y por una vez _

_Has seguido mis indicaciones, aunque no hay nada que_

_Me guste más que desvestirte, está vez te pido lo contrario_

_En la cómoda del fondo encontraras tu atuendo para esta noche, así que_

_Ruego que te lo pongas y vayas a mi despacho._

_-PD: Ya sueño con deslizar esa cremallera en sentido inverso-_

Me abalanzo literalmente sobre la cómoda del fondo de la habitación, soy como una niña jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro, sobre todo porque sé lo que pasará cuando lo encuentre. Descubro una caja donde se lee claramente "CHANEL" en la cubierta que está atravesada por un lazo negro, lo abro como si fuera un regalo de navidad encontrando un precioso vestido color champagne, un velo con pedrería, sin duda es el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Debo reconocer que todo esto me desconcierta creí que la noche estaba dedicada a quitarnos la ropa, no ha ponérmela pero debo reconocer que estoy disfrutando muchísimo con esto, me doy una ducha rápida e intento elegir un conjunto sexy de ropa interior que deje sin aliento a Christian, acabo por elegir uno de encaje negro transparente sé que es uno de sus preferidos y me encanta lo que provoca en él, intento maquillarme lo mejor que sé siguiendo los consejos que me dio Kate, por último me pongo el vestido que me queda como un guante, cosa que no me sorprende solo hay una persona aparte de Christian que conoce mis medidas a la perfección su asesora de compras.

Cuando estoy lista bajo las escaleras siguiendo en orden inverso camino al despacho de Christian, me siento como una estrella de cine en los oscar, estar vestida de esta manera paseando por el apartamento de Christian me hace sentir algo ridícula espero que nadie me sorprenda merodeando por todo el piso con estas pintas.

Me planto delante de la puerta algo nerviosa, que me esperará detrás de la puerta número dos, asomo la cabecita por una rendija pero todo está oscuro así que me cuelo por entera para intentar vislumbrar algo, busco a tientas la luz y cuando al fin la encuentro me sorprende lo que veo, donde antes había una valiosa obra de arte colgada en la pared junto al escritorio de Christian ahora hay un enorme collage con fotos nuestras, las fotos que encontré en el cajón de su trabajo, tengo que dar dos pasos atrás para admirarlo por completo, siento que se me saltan las lágrimas de la emoción, allí estamos riendo, haciendo el tonto, besándonos, simplemente nosotros.

Tras varios minutos analizando cada una de las partes de ese enorme mural, me doy cuenta de que otro sobre me espera en una de las esquinas, después de esto le va a costar superarse, deslizo nuevamente la tarjeta para leer mi siguiente misión.

_Esto es un regalo más bien para mí pero quería_

_que comprobaras que necesito tenerte presente_

_en cada rincón de mi vida y creo que esas fotos_

_demuestran muy bien lo que siento por ti, además de poder contemplarte_

_todo el día es un privilegio._

_Siempre conmigo Nena._

_Ahora toca ir a la cocina a recoger algo que necesitaras._

Aprieto contra mi pecho la tarjeta mientras contemplo una última vez esa enorme demostración de lo importante que es nuestra relación para él, salgo de allí rumbo a la cocina preguntándome que habrá allí que necesite, espero que no haya introducido material culinario en el reparte de juguetes excitantes para el cuarto de juegos, no creo que me sintiera cómoda con eso.

Cuando llego me encuentro la misma línea de pétalos y velas rodeando una caja alargada de madera preciosa estilo asiático con dragones tallados alrededor, debajo otro sobre, espero que no piense tenerme así toda la noche. Abro la caja encontrando unos preciosos palillos chinos de nácar blanco con reflejos dorados y ribetes de oro en los extremos, estoy sin palabras y bastante desconcertada, si tenía alguna idea de lo que iba esta noche se me han esfumado todas, mi noche de sexo desenfrenado se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado extraño, la única forma de averiguar como acaba la aventura es seguir así una vez más deslizo la siguiente tarjeta

_Creo que ya tiene todo lo necesario para reunirse conmigo_

_Señorita Steel, así que la espero ansiosamente en la azotea_

_Taylor te espera junto al ascensor_

_Estoy deseando tenerla en mis brazos._

Corro hacia la salida encontrando efectivamente a Taylor, es extraño verle sonreír pero seguramente ha seguido mis movimientos por el piso vestida con un chanel correteando de aquí para allá, debe haber sido algo divertido y fuera de lo normal, aunque lo normal no es que este muy presente en la vida de Christian Grey.

Las puertas se abren descubriendo una carpa donde se aloja una mesa elegantemente puesta, y un pequeño cuarteto de música en un rincón, miles de bombillas adornan el espacio entre una vegetación exótica, me quedo plantada boquiabierta frente a esa imagen.

-He aquí una visión angelical- me vuelvo para descubrir a mi cincuenta sosteniendo dos copas de champagne rosado, decir que está guapo es quedarme demasiado corta, lleva un esmoquin con corbata negra, el pelo hacia atrás y una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer en una milésima de segundo, creo que se me ha olvidado respirar cuando me tiende una de las copas-…creí que me ibas hacer esperar toda la noche

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una celebración

-Creí que iba a ser una celebración…mas…ejem…más íntima-suelta una carcajada que hace que me ponga como un tomate, aún hay cosas que me cuesta expresar alegremente y lo sabe, seguro que está disfrutando con esto

-Todo a su tiempo, es usted una mujer insaciable señorita Steel

-Le recuerdo que llevo muchos días sin disfrutar de su compañía señor Grey

-Lo sé muy bien son los mismos que llevo yo, y créeme llevo la cuenta de los días, los minutos y los segundos-lo último lo susurra a mi oído muy despacio, cosa que hace que me ponga a mil en un segundo.

Pone una mano en mi espalda para guiarme hasta la mesa, cuando llegamos me aparta la silla mientras me siento con delicadeza, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿Y los palillos para que son exactamente?

-Para poder disfrutar de la cena, he traído al mejor cocinero de comida japonesa de la ciudad

-aahh

-¿en que estaba pensando señorita Steel?-sus ojos me penetran divertidos mientras siento que el rubor vuelve a mis mejillas

-Vaya vaya, al final voy a tener que escandalizarme señorita Steel, debería empezar a asustarme

-¡No te burles!…solo que no esperaba esta clase de celebración es todo

-Quiero disfrutar de esta noche en todos sus ámbitos y sabes lo importante que es para mí que cenes bien antes de…un gasto energético significativo

Las mariposas vuelven a mi estómago al ver su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, me encantaría pasar directamente al postre, pero debo reconocer que me encanta estar así con él también. Un par de camareros se afanan para que no nos falte nada, la comida es exquisita, el sushi es algo espectacular, jamás había probado nada parecido.

-Tengo que decir que no eres nada original, se parece mucho al restaurante que me llevo…-siento como su mirada cambia en un instante ante la posible mención de Jonathan-….ya sabes quien

-De ese individuo no volveremos hablar jamás, pero me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, no es por casualidad, así es como tendría que haber sido, yo era el que debería haberte sacado a bailar, pero prefería tenerte para mí solo además de estar cerca de ciertas habitaciones.

Como siga haciendo esas insinuaciones voy a ser incapaz de seguir comiendo, empieza a ser una tortura más que una cena agradable, veo como Christian hace un gesto y la música comienza a sonar.

-¿me concede este baile?-se levanta con ese porte de elegancia que le caracteriza tendiéndome la mano, sonrió como una bobalicona cuando le pongo la mía encima para ir a la pista de baile improvisada, damos vueltas en silencio mientras me dejo guiar por sus pasos firmes.

-Está siendo una noche perfecta

-Y aún no has visto nada

-mmm…me gusta cómo suena eso

- Me parece que he sido una pésima influencia para ti nena, te has vuelto una adicta

-Soy adicta a ti, y no creo que haya cura para eso

-Y no sabes cómo me alegro por ello

Terminamos la cena, y por fin nos encaminamos hacia una de mis partes preferidas del piso, estamos frente a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, Christian mantiene una sonrisa maliciosa que me corta la respiración, estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado desde que estuve aquí, recuerdo que fue la noche anterior de que empezara toda la pesadilla de Diana, y ahora por fin vuelvo a estar junto a él.

Cuando gira la llave, el cuarto está repleto de velas rojas a juego con la decoración, el pulso se me va acelerando con cada paso que doy hacia el interior, oigo como Christian cierra desde dentro y se acerca a mi por la espalda.

-Ahora eres toda mía

-Siempre lo he sido

-shhh…recuerda que en está habitación soy tu amo...estate muy quieta-siento como desliza la cremallera de mi vestido que cae pesadamente al suelo dejándome en ropa interior-….un conjunto muy interesante señorita Steel

-Nos proponemos complacer señor grey

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo despertando un millón de sensaciones, siento un escalofrío de placer cuando empieza a besarme el cuello, cuanto lo he echado de menos, sigue a mi espalda cuando me pone un antifaz para taparme los ojos, mi respiración se agita ante este acto que promete sensaciones únicas.

-Es hora del postre, túmbate en la cama-yo le obedezco de inmediato, sé lo que espera de mí en estas situaciones y me encanta complacerlo

Oigo como se desviste mientras se me hace literalmente la boca agua, estoy tan excitada que creo que voy a llegar al clímax con un solo roce de su piel, poco después noto su calor a mi lado.

-Abre la boca y muerde-cuando lo hago siento el sabor dulce de una fresa invadiendo mi boca con un toque sutil de chocolate-…en este momento eres la visión más erótica del mundo nena

-Me alegra que disfrutes de las vistas

-Oh…voy a disfrutar de mucho más que las vistas…te gustan las fresas

-Están deliciosas pero preferiría probar otro tipo de postre

-Será un placer complacerla señorita Steel pero antes creo que debería probarlas con nata

Muerdo otra vez una fresa bañada en nata, Christian lame la que se ha quedado en la comisura de mis labios haciendo soltar un leve gemido de placer, quiere torturarme sin duda.

-Delicioso, creo que probaré un poco más, pero quiero asegurarme de que estás quieta mientras me sacio de ti

Y así me apresa las muñecas al cabecero de la cama, haciendo de esa noche algo inolvidable, solo él es capaz de despertar mis sentidos de esa manera, de conseguir que el placer se alargue hasta el infinito de mil maneras diferentes.

Me despierto en el cuarto de Christian, las velas aún están encendidas y miles de pétalos se esparcen por cada rincón y la chimenea encendida le da el último toque de calidez a la estancia, después de horas en el cuarto de juegos donde aprendí todo lo que puede hacerse con un bol de nata e imaginación, y ponerme a merced de Christian en todos los sentidos decidimos darnos un baño de espuma cosa que en vez de relajarme volvió a prender el fuego, estaba prácticamente en coma cuando nos tumbamos sobre la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

-son las 4-Christian me envuelve con sus brazos mientras mi cabeza reposa en su pecho-…no quería despertarte

-Sabes cómo dejar agotada a una chica

-Creo que es al revés nena, apenas te puedo seguir el ritmo, pienso que has inalado demasiada fragancia de canela-intento pegarle un tortazo pero mis manos lánguidas se niegan a moverse después del maratón.

-Recuérdame que mañana antes de irme te pegue

-Adonde crees que vas a ir

-Pues a casa, le prometí a Kate que volvería esta semana

-Creo que no te quedó claro que a partir de ahora te voy a tener pegadita a mí

-Christian no necesito niñera, es hora de volver a la normalidad

-No quiero ser tu niñera, quiero ser quien te vea al despertar y quien te vea antes de dormir-Me incorporo poco a poco mientras mi espeso cerebro lucha por despejarse

-¿quieres que vivamos juntos?

-Qué hay de malo en eso, te prometí que dedicaría cada día de mi vida a compensarte, es difícil si te tengo lejos

-Christian no importa donde esté, estaremos juntos, pero no debemos precipitarnos hemos pasado por algo traumático, necesitamos tiempo

-No necesito tiempo para saber que quiero estar a tu lado cada día de mi vida

-Yo…no sé si estoy preparada para vivir juntos…

-Pues entonces espero que esto no te lo ponga más difícil…

-¿el qué?-veo que se estira hacía su mesita de noche sacando algo de uno de los cajones

-Pensé mucho en cómo hacerlo, pero no necesito más, solo nosotros dos, aquí en nuestra burbuja donde aprendí a quererte, donde aprendí que el amor libera y no al contrario, aquí donde supe que te pertenecía.

-Christian….-abre ante mí la cajita sosteniéndola con una mano dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes que dibuja dos hileras que se van cruzando a lo largo del anillo.

-Cásate conmigo.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hasta aquí el capítulo dedica a Ana y Christian, pobres se merecían ya una noche romántica XD, espero que os haya gustado y que no sea demasiado aburrido, que pensáis que dirá Anastasia, espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el capítulo 26 para saber la respuesta!


	26. Quien la sigue la consigue

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 26: Quien la sigue la consigue

Acabo de entrar oficialmente en shock, mi mirada no para de ir de Christian al anillo que me tiende y viceversa, debo de estar soñando, como es posible que el multimillonario Christian Grey me esté pidiendo que me case con él, intento encontrar mi voz que parece haberse escondido en algún lugar de mi cuerpo negándose a salir.

-Yo…

-¿quieres matarme de un infarto Ana?, di algo

-Es que todo esto es tan repentino, ya me parecía precipitado vivir juntos

-¿Me quieres?-mis ojos ahora se posan en los suyos, como puede preguntarme eso, por supuesto que le quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero casarse es un gran paso

-Creo que ya te he demostrado cuanto te quiero, pero Christian temo que estés haciendo esto por motivos equivocados

-Mi único motivo es que quiero pasar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, todo lo que ha pasado me ha servido para comprender cuanto te necesito

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, no es fruto de una relación que haya madurado, es por la necesidad mutua que tenemos de acapararnos, necesitamos tiempo para superar esto

-¿Eso es un no?

-No, solo que no creo que tengamos que tener prisa, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, soy tuya y ese lazo es mucho más fuerte que cualquier papel

-Pero quiero que el mundo también sepa que eres mía

-Christian….es demasiado pronto…además así no es como tiene que pasar, debería estar rodeada de mil flores con mejor aspecto del que tengo ahora después de la gran noche que hemos pasado, música romántica de fondo…resulta que soy una chica cursi-intento rebajar la tensión con algo de humor pero no con demasiado éxito.

Veo algo de dolor en su mirada cuando cierra la cajita ocultando el anillo, vuelve a guardarlo en el cajón sin decir ni una palabra, me abalanzo sobre él temiendo que esto pueda abrir una brecha que nos separe

-¿estás enfadado conmigo?-me envuelve en sus brazos mientras me da un beso suave sobre mis labios

-Claro que no, respeto que quieras algo de tiempo para pensarlo, pero no me voy a rendir, a estas alturas deberías saber lo persistente que soy cuando quiero algo

-Eso incluye también que no te enfadaras si vuelvo con Kate

-solo hasta que te hagas a la idea de que vivir juntos es lo mejor para los dos

-Es usted muy prepotente señor Grey

-Eso es porque puedo señorita Steel, ahora vamos a dormir, necesitas recuperar fuerzas

Me acurruco a su lado mientras nos tumbamos, el sueño vuelve a invadirme mientras en mi mente se empieza a dibujar la imagen de cómo sería ser la esposa de Christian grey, sin duda sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿y si estoy cometiendo una estupidez al posponer la decisión?, pero poco me duran las divagaciones al caer en una dulce inconsciencia.

Me despierto al notar el sol entrando a raudales por las ventanas, debe ser bien entrada la mañana, no hay ni rastro de Christian, se habra ido a trabajar, me pongo una de sus camisetas que me queda como un camisón largo mientras aspiro profundamente notando su olor impregnado en la prenda. Decido bajar a la cocina a tomar algo, la larga jornada de ayer ha hecho que amanezca hambrienta, cuando bajo las escaleras pegando saltitos y canturreando me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, la señora Jones me mira desde el salón sonriendo, siento que se me ponen rojas hasta las orejas mientras tiro de la camiseta deseando alargarla para que me tapara un poco más.

-Buenos días Anastasia

-Buenos días Gail, no sabía que estabas aquí

-No se preocupe por mí, estaba terminando de limpiar, le he dejado preparado el desayuno, después si quiere puedo ayudarla si necesita llevarse algo de equipaje-mi expresión debe haberle hecho saber que no sé a lo que se refiere porque a continuación me explica lo que quiere decir-…el señor Grey me ha dicho que hoy quería volver a su apartamento y que me dejo encargado que le ayudara en lo que necesite

-ahm…gracias Gail pero creo que tampoco me llevaré mucho, una mochila con algunas cosas como mucho

La dejo en el salón con sus tareas mientras me dirijo a la cocina, encuentro un surtido de mi marca de té preferido junto a una tetera con agua humeante, una fuente con tortitas y sirope de arce, y un surtido de dulces, me siento para darle buena cuenta a esas tortitas mientras no paro de darle vueltas al hecho de que Christian asumiera que me iba a ir esa mañana, me dijo que entendía mis reparos pero temo que esto haya enfriado las cosas entre nosotros, decido que le llamaré en cuanto termine de desayunar, después de todo lo que ha pasado no quiero que nada enturbie nuestra relación.

_-¿Si?_

-Soy yo

-_Anastasia ¿ya te has despertado?_

-Si no lo estuviera sería una sonámbula muy hábil con el teléfono-mi tono es cortante denotando mi mal humor, pero me ha molestado realmente que me eche tan rápido mandando a la señora Jones como mensajera

-¿_Nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo señorita Steel?, creí haberla relajado suficientemente anoche, pero si necesita otra dosis estaré encantado de proporcionársela esta noche_

-¿Ah...si? ¿Creí que está noche estaría en mi piso? O eso he deducido de la conversación que he tenido con la señora Jones, según ella le has mandado empacar mis cosas para irme esta mañana

-_Así que ese es el motivo de que hayas sacado a pasear esa lengua viperina que adoro tanto, Anastasia me dijiste que necesitas recuperar algo de normalidad solo intento ponértelo fácil, no quiero que pienses que te retengo en contra de tu voluntad es todo_

De repente me siento como una bruja, está haciendo justamente lo que le pedí y yo encima me enfado, realmente a veces ni yo misma me aguanto, estoy avergonzada por mi conducta y no sé cómo arreglarlo sin quedar como una estúpida con trastorno bipolar.

-Lo siento

-_No tienes nada que sentir cariño, por mí puedes quedarte hasta el fin de los tiempos ya lo sabes, creo que fui muy claro anoche sobre mis intenciones_

-Si lo sé, es que pensaba que después…de mi respuesta querías que me fuera

-_Piensas demasiado, ya te dije que entiendo tus reparos pero pronto caerás rendida ante mí nena_

-Ya he caído rendida creo yo, además literalmente desde que entré por primera vez en tu despacho

-_Mmm…si esté lugar me trae grandes recuerdos, no solo de ese díal_-siento como mi sangre se calienta solo de oír su voz ronca tan varonil al decir eso

-Podría hacerte una visita…

-_Eso me encantaría pero me temo que me es imposible, tengo una junta en 10 minutos y temo que la cosa se alargara bastante, pero está noche me acercaré a tu piso, yo llevaré el postre…_

-Eso suena genial, entonces te espero allí…Christian… te quiero

-Y yo a ti nena, te veo esta noche.

Me quedo un rato mirando el teléfono, cómo es posible que le eche tanto de menos ya, yo sola me he buscado el tener que pasar tiempo separados, a veces me daría de tortas, mi diosa interior asiente firmemente haciéndome culpable de quitarle futuras noches de pasión al irme de allí, pero por otra parte creo que esto es bueno para los dos, necesitamos un tiempo para llevar una relación normal, típica de cualquier pareja que empieza a salir. Me desperezo para ponerme en marcha, aunque antes me tomo una taza de té en el despacho de Christian para contemplar durante un rato el enorme mural que ocupamos él y yo, así siento que lo tengo un poco más cerca.

En unas pocas horas estoy preparada para marcharme, solo me llevo algo de ropa, mi portátil y algunas cosas de aseo que me faltan en mi piso, siento una punzada de tristeza cuando atravieso las puertas para marcharme, pero por otro lado me reconforta la idea de volver a casa.

Me ha resultado extraño volver a estar entre estas paredes, parece que me fui hace un millón de años, desde que salí rumbo a casa de mi madre en Georgia no había vuelta, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que ahora fuera de la burbuja de Christian siento realmente el peso de todas esas experiencias, inconscientemente me llevo una mano a la cicatriz que dejo mi operación al sacarme la bala, de repente oigo la voz de Kate gritando mi nombre, cuando salgo de mi habitación se tira encima de mí como una loca.

-¡Has vuelto!

-Si pero deja de espachurrarme o te quedarás sin compañera de piso-nos sentamos en el sofá dispuestas a ponernos al día con dos copas de vino en la mano

-Bueno y tú que, como has conseguido que Grey te suelte

-Pues….-bajo la mirada sin saber muy bien como contarlo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta que me ha pedido que me case con él

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el grito que pega resuena por todo el piso deben haberlo oído hasta en Nueva York-¡…cuéntamelo todo!

-No hay mucho que contar, me lo pidió anoche y yo le dije que necesitábamos tiempos antes de embarcarnos en algo así

-¿Le has rechazado? Amiga debo decir que nunca dejas de sorprenderme, muy bien por ti, por mucho que sea el tío más bueno y rico del mundo no puedes olvidar por lo que te ha hecho pasar

-No es por eso, Kate ya lo hablamos, él no tiene culpa de lo que paso, y no le he rechazado solo le he pedido un tiempo para que normalicemos nuestras vidas

-Como sea, me alegra de que le hayas dejado con un palmo de narices, brindo por ello

Chocamos nuestras copas mientras sonrío, Kate sin duda es única, es la hermana que nunca tuve y sé que podré contar con ella pase lo que pase, solo espero que acabe por aceptar a Christian totalmente.

Han pasado varios meses desde la proposición de Christian, no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema, creí que me costaría más hacerle entender que no era una buena idea hacerlo en aquellos momentos pero parece que me comprendió demasiado, espero no habérselo quitado de la cabeza para siempre. El verano ha llegado llenándolo todo de luz y calor, me encanta esta época del año, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Christian fue algo increíble, nos fuimos con su yate a recorrer algunas islas del caribe, también he vuelto a trabajar, me encanta estar otra vez activa después de tanto tiempo ociosa, al principio reconozco que me costó coger el ritmo pero una vez me puse al día todo fue rodado, había olvidado cuanto me gusta mi trabajo, estoy terminando de leer uno de los últimos manuscritos anotando todo aquello que me resulta interesante y todo lo que creo que sobra en la historia cuando recibo un mensaje de Christian.

_**De Christian:**_

_**Te recuerdo que nos vamos a las 11, espero que no sigas trabajando a estas alturas y lo tengas todo listo, como no sea así lo primero que haré será darle unos buenos azotes señorita Steel, te veo en un rato TQ **_

Nunca cambiara este cincuenta sombras mío, se ha empeñado en irnos a su casa de los Hamptons en la costa de Nueva York para pasar el fin de semana, debo decir que no le ha costado mucho convencerme, Kate y Elliot nos acompañaran, será un fin de semana interesante. Apago el portátil mientras termino de preparar mi bolsa de viaje justo a tiempo porque el timbre empieza a sonar haciéndome saber que Christian me espera abajo.

Llevo puesto el vestido que me regalo hace unos días, es blanco echo de gasa muy veraniego pero a la vez sofisticado, es ajustado en el pecho para luego caer dándole vuelo a los pliegues desiguales que le dan una forma preciosa, unas sandalias blancas manolo blahnik a juego le dan el toque final al conjunto, me he dejado el pelo suelto para darle un toque más fresco a mi aspecto, cuando llego abajo me encuentro a un Christian vestido con unos pantalones de lino beige y una camisa blanca remangada que deja entrever su magnífico torso, lleva unas ray-ban estilo aviador puestas y el pelo algo alborotado, casi me quedo sin aliento al verlo, aun no entiendo como este adonis ha podido enamorarse de mí.

-Estás preciosa nena

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal-me abre la puerta de su mercedes descapotable para que ocupe mi asiento

-¿Creí que traerías a Kate y Elliot? Me dijo que pasaría la noche en su casa y que se reunirían hoy con nosotros

-Están esperándonos en el aeropuerto

-Entonces no les hagamos esperar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Hamptons me quedo sin palabras, es una preciosa construcción de aire muy veraniego con madera blanca y cristal por todos lados, es amplia y de estilo clásico sin duda una propiedad a la altura de Christian Grey. Después de deshacer el equipaje y de un almuerzo a base de mariscos, Kate me convence para ir de compras a la ciudad, me apetecía pasear por la playa de la mano de Christian pero no he conseguido que Kate ceda, así que pasamos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, acabo por comprarme un modelito tras la insistencia de mi amiga para la cena de esta noche, por lo visto vamos a un restaurante muy elegante así que al final accedo a comprarlo.

Al regresar la casa está a oscuras, Kate me comenta que nuestros hombres iban a ir de pesca y que seguramente no han regresado, así que nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a arreglarnos para la cena. Tras una buena ducha y una sesión de maquillaje de mano de Kate estoy lista para ponerme mi vestido de seda color azul claro mezclado con azul oscuro, me recordó a las olas del mar y me pareció muy apropiado, es mas corto por delante que por detrás lo que le da aspecto juvenil y la cola que queda se bambolea al andar lo que le da un aspecto mucho más marítimo, cuando considero que estoy lista bajo al recibidor donde solo encuentro a Kate.

-¿Dónde están Christian y Elliot? ¿Aún no han vuelto?

-Yo diría que sí-veo que mi amiga sonríe muy misteriosamente mientras dirige la mirada a las puertas que dan al jardín, veo un suave resplandor que viene de allí

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ve averiguarlo…

Contengo la respiración mientras me encamino hacía el jardín, me quedo de una pieza cuando veo lo que me espera allí, cientos de velas se expanden por todo el recinto conjugadas con antorchas y farolillos de papel que le dan al lugar una luz muy cálida y suave, nenúfares flotan sobre la piscina junto con barquitos iluminados con varios colores pero lo que más llama la atención son las flores que ocupan casi todo el espacio, hay de todas clases y colores.

-Vaya tu hombre si que sabe preparar los momentos románticos, ¿me pregunto cuántas flores habrá?-la respuesta viene a mi mente rememorando la noche en que me pidió la mano

-Hay mil….exactamente mil flores

Veo a Christian entre ese mar de colores y formas, está vestido con esmoquin realmente guapísimo, viene hacia mí sonriendo abriéndose paso entre todos aquellos obstáculos. De repente se oye la música procedente de una banda de cuerda que no había visto cuando iluminan el rincón que los mantenía ocultos, creo que estoy temblando como una hoja cuando llega hasta a mí.

-Hola preciosa

-Hola….

-Bueno creo que he cumplido con casi todos los requisitos, he dejado que transcurra un tiempo pero para mí nada a cambiado sigo queriéndote a mi lado cada día de mi vida, tenemos mil flores, música romántica de fondo y nadie podrá rebatirme que estás preciosa, además tenemos un pequeño extra…

Sigo la mirada de Christian hasta una carpa donde puedo ver a mi familia, a Kate que se ha ido hacía allí y ha elliot que sonríe levantando una copa de champagne a modo de saludo

-Quería que estuvieras rodeada de tus seres queridos, así que me vuelvo a poner en tus manos- veo como se arrodilla ante mí mostrándome por segunda vez aquel anillo-….Anastasia Rose Steel ¿me harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?

Esta vez no asomo de dudas ni de sombras que nos acechen, le quiero más de lo que jamás pensé que podría amar a nadie, ha hecho todo por mí y ahora me da la posibilidad de construir una vida juntos, necesito menos de un segundo para que la respuesta salga alta y clara de mis labios

-Si…me casaré contigo….

Oigo los vítores que vienen de la carpa donde se encuentran los demás mientras Christian con una sonrisa radiante en los labios me pone el anillo en el dedo, nos fundimos en un apasionado beso cuando oigo que han empezado a desplegarse en el cielo unos fuegos artificiales.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

No pensaríais que una proposición de Christian Grey iba a ser tan sosa como la primera XD, tenia que ser a lo grande y espero haberlo conseguido, al fin tenemos final feliz a la vista así que vayan eligiendo vestido que nos vamos de boda!, hasta entonces espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me comentéis lo que os ha parecido nos vemos el capítulo 27!


	27. Si quiero

-CINCUENTA SOMBRAS ENTRE TÚ & YO-

Capítulo 27: Si quiero.

Durante las semanas posteriores a la proposición de matrimonio, todo a mi alrededor se ha vuelto un caos total, desde el anuncio de mi compromiso con Christian la locura se ha desatado en mi vida sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, la prensa me sigue allá donde voy, mi cara es portada de casi todas las revistas del corazón y las invitaciones para todo tipo de eventos colapsan mi buzón, pero aun así me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, en unas pocas semana seré la esposa de Christian Grey, cada vez que lo pienso una sonrisa bobalicona se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Tierra llamando a Ana…

-¿Qué?

-Ana si no bajas de las nubes no conseguiremos organizar la boda a tiempo-Kate se ha ofrecido para ayudarme con los preparativos, a pesar de que Christian ha contratado a la mejor organizadora de bodas del estado, Kate sigue empeñada en seguir todo el proceso

-Perdona estaba distraída, ¿qué me decías?

-Que tenemos que elegir los centros de mesa, yo voto por estos dos, podríamos alternarlos para que las mesas no fueran todas iguales-pone delante de mí a la vez que señala un catálogo que nos ha dejado la organizadora con fotos de elaborados centros de mesa florales

-Son bonitos, pero me gustaría algo más sencillo

-Ana te casas con el multimillonario Christian Grey, tu boda no puede ser sencilla, es el acontecimiento del siglo, tiene que ser algo espectacular

-Estás exagerando…

-Cariño perdona que te baje de la nube pero hasta que empezó contigo todo el mundo pensaba que era gay, jamás se le conoció romance alguno, ni se le vio con ninguna mujer, así que créeme cuando te digo que es el mayor acontecimiento que ha presenciado en mucho tiempo esta ciudad

-Eres única para hacer que no me sienta presionada ni nada

-Nena es hora de que veas la realidad, vas a entrar en otro mundo y tienes que hacerlo por la puerta grande, así que elige

Todo un día eligiendo flores, vajilla, servilletas, tarjetas de invitación y demás, me ha dejado totalmente exhausta, yo lo único que quiero es casarme con él y que todo esto pase de una vez, y lo peor llega mañana, mi madre se ha empeñado en venir para echar una mano, dice que es su derecho como madre ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de su única hija, ha este paso no sé si seré capaz de llegar al altar con todas mis facultades intactas.

He decidido pasar la noche en casa de Christian, que pronto será la mía, todavía no soy capaz de acostumbrarme a esa idea, ya que mi piso ha sido totalmente invadido por muestras de tejido, muestrarios de colores y un sinfín de objetos decorativos de boda, cuando llego, la casa está vacía, Christian aún no ha llegado.

Me descalzo para ir a la cocina en busca de una copa de vino para intentar relajarme y olvidarme de todo, creo que tendré pesadillas con flores gigantes que me acosan, me siento en el sofá mientras cojo la novela Cumbres borrascosas de mi bolso, antes de volver la tercera página caigo adormilada.

Siento una suave caricia en mi rostro y el dulce aroma, que anuncia la presencia de Christian, invade mis sentidos antes de abrir los ojos, cuando lo hago me encuentro su hermoso rostro delante sonriendo con dulzura.

-Hola bella durmiente

-Hola mi príncipe azul-me desperezo mientras me incorporo para abrazar a Christian y darle un rápido beso en los labios

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarla aquí señorita Steel, o debería decir futura señora Grey

-Lo último suena mucho mejor, es que mi piso ha sido puesto en cuarentena por sufrir el mal de las bodas-le oigo reír mientras va a la cocina a por una copa para él y otra nueva para mí

-Para eso contraté a alguien creo recordar, no quiero que tengas que llevar tú todo el peso nena

-Pues díselo a Kate, está empeñada en que una boda tiene que ser del gusto de la novia y no de una desconocida que no sabe nada de mí, como si yo supiera algo de la organización de una boda, y ya verás cuando mañana aterrice mi madre, como esto siga así habrá una novia a la fuga-me tiende la copa de vino cuando vuelve a mi lado y nos sentamos en el sofá acurrucándonos uno junto al otro

-Te acabaría encontrando, ya sabes que siempre lo hago-noto sus labios cálidos pegados en mi pelo mientras me besa con ternura

-Lo sé, pero hubiera preferido algo sencillo, solo nuestros amigos más cercanos la familia y tú y yo en una playa de las Maldivas

-Aún estamos a tiempo, si es lo que quieres

-Pero todo el mundo espera que la boda de Christian Grey sea algo espectacular y opulento

-Cielo yo solo quiero casarme contigo, me da igual si es en una iglesia con 300 personas o en una playa paradisiaca, solo te necesito a ti

-Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde, las invitaciones están en la imprenta para empezar a mandarlas en dos días, y la mitad de la celebración ya está preparada, ojala cerrara los ojos y me despertará cuando todo esto hubiera pasado y solo estuviéramos tú y yo en nuestra luna de miel

-¿Quieres perderte tu propia boda? No sé cómo tomarme eso

-Solo estoy cansada y algo mal humorada, cuando descanse seguro que veré las cosas de otra manera, creo que me vendría bien algo de vainilla-sonrío pícaramente mientras él me devuelve la mirada llena de deseo

-en cuanto cenes algo será un placer ayudarla a relajarse señorita Steel.

-el placer será mío señor Grey.

Despierto mucho más relajada, sin duda Christian es el mejor remedio contra el stress, noto la dulce presión de su cuerpo contra el mío avivando el fuego que dejamos anoche en apenas unas brasas, nuestras miradas se encuentran cuando abre los ojos.

-Buenos días preciosa

-buenos días, creí que ya te habrías ido a trabajar cuando despertara

-Hoy me lo he tomado de descanso, no quiero que lleves esto sola, después de todo es la boda de ambos, ¿a qué hora llega tu madre?

-A las 5 de la tarde

-Estupendo, entonces tenemos tiempo

-¿Tiempo de qué?

-De entregarte tu regalo de bodas

-Mi regalo es pasar la vida contigo, no necesito nada más

-Cambiaras de opinión cuando veas el regalo

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta estoy en el descapotable de Christian con los ojos vendados, normalmente estás prácticas las deja para el cuarto de juegos, pero siento curiosidad por saber que me espera, unos 20 minutos después noto como el coche se detiene, no oigo más que el sonido de los pájaros a mi alrededor, me pregunto dónde estamos

-Lista para ver tu regalo

-Lista

Cuando Christian me quita el pañuelo me encuentro ante una gran casa de madera blanca con grandes cristaleras rodeada por un inmenso jardín de hierba fresca y flores silvestres, al otro lado un inmenso lago se expande hasta donde alcanza la vista, pero lo más llamativo es un inmenso lazo rojo colocado sobre la fachada principal, me vuelvo hacia él con la boca totalmente abierta

-Bienvenida a casa nena

-¿Es…es nuestra?

-La he comprado para ti, para nosotros en realidad

-pero yo pensé…

-necesitábamos un lugar donde empezar los dos de cero, que no fuera ni tuyo ni mío sino nuestro, un sitio al que llamáramos hogar

-No sé qué decir, es perfecta-las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos, estoy muy emocionada por el gesto de Christian, está creando realmente una vida que nos pertenezca a los dos, solo a nosotros dos

-Pues aún no hemos terminado

-Has comprado un perro también que viene con la casa ¿verdad?

-No pero si quieres un perro a juego se puede arreglar- su risa llena aquel lugar sintiendo ya que forma parte de nosotros, se acerca a mi tendiéndome una carpeta

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás

En el interior de la carpeta encuentro dos billetes de avión para dentro de una semana con rumbo las Maldivas, levanto la vista asombrada hacia él y de vuelta a los billetes.

-¿es nuestro viaje de novios? Si aún quedan 3 semanas para casarnos

-No mi amor, esos billetes son para ir a nuestra boda

-pero….

-No te preocupes Ana, sé lo que querías, tienes que entender que esto nos pertenece, a ti y a mí, lo que quieran los demás no importa, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te quite la ilusión por nuestra boda, solo quiero que seas feliz

Siento tantas cosas en este momento que apenas puedo procesarlas, lo único que puedo hacer es abalanzarme en los brazos del hombre más maravilloso para besarle con todo el amor que siento por él.

Poco después me enteré que Christian ya había dado instrucciones para que la organizadora de la boda viajará hacía allí con instrucciones precisas de cómo queríamos las cosas, de repente había sido liberada de toda presión, sentí como si volviera a respirar, todos los asistentes recibieron el billete de avión días más tarde, solo nuestros seres queridos tal como yo había deseado, y ahora me encuentro volando rumbo a mi boda al lado de mi futuro marido y no podría ser más feliz.

El hotel era algo de otro mundo, enclavado en un entorno de plantas paradisiacas y arenas blancas, se extendía en pequeñas villas privadas cercanas al edificio principal, entonces supe que Christian había reservado todo el hotel para asegurarnos privacidad, allí me encuentre con todo el mundo, Jose y Ethan, la familia de Christian al completo, mi madre y Bob, mi padre y Kate que a pesar de sus reparos con el cambio de planes, decidió que era más importante verme feliz.

Los nervios han empezado a extenderse por mi cuerpo, ha llegado el día de mi boda, estoy en pleno proceso de peluquería y maquillaje, cuando llega mi vestido, supe que era el perfecto en cuanto lo vi, de un blanco precioso recubierto por un fino encaje donde una pequeñas piezas pedrería le aportaba un sutil brillo, era palabra de honor lo que hacía que el vestido fluyera por mi cuerpo para acabar en una pequeña cola, era la conjunción perfecta entre lo sencillo y elegante. Me miro al espejo para descubrir una imagen que jamás hubiera pensado en llegar a ver, me han recogido el pelo en un complejo recogido adornado con perlas, y un pasador de diamantes sujeta e velo en el centro, por último un ramo de rosas blancas y jazmines que impregnan el lugar de un olor que recuerda a las noches de verano, estoy lista para casarme.

El lugar era mejor que en mis sueños, en mitad de una pradera a pocos pasos del mar más azul que he visto en mi vida, un arco precioso de flores blancas preside el lugar donde unos enormes árboles forman un pasillo natural cubriendo el cielo dando frescor a las sillas que se apilan a los lados, todo está recubierto con cintas y flores tropicales, pétalos blancos se extienden por el pasillo central y una orquesta comienza a tocar una suave melodía mientras Kate recorre el pasillo del brazo de Elliot, poco después la hermana pequeña de Christian Mía, hace lo mismo con Ethan, cuando las damas de honor ocupan sus puesto es mi turno, siento un nudo en el estómago, me aferro fuertemente al brazo de mi padre rezando por no acabar en el suelo, aspiro fuertemente antes de comenzar a caminar.

Todos se levantan cuando aparezco, pero mi atención se centra en el hombre que me espera al final del trayecto, se me corta la respiración al verle, lleva un esmoquin pero esta vez no lleva pajarita se ha dejado la camisa medio abierta y una rosa blanca predomina en la solapa de su chaqueta negra, sin duda mi futuro marido esto todo lo que una mujer soñaría, siento la emoción en su mirada al verme llegar.

Mi padre me besa en la mejilla dulcemente mientras une mis manos con las de Christian.

-Cuida de ella

-pondré mi vida en ello

La ceremonia trascurre y yo siento que los nervios reaparecen a la hora de los votos, mi mente no puede evitar evocar los recuerdos no tan lejanos de aquella boda en la que casi le pierdo, ahora todo es tan distintos, Christian es el primero en hablar.

-Anastasia jamás habría pensado que alguien como yo mereciera encontrarte, me has enseñado tantas cosas que no podré devolverte todo lo que me has dado, pero dedicaré cada segundo de esta nueva vida para intentarlo, has sido mi salvación, la salvación de una vida que estaba vacía y llena de sombras y que tu llenaste con tu luz, con tu comprensión, con tu dulzura, a tu lado he entendido que es realmente el amor y que me ames de la misma manera que yo a ti es algo que te agradeceré eternamente, simplemente eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo.-siento como las lágrimas amenazan por escapar de mis ojos, intento soltar el nudo de mi garganta para pronunciar mis propios votos

-Christian mi mundo comenzó a girar el día que te conocí, fuiste la roca que me ayudo a superar las tormentas, descubrí el amor a tu lado con todos sus caras, las amargas cuando creí perderte pero también las felices al poder amarte con la intensidad que te amo, eso me ayudo a ser una persona completa porque por fin encontré mi otra mitad, la mitad que completa mi alma, ahora y siempre.

-Anastasia Rose Steel ¿aceptas a Christian Grey como tu legitimo esposo?

-Si quiero-cuando Christian desliza la alianza por mi dedo ya no puedo retener las lágrimas que ahora corren libres por mis mejillas

-Christian grey ¿aceptas a Anastasia Steel como legitima esposa?

-Sin ninguna duda, si quiero

-Por el poder que se me ha concedido os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-Christian atrapa mis labios en un beso apasionado pero tranquilo y suave al mismo tiempo, siento el mundo dando vueltas cuando me suelta.

-Señoras y señores les presento al señor y la señora Grey

La fiesta ha comenzado a lo grande, todo el mundo está feliz, y yo me siento flotar en una nube al lado de mi marido, ya está hecho, estamos unidos para siempre, el primer baile ha sido mágico y la noche de bodas promete sensaciones únicas, y aun nos queda la luna de miel, 10 días que tendré a mi marido solo para mí.

-No vas a decirme donde vamos

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

-Es usted muy cruel esposo mío

-solo cuando es necesario querida esposa, lo que me recuerda que antes de irnos haremos una visita a la Doctora Greene para que te ponga las inyecciones, así el viaje será mucho más placentero.

De repente siento pánico, la doctora greene, ni siquiera me acordaba de ella, los últimos meses han sido una locura y en algún momento deje de visitarla, repaso mentalmente mi ciclo, descubriendo una realidad que había dejado de lado, dos meses, mi último ciclo fue hace dos meses, los mareos y nauseas que yo achacaba a los nervios de la boda no eran por eso, y entonces lo sé, estoy embarazada.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Ante todo perdón por el retraso! Se me acabo la licencia del Word y hasta que conseguí que volviera a funcionar me costo XD, al fin se casaron pero un nuevo problema se ve en el horizonte, espero que os haya gustado la boda y que me digan como siempre que les parecio, nos vemos en el capítulo 28!


End file.
